Back 2 the Future
by Nightlight5
Summary: 8 years ago Yugi's parents left him and never returned. Until one day Yugi's dad shows up at the game shop to take him to Egypt by force. Now a new power is awakened. Can Yugi's friends save him before it's to late? Complete!
1. Memories from the setting Sun

Everyone please note that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…*sniffles*

Nightlight5:  Hey everybody…this is my first fic so I hope you likes it.

Yugi: I like it!

Nightlight5: Of course you do…it's about you.

Yugi: *Blushes…

Yami: Don't talk to Yugi like that.

Nightlight5: Like what?

Yami: Uh…you made him Blush!

Nightlight5: I'm sorry Yugi….I forgot that you were so sensitive.

Yugi: WHA?!?!

Yami: Yeah sometimes he can be pretty sensitive.

Yugi: Wait no I'm not.

Nightlight5: its ok Yugi…We won't tell anybody.

Yugi: But I'm not sensitive!

Joey: There right Yugi.

Yugi: Not you too Joey…I'm not like that.

Nightlight5: Hey Joey!

Joey: Hey!

Yugi: Why am I even bothering…no one is listening.  So here is the story hope you enjoy. I have to go clear some stuff up…I'm not SENSITIVE!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter1: Memories from the Setting Sun

            Yugi sat on the park bench glazing off at the setting sun.  He watched as the bright orb melted into the landscape and caused an arrangement of red, orange, and yellow colors to dance across his face.  A small breeze caused his yellow locks to beat gently against his face and it was slowly starting to get dark.

            Yugi finally broke his gaze from the sun and looked down at the crumpled up map he had gripped tightly in his hand.  He slowly began to open it.  Once the map was unfolded it revealed a map of Egypt.  Some of the cities names had been rubbed off and it was a bit yellow from age, but besides that, the map was in fairly good condition.  Yugi just continued to stare at the map, but not just the map itself, but at a large red dot that was on the map next to the Nile River.  By the dot was some writing.  The words were sloppy, but it was still legible.  It read "Mom and Dad".  Just then a small tear came rolling down Yugi's face and landed on the red dot.

Yugi looked back towards the sun and was thankful that he had left the Millennium Puzzle at home.  It's not he didn't want Yami around it was just that Yami and grandpa was talking about duel monsters and at the way the conversation was going, they were going to be there awhile.  He didn't see the use of bothering Yami just to go somewhere, so he had just left the puzzle on his dresser and slipped out the window with his map in hand.

            Yugi's glaze at the sun never faltered, until he closed his eyes and said.

"It was 8 years ago today"

**~~Flashback~~**

            The bell to the Game Shop dinged as the 7-year-old Yugi Motou zipped into the Game Shop closely followed by his mother and father.

Yugi's father was an average sized man.  He wasn't short, but he wasn't tall.  He had short, spiky hair that showed off he's rough appearance.  From appearance he looked just like another ordinary person.  His must striking feature was his big purple eyes.

However Yugi's mother was another story.  She was just a bit smaller then Yugi's father.  She had long yellow locks of hair that flowed down hair back and eye that were crystal blue.

"Grandpa…Grandpa"

Solomon had only picked his head out of the card cabinet for two seconds before get tackled by Yugi.  Before he knew it he was on his back on the cold, hard floor with Yugi peering down at him from his position on his stomach.

"Did you miss me, grandpa?"

Solomon couldn't help but to laugh as he peered of at the small, hyper child, that was his grandson.

"Haha…Yes of course I missed you Yugi…How long has it been…two days?"

"Two days?, Yugi said surprisingly, It feels like two months."

"For a kid with a short attention spanned, Yugi's mother said as she picked up the light weighted Yugi off Solomon, two days are like two weeks."

Yugi giggled as his dad snatched him out of his mother's arms and throw him over his shoulder.

"Hey, put me down…I want to see grandpa."

"Wait your turn sport, Yugi's dad said, lets let your mom a have a few words first."

"But while we're waiting, let's go up to the guest room and get you settled in…come on I'll race you there.

            Yugi's eyes sparked at the sound of a challenge, and before another second could pass, Yugi took off like a flash.

"Hey!", Yugi's father yelled, your cheating", and with that they both disappeared up the stairway leaving Solomon and his daughter behind.

            Yugi's mother was still staring at the empty stairway smiling, but her smile slowly changed into a frown.  Solomon had noticed it immediately.

"Something wrong?", Solomon asked his now frowning daughter.

            His words seemed to have snapped her back to life.  She glanced back at her dad and flashed a fake smile.

"No…there's nothing wrong dad." Katharine said.

(A/N: sorry I don't know Yugi's parents real names.  So I'm calling Yugi's mother Katharine and Yugi's dad Peter…I know bad name ~_~)

"Thanks dad…for keeping Yugi on such short notice…we shouldn't be gone to long."  "The artifact dig in Egypt shouldn't take that long."

            Solomon set his glaze on his daughter.  He couldn't understand the saddest in her voice.  If they were only going to be gone for a little while, then why did she have such saddest in her voice when she talked about leaving Yugi?

            Solomon made a short laughing sound and placed he's hand on Katharine's shoulder.

"You always were one to worry", Solomon stated, but his words seemed to not comfort her.

"Don't worry…he'll be fine", Solomon said noticing no change.

            She turned her emotion filled face to the empty stairway once more.

"I know dad, that is why I'm trusting you with him"; Katharine said threw an unemotional frown.

"Katharine, Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me?"

            She turned to face her father again only to find the worried face that she had been wearing looking back at her.  It caught her a bit off guard.

"Well, Katharine finally said, Dad…I

            But before she could get another word out Peter had suddenly appeared behind Katharine and taken over the conversation.

"Well, Yugi's all settled in, and is upstairs playing with his cards."

"So, Peter began again, are you ready to go Kate?"

"Uhhh…

"Katharine? Solomon asked, was there something you were going to tell me?"

            Katharine looked at her father then peered back up at Peter, who was giving her an noticeable headshake, but before she could give her answer, the phone rang. 

"Excuse me for a moment", Solomon said before turning and leaving the room.

            At about the same time Yugi came skipping silently down the stairs, but stopped before he reached the bottom so he could listen to what his parents were talking.  He pressed himself close to the wall and hide in the cover of darkest.

"Katharine, Peter started, we can't tell your father what's really going on…or anyone for that matter."

Katharine's eyes began to tear up.

"Are you sure we can't take Yugi with us."

Peter reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Kate, you know we can't take him with us…and you know we can never come back either, he has to stay here.

            Katharine's eyes began to tear up again.  Then she looked up at Peter once more before she tucked herself under his arm and pressed her head into his chest.

            Yugi slide down the side of the stairway and stared into the darkness.

"They…they don't want me."

            Yugi flinched at the words that were still zooming around in his head…(He has to stay here…We can never come back).  Even though Yugi was young he still under one fact…that his parents were leaving and they weren't coming back; However he couldn't understand why they were leaving Domino City…leaving there lives behind…and leaving him.  Had he done something wrong, or did they just not love him anymore?  Yugi squeezed his eyes closed and allowed a tear to roll down one side of his cheek.  He was just too young to take it all at once.

Yugi's eyes suddenly popped open when he heard his grandfather re-enter to the living room.  At that point he had felt it best to go since grandpa always seemed to know where and when Yugi was listening in on someone else's conversation.  He then gripped the rail on the side of the stairway and managed to find the strength to pull himself back up to his room.

"Sorry that took so long," Solomon said upon entering the room.

"So Katharine, was there something you were going to tell me?"

            Katharine quickly dried her eyes before answering her father.

"No dad…there's nothing wrong."

            Solomon glanced up at Peter for a second before finally nodding his head at her.

            Peter, having looked outside and noticed the setting sun, looked down at his watch and found that if they did leave now they would be late for there flight.

"Honey…we have to go now or we're going to miss or flight."

"Wait, Katharine said pulling on his arm, we have to tell Yugi goodbye."

Peter looked down into her pleading eyes and smiled weakly.

"Yugi", Peter called out in the direction of the stairs, we are leaving…come say goodbye."

But there was no sound.  They waited for a moment hoping to hear Yugi come barreling down the stairs, but he never did.  Finally Solomon spoke up.

"He probably fell asleep."

"Well, Peter said, tell him we said goodbye when he wakes up…

"And that we love him", Katharine added.

Solomon nodded as he waved them off.

            Yugi sat on his bed and watched as his parents drove out of the driveway and out of his life.  Then he watched as the car drove into the setting sun and then disappeared for good.  Yugi raised his hand to the window.  "Goodbye".  Then he slowly let his hand slid down off the window.

"Yugi?"

            Yugi jumped at the sound of someone else's voice and turned around to see grandpa standing in the doorway with a small map and an old golden box in his hand.

"Grandpa!" 

"I thought you were asleep, Yugi, didn't you hear us calling you a few minutes ago?"

            Yugi didn't answer; he just turned back to the window.  Solomon didn't question his grandson's action, but instead came over and sat down beside him on the bed.

"Here, Yugi"

"Huh?, What's this?"

            Yugi took the small folded up piece of paper out of grandpa's hands and began to unfold it.

"This is a map of Egypt…see, this red dot shows you where your mom and dad are going to be."

            Yugi looked at the red dot for a moment.

(A/N: Italic means thinking to their self)

Why do I need this?  My parents aren't coming back…"We have to leave him here"…Why should I worry about where they are? 

            Finally Yugi folded the map up and shoved it into his dresser drawer.  Solomon was surprised at Yugi's action towards the map, but decide to just ignore it.

"And this, Solomon said as he opened the golden box.  Golden beams shot everywhere, causing some to hit Yugi's face.  Yugi's attention was suddenly directed right towards the glowing box.

"Ah…what is this grandpa?"

"This is an ancient artifact I found on one of my digs in Egypt."

"But…what is it?"

"I found it in the pharaoh's tomb…It's called the Millennium Puzzle."

"The…Millennium…Puzzle."

"Yes, the puzzle is rumored to have magic powers that are granted to the person who solves the puzzle."

"Oh…like a genie…can you make a wish on it?"

            Grandpa laughed for a second and then ruffled Yugi's hair.

"Yeah…I don't see why you couldn't make a wish on."

            Grandpa sat the box on Yugi's lap and looked at the excitement on his face as he picked up the different pieces and tried to make them fit.

"I thought it might give you something to do while your parents are gone."

            The excitement left Yugi's face when grandpa mentioned his parents.

"Well, grandpa said, I'm going to make super." " How does Roman sound?"

            Yugi only nodded his head.  He was still starring at the puzzle pieces.

            After grandpa left the room Yugi sat the puzzle box by the window and keep one big piece gripped in his hand.  He glazed out the window and watched as all the kids passed by and then at the faint reflection of himself in the window.

"One wish", Yugi repeated under his breath.

            He rubbed his finger gently across the eye on the large piece as the center began to glow, but his attention was not on the eye but on a blonde kid wearing a green jacket walking down the street.

            Yugi then gripped the piece even tighter.  The light began to pour from the piece like water.

"I wish I had a true friend."

**~~Flashback end~~**

            Yugi stood in front of the now well lit moon.  He sighed as he looked up into the lime light of a near by streetlight that had seemed to have surrounded him.  Yugi had just now fully realized that it was dark and quickly began to check his watch.  He gasped when he saw that the time was so late. 

"Well, I guess it's time to go home", Yugi though, but not only because it was getting late, it was also because he could feel Yami pushing at the link that Yugi had closed off hours ago.  He didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment, so Yugi neatly tucked the map into his pocket and then headed off in the direction of the Game Shop.

**~~Egypt~~**

"Mr. Toton…Mr. Peter Motou is here like you asked."

"Thank you, J…you may go now."

J bowed his head and then exited the office.

"You called for me Mr. Toton," Peter asked with a looked of disgust in his eyes.

"Yes, I have a job for you, Pete." "I need you to pick something…well…maybe I should say someone up for me."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked in confusion.

"I need you to bring this boy to me."

Mr. Toton then slide a face down picture across his desk and then towards Peter.  Peter widen his eyes in fright, but instead of taking the picture he took a step back.

"You mean, Peter said in a shocked voice, you want me to kidnap someone?!"

"No of course not, if you'd just look at the picture…then you would see what I'm talking about."

Peter raised his eyebrow at the remark, but stepped toward the picture and took it in his hands.  Peter slowly turned the picture over and almost dropped it in shock.

"This must be a joke!" he spat, "I'm not going to kidnap my own SON!"

"I thought you might say that…so I was prepared."

Mr. Toton raised his hand into the air and then snapped once.

A bright light shot out from one corner of the room.  Peter gasped when he saw what the light revealed and then began to run towards the corner, but was held back by two of Toton's guards.

"Katharine!!"

Katharine was tied and gagged in the corner and J was holding a gun to her head.

"I wouldn't run towards Katharine like that again…J might get nervous and pull the trigger, and you wouldn't want that would you."

"You'll pay for this Toton."

"So then we have a deal, Toton said as he rose from his chair, bring me Yugi Motou and I don't make swiss cheese out of your wife."

Toton held out his hand as Peter gave him a horrified look.

"Deal?"

Nightlight5: Well that wraps up the first chapter…I hope you liked it.

Yugi: Nighlight5?

Nightlight5: Yes Yugi?

Yugi: Why do I have to be so sad?

Nightlight5: Well your parents left you, why…are you happy they left?

Yugi: NO…but…

Nightlight5: Well if that is all the question you have….then I'm going to ask the good people to please R&R and if you have any suggestions feel free to give them. Oh…and if anyone knows Yugi's parents name please give them to me.  Thanks 


	2. Stranger to the Shop

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Nighlight5: Hey I'm back…thank you to all that reviewed you have inspired me to write the 2nd chapter…Um…Yugi what are you doing?

Yugi:  I'm trying to do something different to my hair by using this curling iron.

Nighlight5:  But Yugi I love your hair like it is…um Yugi I don't think you should touch….that.

Yugi:  OUCH!!!

Nighlight5:  Oww…umm…Yami could you go check on him?

Yami: **nods**…umm…Yugi you have to let go of it…Yugi!

Nightlight5:  Oh this is going to take a while and a trip to the hospital, so why don't you read Chapter 2 while I go and check on Yugi…Yugi are you ok?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: Stranger to the Shop

            Yugi stood at the door of the dimly lit game shop.  He had been standing there for a little while now.  He couldn't decide whether or not he wanted to go in and explain to grandpa and Yami why he was home so late and why he didn't answer his link or sit outside until he died, which ever was less painful.

            Well, since the second option was out of the question, there was only one thing left to do.  Yugi extended out his hand and turned the doorknob.

"Ok, the doors locked", Yugi said exasperatedly, "New Plan".

Yugi lowered himself down and sat on the doormat.

"Well, on to plan B".

            Yugi began to shiver from the cool wind that was whipping around the game shop.  It was cold and dark and the only light outside was the light from neighboring houses.  He watched as one of his neighbors walked to their window and shut it causing it to become even darker.

_"Wait!"_ Yugi thought, _the window!  I didn't leave threw the door.  I left threw the window!_

Yugi quickly jumped up from his cold, hard spot on the doormat and ran to the side of the house where his window was.  Sure enough, his window was wide open and the curtains were blowing in and out of the open window.

Yugi reached out his hand and gripped a hold of the metal pipe that ran up to his window.  He flinched at the feel of the cold metal pipe in his hand.  Yugi began to scale up the side of the house.

_Note to self, _Yugi though; _remember to thank Joey for teaching me how to do this._

When he finally reached the window, one of his curtains blew out and hit him in the face, causing Yugi to lose his balance.  He squeezed his eyes closed as he fell onto his desk and then to the floor with a bang.  Yugi groaned as he slowly began to pick himself up off the floor.

"Well, Yugi said as he rubbed his head, at least I didn't fall the other way".

"Forget your key"? A deep voice asked

Yugi looked up to find Yami hovering over him.

"Here", Yami said as he extended his hand out and helped lift Yugi off the floor.

Um…thanks…", Yugi said trying not to make eye contact with Yami as he began to walk towards the bathroom. 

"Yugi"

Yugi froze in his tracks and closed his eyes.  He knew he would have to tell Yami something, but he just didn't want to talk about his parents.  They had left him 8 years ago and as far as he was concerned they didn't exist.

"I'm sorry, Yami, It's just you and grandpa were having a conversation and I didn't want to bother you…

"Yugi, you wouldn't have bothered me". " It's just, I was worried about you".

            Yugi felt bad about worrying Yami, and leaned up against the frame of the bathroom door, but didn't stay there for very long.

"Ouch, Yugi yelped as he straightened his stance and looked at the door frame to see it stained with blood.

"Blood"?

            Yami jerked his head up when he heard Yugi and then ran over to check his arm.  Yami gently took Yugi's arm and turned it over causing Yugi to groan in pain.

            Yami was taken back by the large gash he found on the back of Yugi's arm.  The gash was bleeding freely and was now beginning to drip on the floor.

"What happened?!" Yami asked as he ran into the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

" I guess I hit it on the desk when I fell in".

            Yami rushed out of the bathroom with the first aid kit and rushed Yugi out of the door way and onto the bed.  Yami then began to clean and dress the worn, making sure to make it tight so it wouldn't start bleeding again.

"Ouch", Yugi yelped when he felt the pressure on the gash.

"Sorry", Yami said not making eye contact, but still concentrating on stopping the bleeding.

"No, I'm sorry Yami, I should have told you I was going out".

Yugi frowned and hung his head as Yami stopped and peered up at him.

Yami looked up to see Yugi.  He truly looked sorry, but he also looked as if something was bothering him to start with.  Yami was about to ask what was the matter but he then sensed that Yugi didn't want to talk about it.  

_If something is bothering Yugi, _Yami thought, _and he feels that he needs to tell me, he will come to me_ _when he wants._

Yami smiled at Yugi

"It's ok"

Yugi looked up when he heard Yami say that.

"I'm just glad your ok".

Yugi smiled back at Yami as he finished the bandage and sat on the bed beside him.

"You better get some sleep Yugi, remember you have school tomorrow.

Yugi nodded, and Yami gave him a hug before disappearing back into the puzzle.

            Yugi watched as Yami disappeared.  Yugi was so tried that he just fell back on his bed and closed his eyes.  He was glad that Yami hadn't pushed the subject of why he was late getting home.  He could probably tell that he didn't want to talk about it, but in the morning grandpa would be a different story.  As he let the thought run threw his head, he gently drifted off to sleep.

(A/N: [means dreaming])

[Yugi's eyes fluttered open.  He immediately noticed he was no longer in his room.  "Huh"?  Yugi picked himself up off the floor…or what was the floor.  The floor was no longer there.  It was just a giant pool of sand as far as the eye could see.  "Where am I"? As soon as Yugi uttered the question a giant pyramid came zooming into view. "What"? The pyramid kept coming towards him until the pyramid revealed a glowing hole in the side of it.  The hole seemed to be getting larger and larger until it swallowed him up.  Yugi was now sitting inside the dark pyramid.  There was not a single light in the room.  All of the sudden a bright light shot out from a corner of the darkest.  Yugi had to squint his eyes at first to adjust to the light.  When he finally adjusted to the light he could just make out a figure standing in it.  "It can't be"!  Yugi's eyes opened wide when he saw who it was. "Dad"?  It was his dad.  He had turned around and was smiling at Yugi, but then he turned and began to walk away. "Dad, where are you going"?  Yugi's father didn't reply.  Yugi couldn't believe what he was seeing.  _Is it real…was this really happening?_  He had already lost his parents one time and he wasn't about to do it again.  Yugi sprung from the floor and began to run towards his dad.  "Wait, don't leave"! But his dad never missed a beat.  As Yugi continue to run after his dad, the floor he was running on began to rumble and then cracked open causing Yugi to stop in his tracks.  Some kind of dark shadow was flowing from the crack.  Yugi was about to turn around and run back the other way, but the shadow reached out and grabbed his hurt arm and began to squeeze it.  Yugi groaned in pain.  The pain was so enormous that he slowly began to slump down on the ground.  The shadow seemed to be taking advantage of his loss of strength and began to wrap itself around Yugi's other arm and his legs and finally around his neck.  Yugi lie on the floor totally constricted by the shadow.  At first the only pain he felt was the increasing pain in his right arm from the gash, but now he could feel his mind beginning to hurt. He felt the shadow some how moving inside his mind.  The pain was beginning to take control of his mind and his vision began to blur, but right before he blacked out he heard…]

Beep Beep Beep Beep!

Yugi woke up with a snap and all must jumped straight out of his bed.  The dream had scared Yugi so bad that he reached out with his right arm and slapped the alarm clock off the desk and it fell to the floor with a bang immediately stopping the noise.  After hitting the alarm clock he had regretted it.  He felt a sharp pain bolt up his hurt arm and grabbed his arm and cradled it in his other arm trying to stop the pain.  Yugi closed his eyes and caught his breath. 

_It was just a dream.  But how?  It felt so real._

Yugi opened his eyes when he heard yet another noise.  When he opened his eyes he find Yami standing by his bed

"What's wrong"?

Yugi thought about telling Yami about the dream but he figured there was no sense in worrying Yami about nothing.

"Um…it was nothing, Yugi lied, I just had the alarm turned up to loud and it scared me that's all".

Yami raised his eyebrow at his reply but lowered it when he saw Yugi's bandage.

"That'll need to be changed before you leave".

            Yugi looked down at his bandage and noticed that instead of it being white like it had been, the outside had begun to turn red from all the blood.

"I can't, I'm already late for school

"Well you can't go to school with that bandage on…it will cause your gash to get infected…besides it looks like you have been squeezing on it.

Yugi froze when he heard what Yami had just said.  _"It was just a dream". _ Yugi had a look of horror on his face but quickly shook it off why he saw Yami looking.

"Don't worry it'll be fine", Yugi said as he ran into his closet and changed into his school uniform, "It'll be ok until I can get home".  

Yugi then darted from the closet and grab the puzzle.

(A/N: /Yugi talking to Yami/ and //Yami talking to Yugi//)

//Are you sure//

/Yeah…it's fine/

_I just hope grandpa has forgotten about last night._

Yugi creped downstairs hoping not to wake or catch grandpa up.  He had almost made it to the door when.

"Ah…I see you made it in last night".

"Grandpa…um...yeah I made it in". "Well I have to go…I'm going to be late for school".

"Yugi…you don't think you are going to get off that easily do you."

"I was hoping".

Grandpa waved his finger at Yugi signaling him to come here.  Yugi could tell that he wasn't going to get off as easily as he did with Yami.

"Where were you last night"?

"I...I…was at the park".

"Oh…and seeing that the park is only 10 minutes away from here, how did you manage to come home 2 hours late"?

"I'm sorry grandpa…I was just thinking about stuff and I lost track of time".

"That's no excuse". "Yugi, you had me worried to death…what if something had happened to you." "I would never be able to forgive myself".

"I'm sorry, but I'm ok, nothing happened".

"I know, and we're lucky".  " You better go on to school, you'll be late".

Yugi nodded his head and turned to walk out of the shop when he heard.

"Oh…and Yugi…your grounded".

Yugi opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he saw the serious look on his grandfather's face.

"I want you to come home straight after school". "I need your help with the game shop today".

Yugi nodded his head once more then turned and left the shop.

**~~At Domino High School~~**

"Well class, the teacher said, I have the results from last weeks test and I have to say some of you did very well."  "Here go Yugi….Tea." "And then again, some of you just make me sad, the teacher said as she handed Joey's paper back to him".

" A  D-, but how? I studied all night for this test." "I studied chapters 5 & 6".

"That's great Joey, the teacher said, but this test was on chapters 7 & 8".

Joey's eye began to twitch right before he fell out of his desk.

"Take it easy on him Mrs.Suddeth, Kaiba said from where he sat, his little doggie brain doesn't work as well as everyone else's".

Joey jumped up from the floor and was ready to fire back.

"Hey, who asked you mop head"?!

"Us who make good grades get to comment", Kaiba said as he flashed his A+ at Joey.

Joey curled up his lip at and Kaiba and began to show his teeth, but he soon decided to forget about Kaiba.  He wasn't going to take Kaiba's bait and let him make a fool of himself.

"That's ok, Joey shouted, I'll just keep studying harder and I'll ace the next test".

Um…Joey, Tea spoke up, are you aware that the next test…was yesterday"?

Joey's eyes popped open and a large sweat drop formed on the back of his head.

"WHA?!?, but how"?  "Where was I"?

"You were where your always are at, Tristan said, sprawled across the desk…asleep".

Joey lowered his head as the school bell rang letting the kids know it was time to go home.  Once outside they all began to walk in a straight line like usual.

"So, Joey said breaking the silence, who's up for going to the arcade".

"Ok", Tea and Tristan said in unison.

"What about you Yug"?

Yugi was about to answer when he heard Yami say something.

//Remember Yugi, you have to help your grandpa after school today with the shop//

/I know I know/

"Sorry, I can't today guys".  "I have to help grandpa out with the shop today".

"Aww", Tea groaned

"Are you sure you can't get out of it Yug"?

"Oh…I'm pretty sure".

"Well, if you can, you know where to find us".

At that time they had just arrived at the game shop and waved goodbye to Yugi.  Yugi was about to go in the shop when he noticed a familiar looking car parked beside the game shop.  He stared that it for minute trying to figure out why it was so familiar.

//Something wrong, Yugi?//

/Oh…no, everything's fine/

Yugi then reached for the doorknob and entered the shop.

"Grandpa…I'm home".

"Grandpa"?

"He's not home yet"

"Huh"?  Yugi backed up against the door when he saw who it was.

"D..Dad"!

Nighlight5:  Well…there's another chapter done.  I hope you liked it.

Yugi:  Why did I get hurt in this chapter?  It's not like I get hurt like that when I'm over at your house Nightlight5.

Nightlight5:  Yugi how can you say that?  We just had to take you to the hospital.

Yugi: Oh that…Well it was only a small 3rd degree burn.

Joey: and you made me stupid.

Nightlight5:  Um…Joey I didn't make you stupid…you came that way.

Joey:  **Anime fall**

Nightlight5:  Anyways…like I said before…I hope you liked.  The 3rd chapter will be better. 

Yami: Please R&R


	3. The Unspoken Truth

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Nightlight5:  Hey thanks for the reviews…sorry it's taken a while to get this next chapter.  I've had a lot of homework and writer's block. WOW!  What a bad combination!  I had got Yami to help me with some of my homework but 5000 years ago and Geometry of 2003 don't mix.

Yami:  Hey!  I'm doing the best I can!

Nightlight5:  You put my homework on Papyrus!!

Yugi:  **laughs**

Yami:  Well excuse me…I'm doing the best I can with this electronic square thing…Umm…what did you call it?

Nightlight5:  It's a Calculator. 

Yami:  Let's see…5x7=309.  See…I'm getting the hang of this.

Yugi: **rolls eyes**

Nightlight5:  Um…Well here is Chapter 3…I have to go teach Yami how to use a calculator before a fail Geometry.

Chapter 3:  The Unspoken Truth 

Yugi stood with his back squeezed against the door.  He with dumbfounded.  He couldn't seem to find the words to say.  No matter how hard he tried to say something, the words never seemed to come out.

"Yugi, his dad asked, are you ok"?

But Yugi could still say nothing.  They just seemed to stand there and stare at each other, until Yugi's father finally made a step closer to him, causing Yugi to squeeze harder against the door.

"Yugi, It's so good to see you again", Yugi's father said as he took him into his arms and gave him a big hug.

At first Yugi was glad to receive the hug, but he couldn't help feeling something was wrong and that he was here for something.  Yugi quickly jerked away from the hug.  It didn't seem to shock Peter to bad.  It's was as if he expected it.

"What are you doing here"?

"Is that how you greet your father after eight years"?

"You didn't answer my question".

            Peter sighed as he looked at his son's angered face.  He opened his mouth about to say something but stopped when he heard the backdoor open to the shop and a voice came with it.

"Yugi, are you here"?

"In here grandpa".

            Yugi's grandpa came walking in towards the front of the shop.

"Yugi, I'm sorry I was late…Peter"!

"Hey, Solomon".

"Peter what are you doing here"?

"Now why does everyone keep asking me that"?

"Well we haven't heard from you in 8 years, I think you have some explaining to do".

"Yeah…I know, Peter said as he peered over to where Yugi was still stand with angered look on his face.

"I would like to speak to you alone first, Solomon said as he looked at the expression on Yugi's face.

"Yugi, Solomon said trying to get Yugi's attention, would you please excuse us".

Yugi stared at his father for a second, then back at his grandpa.  Finally Yugi turned back to the door and opened it about to walk out.

"Where are you going"? Yugi's father asked him.

Yugi was surprised to hear that question coming from his father.  He just ignored his father and continued to walk out the door.

"Yugi"? Solomon said in an asking way, before he shut the door behind him.

"Arcade".

"Be back in a hour, Solomon said before Yugi shut the door and left the two man behind.

Yugi walked silently down the street.

//Yugi, you haven't said anything since we left the game shop//

/What's there to say?/

//After what happened in the game shop 5 minutes ago…I would say there's a lot to say//

/……………/

//Yugi…I don't want to force you into telling me anything you don't want.  I have always known that if you ever thought I needed to know something, you would tell me, but I want you to know that when you are ready to tell me…I'll be right here.//

Yugi stopped in his tracks.  He knew it was wrong to keep parts of his past a secret, from Yami.  After all, he was now part of his life and he desired to know too.  He had hoped if he kept it a secret, hid it away for long enough, then it would go away.  But he knew now that he could hind it no longer.

            Yami stood beside Yugi and looked down at him with a puzzled look, and then back toward the road ahead.

//We'd better get going…we're going to miss your friends//

Yami began to walk off when he felt a small tug on his arm.

//huh?//

/Yami…/

Yami looked down at his aibou.

//Yugi?//

Yugi looked up at Yami and then brushed his soft yellow bangs out of his face.

/I should have told you this along time ago/

//go on//

/Well, it happened 8 years ago/

**~~Back at the game shop~~**

"More tea Peter"?

"Oh…no thank you Solomon".

            Solomon looked up from his teacup and watched Peter as he swiftly drank all the tea.  

"So Katherine decided to stay behind"?

"Um…yeah you know how Katherine just loves her work".

"Yeah…it's just kind of hard to believe, Solomon said through his teacup, you would think after 8 years she would like to come back and see her son".

Peter coughed as he almost choked on his tea.  "Well, she REALLY loves her work".

Solomon then slammed his teacup on the table and caused Peter to jump.

"Umm…something wrong...Solomon"?

"As a matter of fact there is"!  "When are you here Peter"?  "After all these years, why have you come back"?

"Well…my son is here…I came to see Yugi".

"Then why has it taken you 8 years to do it"?!  "Even a phone call every now and then would have been nice".

Peter hung his head and rubbed the side of his teacup.

"Solomon, I don't expect you to understand…but that's the past.  All that matters is I'm here now".

"No…all that matters is the 8 years you haven't been".

Solomon looked at the sadden, shocked look on Peter's face, but then he also noticed another look on his face but it was hard to describe.

"Solomon, Peter said as he rose to his feet, your job is done".

Solomon gave Peter a confused look and then got to his feet as well.  "What do you mean"?

"I mean, when I go back to Egypt…I'm taking Yugi with me".

"What, you can't take him with you…this is where he lives…this is where he goes to school and this is where his friends are". "And besides, what makes you think Yugi is going to come with you anyway"?

"I'm Yugi's father, he has to come with me".

"He won't go with you".

Peter turned and picked up the large metal lamp that was sitting beside him, "He will come with me, but I can't have you in my way".

"Peter, what are you….

But before he could finish the question, Peter had thrust the metal lamp into the back of Solomon's head and caused him to collapse to the floor unconscious.

"I'm sorry Solomon, but I don't want you to get mixed up in this.  I didn't want any of you to get mixed up in this, but…Yugi.  

_Why do they want Yugi…but Katherine.  _Peter gripped the side of his head and fell down in his chair.  _No matter what I do, someone I care about gets hurt.  What do I do?_

Yugi and his friends slowly approached the game shop.

"I'm glad grampas let you come Yug". Joey said as he looked at Yugi waiting for a response.

"Yugi"?

"Umm…yeah…me too Joey", Yugi said.

Are you ok Yugi, Ryo asked; you've been acting strange ever since you showed up at the arcade.

"I'm fine Ryo, really."

"Well here's your stop Yugi".

"Hey, Tea said, we haven't seen your grandpa in along time Yugi, maybe we should stop in and say hi".

"NO…umm…I mean grandpa isn't feeling very well and I don't want you to catch whatever he's got."

"Are you sure"? Joey asked

"Ye..ah, Yugi stuttered, well I'll see you tomorrow guy".

"Ok…tell your grandpa to feel better for", Tea said

"Ok, I will, Yugi said as he waved to his friends as they began to get farther and father away.

Yugi watched as they vanished out of sight, then let out a sigh of relief.

//Why didn't you tell them Yugi?//

/I'll tell them tomorrow…I just want to get though today/

//I understand…this must hard for you//

Yugi didn't say anything; he just began to look around the shop.

//What are you looking for?//

/I'm looking to see if HE's still here/

//You mean your father?//

/He doesn't deserve to be called that…if he were my father, he would have come back for me/

Yami didn't know what to say.  He didn't know what to tell his aibou, but in any case he didn't have time.  By that time Yugi had the doorknob in his hand and was on his way in.  Yugi poked his head through the door and began to look around.  Finally he stepped into the shop and shutting the door behind him.  He slowly began to walk to the living room making sure to listen for any extra voices.  When he finally reached the living room and stepped in he saw grandpa lying on floor.

"Grandpa!"

But before he could run check on grandpa he heard a door close quickly behind.  When he turned around to see who it was his father was standing in front of the door blocking the way.

"What are you doing?  What happened to grandpa?"

"Yugi, I'm sorry, but I have to do this".

"What"?

But by that time Peter had grabbed Yugi up in a lock hold against his chest and had placed a white cloth over his nose and mouth.  Yugi's puzzle began to glow so bright it aluminated the room.  Yugi could feel Yami about to take over, but it was to late.  His father had obviously put some kind of drug on the cloth, because he began to feel dizzy.  Yugi felt his self slip into unconsciousness and the last thing he saw was his father standing over him.

"I'm sorry Yugi, Peter said as he pulled Yugi close into a limp hug, I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you for the last eight years, and I'm sorry that it has to be this way now."

A small tear fell from Peter's eye as he lifted Yugi from the floor, put him over his shoulder and began to walk out the door.  But what Peter didn't notice was that when he picked Yugi up, a small crumpled old map fell from Yugi's pocket and on to the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nightlight5:  **bits nails** What's going to happen next?

Yugi:  You tell me….you're the writer.

Nightlight5:  Oh…right.  Don't worry Yugi you'll be ok.  _And I'm lying.  _Umm…anyways, how's the homework coming Yami?

Yami:  I'm doing pretty good…let's see 5x9=45

Nightlight5:  Hey that's…right!  

Yami:  **begins to write down answer*

Nightlight5:  Umm…Yami.  What are you writing with?

Yami:  With this…see look.

Nightlight5:  Yami…how much of that have you done?

Yami:  Just did the last one.

Nightlight5:  Yami…did you not notice that you were writing on paper…WITH WHITE OUT!!

Yami:  **looks at paper**  Oh…I was wondering why I couldn't see the answers.

Nightlight5:  **sighs**  Are you sure your not Joey?

Joey:  Hey!!

Nightlight5:  Sorry

Nightlight5:  Well anyways…I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now I have to go see if I can read what Yami wrote.  Let me see Yami…oh…Please R&R.


	4. A Friend in need, is a friend Indeed

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Nightlight5:  Hey! Thanks to all of you who took the time to read and review, I really appreciate it.  Well, it's nice and quiet around here right now, because Yugi and Yami went out for the day.  Well, now I can read in peace and my chocolate is safe for the time being.  Man, Yami sure can eat some chocolate. **The door swings open and Joey comes walking in**

Joey:  Hey Nightlight5 where's Yugi and Yami?

Nightlight5:  Doesn't anyone knock anymore?

Joey:  huh?  Oh…why would you want us to do that?

Nightlight5:  **smacks head in hands** I don't know.

Joey:  Oh well, I'll just wait here till they get back.  **Begins to walk towards the refrigerator**

Nightlight5:  But…wait I…Oh never mind.  **Just then the door opens again and this time Ryou walks in**

Ryou:  Hey Nightlight5 where is Yugi and Yami?

Nightlight5:  Doesn't anyone that walks through that door ever come to see me anymore?

Joey:  There gone Ryou.

Ryou:  Oh…well then I'll just wait for them to get.  Hey Joey! Whatever your in there making I want one too.

Nightlight5:  **sighs** I guess I could just restock the refrigerator tomorrow, just as long as they don't…**crash**…break anything!  Oh man…their going to destroy my house.  Yugi, Yami you'd better get back soon!

Joey:  It's ok!  We're not hurt!

Nightlight5:  No!  But what about my dish?

Joey:  Oh…right…umm….Ryou you grab those 10 pieces over there and I'll get these 20 pieces over here and we'll try and save it.

Nightlight5:  Anyways here is the 4th installment or chapter if you will.  Enjoy!

Chapter 4:  A Friend in need, is a friend Indeed

Joey and the gang were walking slowly back to the game shop not shortly after leaving Yugi there.

"I almost forgot to give this back to Yugi", Joey said as he held out a Duel monsters.

"What are you doing with that, Joey", Tristan asked as he peered over Joey's shoulder to see what it was.  It was the Red Eyes Black Dragon card.

"I thought that was your card Joey", Tea said looking puzzled.

"It was, until I gave it to Yugi to beat that creep Marik, Joey said as he balled up his fist, but then I burrow it from Yugi the other day and now I'm going to give it back".

"Well, We're here you guys", Ryou said as he pointed to the game shop.

Joey reached up to knock on the door when he noticed that the door was jarred open.  He put his hand on the door and slowly pushed it open making the door creek.

"Umm…Yugi?…Gramps?…you guys here"? Joey asked as everyone piled into the tiny game shop.

"Maybe there back in Solomon's room, Ryou stated, after all Yugi did say that Solomon wasn't feeling well".

"Oh yeah, Joey said rubbing the back of his head, I almost forgot".

They all began to walk towards the living room (To get Solomon's room you had to pass through the living room).  Joey was the first one in the living room and also the first to notice Solomon lying on the floor with a metal lamp lying beside him.

"Gramps"! Joey yelled as he jumped over the couch and slid down on the floor beside Solomon.

The others soon saw what Joey had been yelling about and had soon after done the same.  After a second they were all gathered around Yugi's grandpa.

"Hey come on Gramps, wake up", Joey said as he tried to get Solomon to respond to him.

After a minute of trying to get him to respond, Solomon finally opened his eyes.

"Thanks goodness", Tea sighed when she saw Yugi's grandpa sit up and rub the back of his head.

"Hey, take it easy their Mr. Motou", Tristan said placing a hand on one of his shoulders.

"What happened"? Ryou asked.

Solomon thought about it for a moment and then widened his eyes and looked around at the kids.

"Where's Yugi"?  Solomon asked in an almost panicked way.

"He's not here with you"?  Joey asked 

Solomon grabbed the side of the couch and tried to pull his self up. "I don't know".

"Hold on there a second Gramps, you can't do that just yet, Joey said pulling Solomon back down, and what do you mean you don't know".  We just left him here a few minutes ago".

I'll go check his room", Tristan said as he jolted quickly up the stairs.  It didn't take Tristan long to check and then come walking back down the stairs.  Everyone was looking at Tristan waiting for his report.

"Well, he's not upstairs".  It had been the answer Solomon had feared.

Solomon squeezed his eyes closed and then looked back at Joey and the others who were now worried and looking to him for answers.

"Yugi's father came back today after leaving him eight years ago", Solomon said.

They all let out their own kind of shocked noise when they heard Solomon say that.

"Yugi's dad", Joey interjected.

"Yes, Joey, he and Yugi's mother left Yugi with me eight years ago and told us that they would be back in a few week, but weeks turned into months and months turn into years and we never heard from them, until today.

"Wow, Tristan said, I never really thought about Yugi's father before".

"Maybe it's because he never mentioned him", Tea said still waiting for Solomon to tell them the rest of the story.

"But that still doesn't answer why Yugi isn't here", Joey said a little more worried this time.

"After Yugi's father showed up this afternoon I let Yugi go to the arcade while I spoke to his father alone".  "He said he wanted to take Yugi back to Egypt with him when he left.

"What?! Joey said, but he can't do that, this is where Yugi lives".

"That's what I told him, Solomon said, but he said that Yugi would come with he whether he wanted to or not, and that he couldn't have me interfering, and that is when he hit me and that's all I remember.

"So your saying, Joey said in a worried and shocked, that he was still here when Yugi got home".

Solomon closed his eyes as they started to fill with tears.  "I'm afraid so".

"Then that would mean… Ryou began to say.

Joey didn't need Ryou to finish his sentence before he know what had must likely happened. He quickly got up and jumped out of the living room and ran outside.

"Yugi!!!" Joey began to yell, "Yugi!!!"

"It's no use Joey, their long gone by now".

Joey turned around to see Tristan standing beside him.

"Come on Joey", Tristan said and put his hand on Joey's shoulder, but Joey jerked his shoulder away.

"I can't leave until I've found Yugi".

"We all want to find him Joey".  "But we're not going to find him by just by standing out in the driveway".

Joey hung his head.  He knew what Tristan was saying was true, but he didn't want to believe it.  He couldn't believe that all of this had happened in a little more then 10 minutes.  They had just been with Yugi at the arcade and now he was gone.  Joey lifted his head back up and looked at Tristan.

"Let's go Tristan, Joey said as he began to walk back to the game shop with Tristan behind him.  He reached up and wiped the tear that had started forming out of his eye.  If he expected to save Yugi, he had to be strong.  Upon entering the shop, they noticed that Ryou, Tea, and Grandpa were gathered together in a circle.

"Hey, Joey said as he walked toward the group, what's going on"?

"I found this on the floor", Ryou said as he turned to show Joey the crumpled up piece of paper.

"What is it"?  

"This is a map of Egypt I gave Yugi when he 7".  Grandpa said.  "That red dot right there shows where Yugi's mother and father was going to be while they were gone".

Solomon quickly shoved the map into his pocket and began to walk to his room.

"Where are you going Gramps"?

"I'm going to get my grandson back".

"I'm coming with you", Joey said as he took a step forward.

"And me two", Tea said as she stepped up to stand by Joey.

"We're all coming", Tristan said as he and Ryou joined the others.

"I know you do kids, but I can't let you put yourselves in danger because of this".

"I can't stand around here knowing that my best buds out there somewhere, because I know that if it were one of us out there instead of Yugi, he would be doing everything he could to help us".  "Yugi has saved my butt several times before…and now it my turn to return the favor".

"In a way, Ryou spoke up, Yugi has saved us all before".

"And we're not going to leave him out there…Tristan started.

…when he has his friends here to help". Tea finished.

Solomon smiled at all the determined faces of Yugi's friend.

"Yugi sure knows how to pick friends", Solomon said as he nodded his head in defeat.

"Go get ready and meet me at the airport in an hour". 

Joey smiled at Solomon and ran out the door without saying anything to anyone.

_"I'm coming Yugi"._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Yami opened his eyes and began to look around.  He noticed that he was inside the Millennium puzzle.

"Err…What happened"?

He leaned up and rubbed his head. "Err…Yugi"?

Yami got up and walked to the door of his soul room and tried to open it, but was surprise to find that it wouldn't come open.

"Why won't this come open"?

That's when he remembered what had happened not to long ago.  Or at least he thought it was not to long ago.

"Yugi"!!

Yami began to pull on the door harder, but it still wouldn't open.

"We must be separated".

//Yugi?//

/Err…Yami?/

//Yugi!…where are you?  Are you ok?//

/I don't know…it's...dark…where are you?/

//Inside the puzzle, but where is the puzzle?//

/Err…it's not with me.  I woke up and it was gone./

//Yugi…are you ok?//

/I'm having a hard time moving or holding my head up for that matter./

//Grrr…Whatever your father used on that clothe must have had some kind of paralyzing drug on it.  Who ever did this is going to pay!  Don't worry Yugi, I'll find you.//

/….../

//Yugi?…Yugi?!//

** 

            Yugi stopped the link when he heard someone enter the room.  He opened one eye and tried his best to look up.  His vision was still a little bit blurry and all he could see was the outline of a heavily muscled man in a suit.  The man approached Yugi and leaned in close to him.

"Mr. Toton will now see you", he said in a deep voice.

_"Mr. Toton"? Yugi thought._

The men then reached down and pick Yugi up by the waist.

"Err…let me go"! Yugi said as he weakly tried to wiggle away, but it was no use.  The drug was still weighting heavily on him and he could barely move.

"Soon enough", the man said causing Yugi to stop.

_"I have a feeling this isn't good", Yugi thought._

Nightlight5:  Well that's it for now…but I promise that the next chapter will be more exciting.

Yugi:  Hey Nightlight5 we're back!

Yami:  So what have you been up to all day?

Nightlight5:  You don't want to know.

Yugi:  Why…what happened?

Nightlight5:  Let's just say it got ugly around here.  Ummm…Yami?  Where are you going?

Yami:  To the kitchen.  I'm starving!

Nightlight5:  I wouldn't go in there then.

Yami:  Why?

Nightlight5: Joey and Ryou have been here all day!

Yami:  **looks at the refrigerator irritated** 

Yugi:  Where are you going now?

Yami:  Out…I still have to have something to eat.  Come on Yugi.

Nightlight5:  Wait!…Bring me back something!  Err…the things I have to put up with.  Anyways…thanks to all that read. 


	5. A Deadly Will

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Nightlight5:  Well I'm back and I promised a more exciting Chapter so that's what I'm going to give you.  Before I get started I would just like to say thanks to all that review and for the tips on how to make the story better.

Joey:  Are we in this chapter?

Nightlight5:  Well Joey I guess I could…Wait a minute…what are you doing in my house?!

Joey:  Well, I decided to come back and see if Yugi and Yami had gotten home yet.  **Just then Yugi and Yami walk in the door with food from different restaurants**

Yugi:  Joey?  What are you doing here?

Joey: Hey Yugi, Yami, whatcha got there?

Yami:  You stay back you giant vacuum cleaner!!

Joey:  Hey man…I was just asking.

Yami:  Well with you, after asking comes eating.  **Begins to walk to the kitchen with Yugi and Joey not to far behind**  I watching you Joey.

Joey:  **Puts hands up**  What?  I didn't do nothing.

Nightlight5:  Hey!  What about me?  I'm hungry too.

Yami:  **Throws an apple and hits Nightlight5 in the head**

Nightlight5:  G…thanks…**takes a bite**…^O^  Hey!  This is rotten!  **sighs**  Oh well, here is the story anyways…I have to go to the kitchen and see what they haven't eaten. Hey!  Yami!  Give me something better then this!

Chapter5:  A Deadly Will

            Yugi hung limp in the tight grasp of the large man that was carrying him.  He would try to open his eyes every now and again to see where he was at, but it was no use, his vision was still blurry.  He finally decided to give up and close his eyes.  He couldn't understand why he was getting worse.  It was as if all his senses were shutting down.

_"Shouldn't this drug be wearing off by now?"_

Yugi was beginning to get worried.  Where were Yami and his puzzle, and why had his father brought him here.

            His Father…

_"Why couldn't he just leave me alone?"_

Finally they came to a stop.  Yugi decided to try to look around one more time.  When he opened his eyes he saw nothing but blurry darkness.

_"Where am I now?"_

As soon as the thought ran through Yugi's head, a bright beam of golden light shot through the room causing Yugi to shut his eyes and let out a small groan.  He was about to open his eyes when he heard an unfamiliar low voice.

"Welcome Yugi Motou, I've been expecting you."

The voice sent a chill down his spine.  He was about to open his mouth to say something but realized he couldn't.  It scared him.  He was more paralyzed now then he was a minute ago.

"You're probably wondering who I am."

Yugi could sense the mysterious man moving closer to him. Yugi was able to open his eye for a second to see who was approaching.  The man was wearing a large black cape with tight fitting black shirt and pants under the cape.  His hair was a bright red color that was cut to his shoulder in large locks.  Yugi could finally sense the man's presence in front of him.  The man reached his hand up and grabbed Yugi by the chin and held his head up to face his own face.

"And since you can't ask, I'll answer it for you," he said as he dropped Yugi's head allowing it to hang down again.  Yugi felt a pain shoot through his neck as it fell back down into it's hanging position.  He was also beginning to felt a pain around his waist were the muscled man was holding him, but he also noticed another pain that he couldn't figure out the cause.  A pain was starting to form in the middle of his chest.

"My name is Mr. Toton, an expert aerologist for 20 years and also very good at getting my way.  For instances, it was very simple to get your father to retrieve you.  All I had to do was put his wife in danger and he was like putty in my hands.  Poor Peter, he really didn't want to do it, but I gave him no choice.  I suppose it was his own fault thought.  He made a bad decision 8 years ago. 

Yugi opened one eye and looked up at Mr. Toton, but couldn't hold it open for long.  The pain in his chest was starting to grow and was causing him to have a headache.

"Oh…I see.  So I touched on a nerve.  Oh yes.  Eight years ago is when your mother and father left you.  How did I know that you ask?  Well…I guess you could say that that is my fault as well."

"I'm sure your egger to hear this so I won't leave you waiting.  Eight years ago I received a phone call from your father looking for work, well of course I was only happy to give him a job.  I always have a job opening for someone to do my biding for me, but your father failed to understand that once he and Katharine joined with me, they were joined for life.  They simply thought they would be digging for artifacts for me for a little while, but they were sadly mistaken.  When Peter and Katharine's job was done, likes fools they thought they could just leave.  They failed to realize that the contract they had signed with me was for life.  They were so egger to find work that they failed to look over the contract.  I knew they had a son so I told them that they had a choice.  They could either continue with our contract and leave all that was perish, which would be of course you, behind them and no harm would come to you, or they could ignore the contract, go home, and never see you again.  So they decided that the only way to insure your safety was to leave and never come back."

"See, all stories end happily…you were safety and I got to new servant."

Yugi's heart sank deep into chest and a silent tear fell from his closed eye.  He didn't know what to say, but I guess it was a good thing because he couldn't really talk. 

_"After all this years, after all the lies and the hoping that one day my parents would come back.  It's his fault.  He ruined my life.  He took everything from me and now he has my Millennium Puzzle.  No…I won't let him take Yami away from me. I won't!"_

Yugi willed all his energy that he had left to try to talk.  He had to know his puzzle was.

"Err…Where's my…p..puzzle?"

Mr. Toton turned around to look at Yugi.  He was amazed that the boy had spoken, but then again he found it amusing hearing the struggle in his voice.  It amused him that he had used all his energy that he had worked so hard to contain on asking where his puzzle was.

"Why Yugi, Mr. Toton said with a smile, is it really worth your last bit of energy to know where your puzzle is?"

Yugi didn't say anything.  He was back paralyzed.

"Well, if it's that important to you then I'll show it to you," Mr. Toton said as he pointed off into the darkness, where a bright light soon shot down illuminating the Millennium puzzle and sending the rest of the room back into darkness.

"There it is Yugi, take a look, but, oh that's right, you can't.  You used all your energy just asking where it was."

Yugi felt anger flow over him.  He wanted to talk.  He wanted to be able to see his puzzle, his Yami, but he couldn't, thanks to Mr. Toton.  He wanted to know what was going now.  He hated being like this, and all the anger he was feeling wasn't helping the pain in his chest, in fact it making it worse.

Yugi opened his mouth and tried to say something.

"W…why…

"Why, you ask?" Mr. Toton asked as he gazed at the Millennium Puzzle with an eerie look in his eyes.

"I need its power. It's the key.

"Key to what?" Yugi thought 

"You see Yugi, the reason I brought you here is becomes I need you and your puzzle.  For years I've been reading stone tablets about the Pharaoh and the Millennium items, but also about a secret power that the Pharaoh himself locked away in inside a large door somewhere in Egypt.  For years I have been searching for this power and now I have finally found it, however, like any door, it requires a key. And do you know what that key is Yugi?"

Mr. Toton looked over at Yugi and then reached towards the puzzle and picked it up.

"It's your puzzle."

As soon as Mr. Toton picked up the puzzle it began to glow bright beams of light.  Mr. Toton shielded his eyes with his arm and continued to hold tight to the puzzle.  A light energy began to flow from the puzzle and made the form of a person.  As soon as the light died off Mr. Toton put his arm down and looked in the direct where the energy had formed, but he was surprised to find the face of the anger Pharaoh looking back at him.

Yami looked straight into Mr. Toton's eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing with the Millennium Puzzle?" Yami said angrily

Mr. Toton quickly disposed of his surprised look and replaced it with a grin.

"So good of you to join us Pharaoh, my name is Mr. Toton."

"What is it you want Toton?!"

"I want your Will."

**~~At the Domino Airport~~**

A loud announcement came over the speakers:  Flight B6 now boarding for Egypt.

"Come on Tea, Joey said as he walked to board the airplane, if you don't hurry we're going to miss our flight!"

Tristan was behind Tea pushing her along as quickly as he could.  "Come on Tea, pick up the pace."

"Aww…I don't see why we have to fly to Egypt!  Why can't we ride the bus?"

"A bus, Ryou said scratching his head, to Egypt?"

"Don't worry, Solomon said as he gave his ticket to the woman at the boarding entrance, it won't be so bad."

Tea gritted her teeth as Tristan gave the woman his and her tickets and pushed Tea onto the plane. 

Tea closed her eyes as Tristan plopped her into the isle seat beside him, Ryou and Solomon took the next two seats behind them and Joey sat in the next seat behind them.

The engines on the plane suddenly roared to life causing Tea to jump and latch a hold Tristan's arm.

"Ahhh…Tea, get a grip, we haven't even started to move yet."

"I do have a grip and I don't plan on letting it go anytime soon," she said as she began to squeeze tighter. 

Tristan made a pained face as he tried to pull Tea off.

Joey sighed at the two of them and leaned back and closed his eyes.

_"Please Yugi, be ok when we found you."_

**~~Back in Egypt~~**

"My Will," Yami repeated giving Mr. Toton a puzzled look.

"Yes," he said as he tossed the puzzle up and down in his hand.

"Why do you need my Will?"

" I need to open that door over there.  Behind that door is a power great enough to bring me all seven Millennium items, if it is used properly.  Luckily, I know how to use it.  You see Yami; the puzzle is the key to unlocking the door.  To open it I have to place the puzzle into that triangular lock on the door…

"Then why haven't you done it already, Yami said in a anger voice, you have the puzzle."

"I have to have your Will to open the door otherwise the magic barrier around the door won't break, after all, it was you who placed it there over 5,000 years ago."

Yami was getting tried of asking questions and not getting the answers he wanted. He was getting worried about Yugi.  He wanted to see Yugi.  He wanted to make sure he was ok. Yami began to look around, he could feel him around somewhere, besides, it was the only way that he could come out of the puzzle, but it was to dark, he couldn't see anything.

"I'll never give you my Will!"

"You don't think that I would make it that simple for you…Mr. Toton began to say, but was quickly cut off by Yami.

"Well, let me make it simple for you, he said as his anger began to raise, I don't care what is behind that door and I don't care how you plan to open it!  All I care about is what you've done to my aibou!

"Where is he Toton?!" Yami demanded

Toton was angered by Yami's outburst but grinned anyway.

"You mean little Yugi," Toton said as he pointed his finger and a light shown down on top of the large man that was holding a limp Yugi.

"YUGI!!"

"Grrr…What did you do to him Toton?!"

"You mean besides the sleeping and paralyzing drug that was on that white cloth."

Yami clutched his fist and made a low growling noise at Toton.

"Don't test me Toton!"

Toton smiled at the Pharaoh's angered expression and then continued. 

"There was also another drug on the cloth.  It's called the 24hour drug."

"What does it do?" Yami asked

"It kills its victim within 24hours of exposure if the antidote isn't introduced before then.  So I would say he has about 30 minutes left."

"What?!"

Yami was about to say something when he heard Yugi let out a low groan.

"I'll make you a deal Yami, Mr. Toton said as he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a syringe, if you give me your Will to open that door, then I'll make sure your aibou gets this.

Yami looked at Yugi's pained face in horror and then to the large door.  Then he looked at Toton with a defeated frown.

"Grrr…Take it!"

Toton looked pleased as he threw the syringe to the man holding Yugi.

"Don't give him the antidote until the door begins to open."

/Y…Yami/

//Yugi!! Hang on. You'll be getting that antidote soon//

/Yami…you can let…Toton…open that…door/

//But if I don't you'll…//

/It…doesn't matter…er/

//No…I won't let anything happen to you.  Giving up my Will for a second won't kill me but if you don't get that antidote that drug will kill you//

Toton walked over to the door and put the puzzle into the lock.  The puzzle began to glow and Yami could feel his energy draining.  He dropped to his knees and then looked up at Yugi.  The large man was now sticking the syringe in the side of Yugi's neck.

//You'll be…ok now Yugi//

But Yugi didn't responded.

After the man was done injecting the antidote into Yugi he drop him to the ground and then disappeared into the shadows.  Yami looked at his aibou lying on the ground breathing hard.  Yami crawled on his knees over to Yugi and put his head into his lap.  Yami was losing his energy fast.  Yugi opened one eye and looked up at Yami.  Yugi was about to say something when Yami put his finger over his mouth.

"Shhh…you have to save your energy."

Yugi then began to talk anyway.  "You have to…save your…energy too."

The puzzle then stopped glowing and the door began to swing open.

"This is it, Toton said as he stepped into the room behind the door, the power inside is all mine!"

Yugi then looked up at Yami and then closed his eyes and passed out.

"Yugi…Yami called out to him, but he was weak too and then he felt all of his energy flow out of him and he was pulled back inside the puzzle.

Mr. Toton then went and stood over Yugi's lifeless body and left out an evil laugh.

"No one can stop me now!"

Nightlight5:  **lets out a sigh**  Wow…that chapter really took it out of me.

Yugi:  Yeah…it took it out of me too.  **bites a piece of pizza**

Nightlight5:  Hey! Where did you get that?

Yugi:  Yami gave it to me.

Nightlight5:  Well, is there any left?

Yugi:  Nope.  I got the last piece.

Nightlight5:  That pizza looks tasty.

Yugi: O.O  My pizza!  **runs off**

Nightlight5:  Come on Yugi.  Just a bite.  **runs off**

Joey:  Well, I guess I'll end the chapter.  Thanks for reading.  Please R&R

Nightlight5:  Joey!  Get away from my computer!

Joey:  Ah…got to go…bye.


	6. A Dream and a Scheme

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but this fic does contain made up Characters. Thanks To All Who Reviewed!!!

[blah]=Dream

/blah/=Yugi to Yami

//blah//=Yami to Yugi

_blah_=thinking

Nightlight5:  **Yawns** So bored…so I guess I'll start on chapter6.  

Yugi:  **Walks out of his room and rubs his eyes** Good morning Nightlight5.

Nightlight5:  Morning Yugi…Yugi watch out for that…**boom**…wall.

Yugi:  **rubs head** Ouch!  How long has that been there?

Nightlight5:  Since forever.

Yami:  **stumbles sleepily out of his room** What was that noise?

Nightlight5:  Yugi ran into the wall.

Yami:  Again?

Yugi:  Hey…that wall is hard to see this early in the morning.

Nightlight5:  Maybe you need glasses.

Yami: or a Helmet.

Yugi:  No really…I'm fine.  I probably just need something to eat.  **Begins to walk to the kitchen**

Yami:  Umm Yugi…watch out for that…**boom** desk.

Yugi:  I'm ok.

Yami:  At this rate Yugi isn't going to make it to the kitchen.

Nightlight5: At least not without a concussion.

Yami:  I'll go check on him.

Nightlight5:  Well, here's the story.

Chapter 6:  A dream and a scheme 

[Joey opened his eyes to a clear blue sky.  He could feel the rays of sunshine beating down upon his face, and the warm sand underneath him.  _"I could lay here for a thousands years," _Joey thought to himself.  It was the must peaceful spot that Joey had ever been in.  Lying there made it feel like all of his problems would just melt away.  "Wait a minutes," Joey said as he quickly sat up and looked around.  For miles, all he could see was sand glancing like pure gold under the sun.  "How did I get here?"  As soon as Joey had asked that question a large pyramid shoot into walking distances.  "Ahhhh," Joey yelled as the sight of the sudden approaching pyramid caused him to scramble backwards.  Then the sky turned a black color and began to roar with thunder.  Joey looked up at the sky as a large drop of rain hit him in the eye.  Joey growled as he rubbed his eye and felt the rain begin to beat harder on his back.  Joey looked towards the pyramid to see an open door in the side.  _"It's better then being out in the rain," _Joey thought right before he made a mad dash toward the opened pyramid.  Once Joey was inside, he plopped down on the floor and sat in the large puddle of water that had dripped off of him.  The inside of the pyramid was fairly dark, all expect for one beam of light that Joey had just now noticed.  Joey looked up at the base of the light and noticed a small figure standing in the light.  Joey rubbed his eyes as the figure came into clear view.  Joey's heart leaped as he saw what looked like Yugi with his back turned to him.  "Yu…Yugi?" Joey said as he took a step forward.  The small figure jerked around at the sound of Joey's voice, scaring Joey and causing him to take a step back.  Yugi looked at him with an evil glare, but Joey didn't notice it.  Joey began to run at Yugi and stopped in front of him and put his hands on Yugi's shoulder.  "Aw man Yug", Joey said as he looked at the ground and caught his breath, "where have you been buddy, you worried us to death." But Yugi never answered. "Yugi?" Joey said as he began to look up at him, but before Joey reached Yugi's face he stopped and looked at his right arm.  He noticed there was a dark shadow curling and constricting Yugi's right arm.  Joey looked at the dark shadow in horror and then grabbed Yugi' left arm and began to pull him along.  "Come on Yugi, we have to get out of here."  Joey was pulling Yugi along when he felt Yugi put his hand, on his hand that held him.  Joey stopped and turned to look at Yugi, but when he turned around all he saw was a brilliant blue flash and a burning sensation on his hand before flying 3 feet away from Yugi and landing on the floor.  "I'm sorry Joey", Yugi said as he looked at the blue swirl of energy around his right arm, "but I can't go with you."  "What are you saying Yugi?"  "Am saying that I have things to do and I can't have you in my way."  Yugi then held out his right hand and a red energy flared came out of his hand and created a large hole under Joey, but before Joey fell he grabbed a hold of the side of the hole and hung there.  "Yugi", Joey yelled as he tried to get a better grip, "why are you doing this, I thought we were friends?"  "Ha, you thought", Yugi said as he stood over the hole, "let's face it Joey, your not the brightest person."  Yugi then stepped on Joey's hand and said one last thing before Joey fell into the darkest of the hole.  "I have no friends."  Then Joey fell deep into the darkest of the hole.]

"Joey, Joey, JOEY!"

Joey wake up in a cold sweat.

"Hey Joey, come on it's time to go."

Joey looked up towards who was speaking to him. It was Tristan.

"Come on Joey", Tristan said as he pulled Tea along with him; she was still gripped onto his arm; "were here, so let's go."

Joey pried his self out of his seat and made his way off the plane.  Joey scratched his head and yawned.

"That dream really freaked me out.  But was it a dream or was it real?  Nah…It's just a dream.  Dreams aren't real.  Are they?" 

Joey walked into the airport lobby and found Grandpa looking at the map with a confused stare.

"What's the matter Grampa?"

"I hate to say this Joey, but I don't know if I can read this map."

Joey had a shocked look on his face and was about to say something, but Tristan beat him to it.

"WHAT, you mean we came all this way and we can't even read the map!"

"I'm afraid so Tristan", grandpa said as handed the map to Joey, "this map is so old that some of the important details on it has been rubbed off."

"No", Joey said as he placed the map close to his eyes trying to read the rubbed off words, "this can't be, we have come so far, and…and map or no map.  I'm not giving up.  I'm not going back to Domino City until Yugi is with us.

"Joey's right", Ryou said as he balled up his fist to match Joey.

"Maybe we can ask for directions", Tea stated finally letting go of Tristan's arm.

"Yeah Tea, We're just going to go up and ask someone, Hey! Do you know where they keep all the kidnapped kids around here?" Tristan said in a serious and teasing manner.

Tristan stepped behind Ryou when he saw the deadly look on Tea's face and the fire flames shoot up in the background.

"It was just a joke Tea."

"I know who it is you seek," said a strange voice

They all quickly turned to see the man facing them.

The man stood a little bit taller then Joey and wore a turban. He also wore a plain white cape and a white dress like thing that an Egyptian would wear, but what grabbed their attention the must was the golden like key around his neck.

"Hey I know you", Tristan said stepping out from behind Ryou, "You're the one who saved me and Duke's life on the Battle City Blimp."

"Yes, my name is Shadi, and I see why you have come here.  You come in search of your friend, "the stranger said.

"That's right, how did you know that?" grandpa asked.

"Not many things escape the all seeing power of my Millennium Key."

They all gasped as they gazed at his Millennium Key.

"Hmmm…he possesses one of the Millennium Items that I seek", Bakura said as he watched safely tucked away inside the Millennium Ring," perhaps I will take an interest in my aibou's little adventure."

Shadi then stepped up and took the map from Joey's hands.  He quickly looked over the map and looked back at them.

"I know where you wish to go.  I myself have been there several times.  I can take you there if you wish."

"Oh that would be wonderful", Tea said with a glitter of hope.

"Wait a second, Tea, how do we know your not just going to lead us out into the desert on a wild goose chase?" Joey asked in a not-so-sure voice.

"You don't, but what other choice do you have?" Shadi asked.

Shadi then turns and begins to work off.  "If you want to find your friend, then you would be wise to follow, but be warned, the deserts of Egypt are no place for the weak."

Joey's expression turned confused and then he fired back.  "Are you saying I'm weak?"

Shadi continued on his journey to the door but still replied. "Perhaps."

Joey clearly angered at the comment.  "Well, I'll show you."  And with that Joey grabbed his bag and ran to catch up with Shadi. 

"Hey! Joey", Tristan said in an attempt to stop him, "wait for us!"

Then they all took of after Joey and the strange they had just meet.

****Back at the Pyramid****

            Yugi woke up but didn't open his eyes.  He could feel that he was sitting upright, in some kind of chair.  It was cold, hard and uncomfortable.  He decided to give opening his eyes a try, and to his surprise they popped open and everything came into clear view.  He began to look around and noticed he was still in the same room that he was in before he passed out, but now the room was totally lit.  Yugi tried to stand up but was quickly pulled back by both wrists.  That's when he noticed that both his wrists were bund to the armrest of the stony chair, and a sharp pain shooting through his right arm.  He then directed his attention to his right arm and saw that his blue jacket had been taking off and the gash in his right arm had been revealed, but that wasn't what Yugi was worried about.  He was worried about Yami.  He still didn't have his Millennium Puzzle.  He had tried the link but nothing came through.  They must have been too far apart this time and plus they were both weak from the energy drain they had both received.  Yami had taken must of the drain.  Yugi still could see the energy flowing out of Yami as the color faded away from him and he became weak.  He couldn't stand it to see Yami like that, so he shook the thought from his head.  Right now he needed to focus on getting out of here and finding Yami. Yugi struggled to get free from his binds but stopped when the pain in his right arm got worse.  It was infected and puffy which didn't help with the pain.

"Well, I should have let Yami rebandage it yesterday when he wanted to."

"Hey, your awake."

            Yugi snapped is head back in the direction of the voice and was surprised at who he saw.

"Dad," Yugi managed to spit out.

            Yugi sat there staring at his father.  He didn't know whether or not to be mad at him or glad to see him.  From what Toton had told him his father had no choice but to bring him here.

"But why didn't he just tell me, I would've understood.  But he shouldn't have gone about it the way he did."

"What are you doing here," Yugi said trying not to sound so angry.

"I'm here to check on you; I thought you were never going to wake up." Peter said as he made his way over to Yugi's side.

"How long have I been out?"

"Only for a couple of hours, but you know how us fathers worry," Peter said as he knelt down beside him..

"No", Yugi said turning away, "I don't."

"Yugi, I", Peter began but was quickly cut off by Yugi's next question.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Yugi I can't tell you everything", but once again Yugi cut in.

"I already know", Yugi said pausing for a second, "I just wanted to know your side of the story, since I had to hear Toton's side of the story."

"Look", Yugi said looking back at him, "I don't expect you to tell me what's going on, and I just want to know where my puzzle is."

"Yugi, I'm sorry", Peter said as he looked up at his son's surprised face, "I know that me and your mother caused you a lot of pain in the past, and I don't expected you to forgive us so easily or even at all, but I want you to know that what your mother and I did in the past was…well…we thought it was the best thing to do at the time".

            Peter looked up at Yugi and noticed his eyes were watery and his head was held low. Peter looked back down at Yugi's arm and put a warm cloth on he's gash.  Yugi turned to his arm and hissed in pain.

"Sorry", Yugi's father said as he continued to examine the infected gash. "What did you do to get this Yugi and why did you let it get so infected?" 

"A freak window accident, and between being paralyzed and tied to a chair I really haven't had time to tend to it." Yugi said.

Peter smiled for a moment at the humor in Yugi's voice but it quickly faded when realized how frightening all this must be to his son.

Yugi looked down at his father once more.  His expression was sad and distance.  It was clear that his mind wasn't on what he was doing.  Yugi had felt bad for saying what he had, even if it was true.  The silence was unbearable, and Yugi wouldn't have normally said anything, but he had to know something.

"If you only answer one of my questions, then answer me this." Yugi said as his dad looked up at him.

"I shall try," Peter said as he nodded.

"Where is my Millennium Puzzle?"

"Can I answer that?" came a strange but familiar voice.

Both Yugi and his father jerked their stare away from each other to see who was talking.  They both had a good idea as to who the familiar voice belonged to, and sure enough, they were right.  There stood Toton about ten feet away from them holding the Millennium Puzzle in his hands.

"I'm guessing your looking for this."

"Give me back my Millennium Puzzle", Yugi demanded as his father rose to his feet and stood beside him.

"As you wish", Toton said and began to walk over to him.

"What", Yugi thought, "he's just going to give it back, just like that.  Something isn't right here.  There's no way he would just give it back.  He's up to something, but what?"

Yugi felt his father tensed up with every step that Toton got closer.  He couldn't tell if he was afraid of Toton or if he just didn't want him anywhere near him.  When Toton was finally in front of him, he reached down and slipped the puzzle back around Yugi's neck, then backed up a few steps.  When Peter saw that Toton was backing away he relaxed for a moment.

"See, I'm not such a bad guy after all." Toton said as he stood watching the both of them and putting his hand into his pocket.

//Yugi?//

/Yami!/

//Are you ok?  I've been trying to reach you but you never answered.  They didn't hurt you did they?//

/I'm fine, I tried to reach you too but you never answered.  Are you ok?/

//Yes, I'm fine, A little drained but I'm ok.  I heard you but you never answered back. You had me worried to death.//

/I'm sorry/

//It's all right, your ok now, but I wonder why you couldn't hear me?  Are you sure your feeling ok?//

/Yes, besides feeling drained myself, I'm fine./

 //Then we must be careful, I feel some kind of strange energy coming from within this chamber.//

/What kind of energy?/

//I'm not sure, but I know that this energy feels dark and unfriendly.//

Yugi mentally nodded and then pushed himself back into reality.  When he finally came back into the real world, Toton was staring at him.  His stare sent a chilled down his spine.

"Now", Toton finally said, "I gave you your puzzle back, now you must do something for me."

_"I knew he was up to something."_

//be careful Yugi.//

"I want you to bring me the seven Millennium Items."

"What?" 

//Yugi, let me speak to him.//

/Are you sure you're up to it?  With your energy drained you wouldn't be able to take control for very long./

//I'm fine//

/Uh…okay…if your sure./

Yami nodded to Yugi and then left him behind in the puzzle.

A brilliant flash came from the Millennium Puzzle and Peter had to squint his eyes to see what was going on.  However, Toton did not.  It was almost like he had expected it.  When the flash was gone Peter looked to Yugi.  He was shocked.  It no longer looked like Yugi anymore, but someone completely different.

"Hmph, I can assure you that's not going to happen." Yami snorted.

"Well, looks like the Pharaoh has finally come out to make sure little Yugi wasn't in any trouble." Toton said with amusement in his voice.

Peter looked at his son in shocked.  _"Pharaoh? Is this still my son?"  _

"I don't know why you want the Millennium Items or why you even think that I could get them, but you will never get me to bring them to you." Yami said in a weaker voice then before.

"From the sound of your voice Pharaoh, you're not going to be able to do much more for much longer.  Besides, by the time I'm through with you, I think you'll be more then happy to bring me the Items.

Yami growled under his breath.

/He's right Yami, why don't you let me take over for a little while./  

//I'll be ok aibou.//

"What makes you think that I can bring you the items," Yami asked.

Toton smirked then began to tell his tale. "For years I have read the tablets of ancient text, learning anything I could.  Until one day I stumbled onto an ancient text that spoke of how the Pharaoh had locked ancient powers away into seven Millennium Items.  I have tried to find these ancient artifacts but always in the end, I'd fail.  I was discouraged by my failure and decided to go back to reading the ancient text.  That is when I discovered that only the Pharaoh had the power to collect the Millennium Items.  But the Millennium Items aren't the only things that contain great power."

Toton brought out a golden circle, which almost resembled a coin, and held it between his finger and thumb.  The golden item had the same eye on it as the Millennium Items did.

"For example", Toton said, "this little artifact is not a Millennium Item, but it still holds great power.  When the power inside the Millennium items were locked away 5,000 years ago, they couldn't all contain this last piece of power.  So this disk was created to store away the last bit of magic that the others could not.  This artifact is called the Shadow Disk." 

"And what does this Shadow Disk do?" Yami asked clearing hearing the energy drain in his voice.

"Why don't I just give you a demonstration?" Toton said as he walked over to where Peter was standing.

"J, please take Peter back to his room." Toton said as he waved a heavily muscled man in black over.

J grabbed Peter by both arms and put them behind his back. 

"What are you planning on doing Toton?!"

"Nothing that concerns you anymore."

J began to drag Peter off out through an open door, but not before Peter yelled back one final thing.

"If you hurt him Toton, you'll be in more trouble then you're in now."

"Yes, Yes", Toton said as he waved off Peter's outburst.

/Yami, are you sure you're ok, I can feel your energy getting low and whatever Toton's about to do might seriously worsen your condition./

//I'm fine…really.//

Toton began to lower the shadow disk to Yugi's gash.

/You don't sound fine.  I'm going to take over./

//No…Yugi Wait!//

Another bright flash came from the Millennium Puzzle and this time Yugi appeared.  Unfortunately for Yugi, he had appeared at a bad time.  Toton had finally reached Yugi's arm and had rammed the disk into he gash.  Yugi flinched and was about to let out a yell of pain, when he noticed that the background around him was fading away and being replaced with the background of the Millennium Puzzle.

"What am I doing inside", Yugi paused for a second and sat down on the floor as the pain in his arm increased," inside…the Millennium…Puzzle."

            Yugi had his head hung down looking at his arm, until he heard the sound of running footsteps coming towards him.  He pulled his head up just in time to see Yami slide on his knees and stop beside Yugi.  He then took Yugi's arm into his hands.

"Why did you do that Yugi?"

"Do what?"  

"Why did you switch with me at the last second?  If you haven't, then I would be here instead of you."

And that's why I did it." Yugi said.  "I knew that whatever Toton was about to do wouldn't be good for your already bad condition; and don't try to say your fine because I know your not; so I couldn't just sit by while Toton tried to destroy you."

"So you risked your life for mine?" Yami asked surprisingly, but didn't give Yugi time to answer before he began to speak again. "It shouldn't surprise me, you have always been willing to risk your life for others Yugi, and that is what makes you a special person.  Throughout our travels, I've meet many people, but I have never meet anyone else like you Yugi.  I am glad you are my aibou."

Yugi smiled at Yami.  He could tell that Yami was worried from the uneasiness in his voice.  Yugi was still looking at Yami's face when he noticed Yami's eyes widen.  

"What's wrong," Yugi began to ask but stopped when he saw what Yami was looking at.

They were both looking at the gash.  At first it looked like it had been the last time he had seen it, but then it started to close up, and within a minute it had closed together completely.  His arm now appeared perfectly normal, like nothing had ever happened, except for the now clearly glowing Millennium eye on his arm where his gash had been.

"I don't like the looks of this," Yami said as he let go of Yugi's arm and watched it fall limply to the ground.  "What's wrong Yugi?"

"I can't move my arm."

Then, just as Yugi had said those words, dark shadowy beams shoot out from his arm and began to coil around him and pushed Yami away.  Yugi gasped and began to remember back to his dream he had had only a night ago.

"It's just like my dream.  I can't let this happen or who knows what evil will come from this, but what can I do when I can't even move."

Yugi struggled trying to get away from the shadows, but it only caused them to become tighter.  The shadows were now forming a cocoon like ball around him and shutting him out away from the light and causing him to become weak and drowsy.  Yugi couldn't see anymore, it was totally dark.  All he could do now was hear the cries from Yami who had obviously made his way back over to the cocoon and was trying to use what like Shadow Magic he had to free him, but it was no use.  It wasn't working.  Yugi was now suspended inside the hollow ball of shadows.  He felt his self go cold as his mind went blank and he lost all consciousness.

"Yugi!", Yami yelled as he shot a white light of magic from the Millennium Puzzle at the cocoon, but it didn't effect it.  Yami tried to grab a hold of the cocoon but a piece of the shadow reached up and knocked him away causing him to hit one of the walls inside the puzzle.  When he hit the wall shadows flew away from the cocoon and pinned him to the wall.  He struggled to get free of the shadows, but his efforts fell short.

"Yugi, I have failed you.  You risked your life to save mine and now I have failed to do the same for you."

Toton kneeled down in front of Yugi waiting for results.  Yugi had been sitting still with his eyes closed and slumped over in the chair for a few minutes now and Toton was beginning to wonder if the disk had worked.  Finally Yugi straighten up and began to open his eyes.  When Yugi's eyes were completely open Toton smiled in satisfaction.  Yugi's eyes were completely glazed over in a purple color and there was no sign of life in them.

Toton stood and snapped his fingers causing the binds around Yugi's wrist to release.

"Stand up Yugi."

Yugi rose to his feet.

Toton laughed as he watched Yugi obey his command.

"Now your mind belongs to me," Toton said as he instructed Yugi to come over where he stood.  Toton began to circle Yugi.

"So Yugi, do you still believe that you wouldn't bring me the Millennium Items?"

Yugi said nothing.  He just stood there with the same glazed look on his face.

"Well, let me show you how easy it is.  Yugi, go bring me the seven Millennium Items."

Yugi turned and grabbed his jacket, and with that, he disappeared from the pyramid and from sight."

Nightlight5:  Well that's it finally.  I'm sorry it took so long to get it up, we have been moving and I haven't had a chance to update.  So I hope you enjoyed it.  Please R&R, and still tune for chapter 7.  Hopefully I can get it up quicker then this time.


	7. An Isis Shadow Game

First off I just want to say that I don't earn Yu-Gi-Oh. *Cries* Ok now that that's over with it's time for the review responds!

**Sorceress Vanessa**- Don't worry I'll save you from those evil fans! **Jumps in her new Internet car and turns the key only to find that the car won't crank** huh?  Oh…I'm out of gas. Well, I hope you're a fast runner and thanks for the review.

**Starfire**- Well, you wanted a new chapter, so here it is. ^_^

**Bayleef**- Finally, someone who understands, I have short memory lose to…umm…what was I saying, anyways thanks for the review!

**CrazyAboutYugi**- I'm having a problem figuring out where to bring her in but don't worry, she'll be in there before long. Thanks for taking time to review.

**inuyashabutterfly- **I'm glad that you enjoyed them and I hope you like this one just as much. 

**Hey-** I'm glad you like him, I'm sorry about the wait.

**Mittens no Hikari-** Mayonnaise? Hmmm…that's weird. *Looks down at her mayonnaise jar and sees the word Toton on it* *laughs and throws the jar behind her* Where ever did you get that idea? *Anime sweat drop* Thanks for the review.

**IMSOWEIRD-** Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I'll have to go read those two Chapters of yours. *Winks*

**Ophelia-** Sorry for the wait but my access to my typing computer has been limited. I hope you enjoy. ^-^

**Viola-** *cowards away* I..I'm sorry. Like I told Ophelia, I have limited access to my typing computer. Please don't kill me! *hides behind Ryou*

Nightlight5: *walks into her dark house* Hello? Anybody here?  I guess there all gone.

Joey: Hey Nightlight5!

Nightlight: *screams and hit Joey with her grocery bag*

Joey: Ahhhhh! *Falls on the ground and a big knot forms on top of his head*

Nightlight5: *gasp* I sorry Joey but…but what are you doing larking around in the darkest of my house?

Joey: Well, *starts looking through the grocery bag* I'll let them tell you why.

Everyone: *jumps out and yells* Surprise!!

Nightlight5: *Blinks* what is this?

Ryou: Happy Birthday Nightlight5.

Yugi: How come you didn't tell us it was your Birthday?

Yami: Yeah, we live with you and we didn't even know.

Nightlight5: Well, I didn't tell you because…it's not my birthday.

*The room grows silence and all the smiles turned into confused faces*

Tea: But Joey said that today was your Birthday…he even picked out your cake…  *looks at Joey with an evil glare* Joey Wheeler! Did you tell us it was Nightlight5's birthday just so you could get some cakes?!

Joey: *stops eating from the grocery bag and looks up at all the evil glares* Well, I..I…Look I was hungry at the time and all I wanted was so cake. I didn't think you guys would go throwing some kinda party!

Tea: *grabs Joey by the ear* you better hope you enjoyed that cake, because the next thing we throw is going to be you out that window!

Nightlight: Well it was a nice thought everybody.  *Looks at everyone fighting with each other* Oh Well, Here's the story everyone.

Chapter7: An Isis Shadow game

            The sands of Egypt shifted and swirled around its newest traveler.  The soft set of the traveler's feet sunk into the sand barely, only stopping him for a second, and then stepped on ward. The dusty wind around his face made it hard to see who it was, but the outline of the traveler was undeniably Yugi.  The hoarse wind burned against his lifeless eyes, but he didn't flinch.  He just continued on his journey to his first task, to collect the Millennium Rod and Necklace.  It's what he had been instructed to do; therefore it was what he had to do.

            Yugi finally appeared on top of a hill and the dusty wind died down revealing a whole city below him.  He smiled silently to himself as a soft gust of wind whipped by causing Yugi's bangs to curl around his face.  He looked around the city one last time before closing his eyes and allowing his Millennium Puzzle to trace any magic being used in the area. Once Yugi reopened his eyes, his lifeless stair met a small cleared area with nothing but what looked like a whole in the ground with a wooden door over the top.  This is the place where the Millennium Puzzle had picked up a small amount of ancient magic.  Yugi took one last glance at the area before turning to the down ward path towards the city and on toward the cleared area.

***~Inside the Millennium Puzzle~***

Yami gritted his teeth at the shadowy darkest that bound him to the wall.  He had never seen shadows with such powers that didn't come from a Millennium Item.  The shadows began to coil around him like snakes, but then one of the shadows appeared in the shape of a snake and tried to bite Yami's arm. He gasped at the sight of the approaching snake and flinched before the snake made contacted with his arm, but the snake dissolved back into a shadow when it hit his arm. Yami sighed at the fact the snake wasn't real, because snakes was one of the very few things he was afraid of.  The shadows appeared to be feeding off his fears. Yami had just realized something, if it was like this for him with only a few shadows to worry about, then it must be even worst in the cocoon of shadows Yugi was locked in. 

_"Yugi…"_

Yami's eyes teared up as he looked toward the cocoon where Yugi had disappeared only a short while ago.  He was angry that he had let his aibou down, and now there seemed to be nothing he could do to help him now.  All hope seemed to be lost.

(A/N: ~~Blah~~ stands for Yugi's bad nightmares) 

~~Yugi suddenly appeared in front of his school dressed in his usual blue uniform and the golden Millennium Puzzle hanging from his neck.  The school was at it's usual crowded self and the sound of chatter could be heard from all the way down the street.  Yugi looked around in confusion at his new surroundings. 

_"How did I get here? How…"_

            Yugi's thoughts were interrupted by the familiar chatter of his friends sitting and standing by the pair of swings at the side of the school.

_"My friends! Boy am I glad to see them."_

            Yugi ran at full speed over to them and stopped right behind Joey.

"Hey guys, I'm so glad to see you. I just had the weirdest dream." Yugi said trying to hold some of his excitement back. Yugi stopped and waited for his friends to respond but they never did.  It was like they never heard him, like he had never said anything.  "Guys?" Yugi asked walking around Joey and coming to face him.  Joey was in mid-conversation when he stopped and looked around. 

"What's the matter Joey?" Tristan asked.

"Did you guys hear something?" Joey asked looking around.

"Joey," Yugi said waving his hands in front of Joey's face, "it's me Yugi, can't you hear me? Can you even see me?"

"Your starting to hear things man, it was nothing," Tristan said waving it off.

"Come on guys, let's go inside, It's getting cold," Tea said rubbing the sides of her arms.

            Yugi stood there watching his friend walk of towards the school.  He couldn't understand what was going on.  Why couldn't they see him or why was he even here?  He felt so confused and now he didn't even have his friends to talk to.  He was about to follow them when he felt a sharp tug at his soul and Yami appeared outside of him.  Yugi fell on the ground and clutched his chest.  There was something different about Yami.  He was solid.  

Yami didn't even bother to turn around and look at Yugi before running after Yugi's friends.  His friends turned around and waited for Yami to catch up with them and then entered the building. Yugi sat on the ground with confusion painted in his eyes once again.  

_"Yami? Joey? There all…gone."_

He didn't move from his spot on the ground.  He didn't see the point of it.  He just sat there watching the pairs of young teens talking and laughing together as they entered the building.  The bell soon rang leaving Yugi all alone outside in the cold wind.  Yugi looked around and shook from the wind that seemed to pass right through.  His eyes finally stopped searching for someone when he saw a black shadow take the form of his body and sit down in front of him.  Yugi's eyes widen and he scooted back a little.

"There's no need to be afraid," the shadow said grabbing Yugi by the arm.

"What do you want?" Yugi asked trying to slightly pull away.

"I only want to help you," The shadow figure said as he looked into Yugi's eyes, "All of your friends have left you, Yugi. No one knows you even exist."

Yugi didn't say anything; he just continued to try to pull away.

"Come on Yugi, don't be this way. I only wish to help you."

"No," Yugi said, "I don't want your help."

"But I can help you get your friends back," the shadowy figure said as a flash of red shot over his eyes and reflected in Yugi's eyes.

            Yugi stopped struggling for a second and strange thoughts began to run through his head.

            _"What if he can really help? Wait, What am I thinking? This shadow is the reason I'm here. He can't help me!"_

            Yugi pushed hard to get out of his mind. It was as if he had been locked in his thoughts, but at that moment nothing was going to stop him from getting out. When he finally made it out of his mind he noticed the surprised look on the shadows face, but Yugi didn't have time to react to the look, because when he looked down he saw that the shadow was beginning to merge with him.

            "Hey, What are you doing," Yugi said putting a hand on the shadow's arm that was now entering his body.

            "No, stay out!"

            As soon as Yugi yelled that a bright light shoot out from his hand, blasting the shadow back away from him. Yugi then felt his self fall back into darkness.~~

****~~Back in Egypt~~****

Yugi stood at the entrance to the hole looking down into its blackness. He looked up at the sun and allowed the wind to play with his hair one last time before stepping into the darkness.

            Once inside the hole Yugi stepped farther and farther into the darkness with only the light of the Millennium Puzzle to light his way. The stairs seemed to go on forever, but finally he reached the bottom. The bottom was dimly lit with torches and Yugi could feel the heat from the torches licking at the sides of his face. He made his way down the maze of halls allowing his Millennium Puzzle to guide him to other Millennium magic. He finally came to a halt in front of a closed door. Yugi closed his eyes and disappear in a puff of black. When he reappeared he was inside of the room and was now silently watching the two people that was inside.

            "Well, this is our last day here, Malik." Isis said as she finished closing the latch on one of her suitcases.

            "Yes, our task as tomb keepers is over, "Malik said looking around, "and I'll be glad to leave this…

Malik stopped what he was saying and stared at the presents that was now hidden in the shadows of the door.

            "What's the matter brother?" Isis asked turning and seeing the shadow standing in front of the doorway.

She quickly pushed Malik behind her and proceeded to speak to the shadow.

            "Who are you and what do you want?" Isis asked.

She waited a moment for a reply, but never received one.

            "_I don't like this." Isis thought, "How did someone find us down here and why does my Millennium Necklace now sense an ancient evil power at work here?"_

            "Why don't you stop hiding in the shadows and show yourself?" Isis said in a more demanding way instead of asking.

She watched as the shadow shifted for a second then stepped out of the doorway.

            "Pharaoh?!" Isis exclaimed "How did…Where did…"

But Isis was lost for words. Why was the pharaoh here or here in Egypt for that matter?

            "Isis…Malik," Yugi said with very little emotion.

Isis and Malik winced at the sound in Yugi's voice. It was harsh and emotionless.

            "I have come for your Millennium Items, and I aim to take them," Yugi said as he raised his hands and took them to the Shadow Realm.

            "Yugi?" Malik said pushing his self passed his sister to stand beside her.

            "Pharaoh, why are you doing this?" Isis asked.

            "I must, my orders clear," Yugi said turning his side to them, "I must collect all seven Millennium Items and bring them to the alignment of the stars."

            _"Alignment of the stars?" Isis thought, "What does he mean by…Wait! Alignment of the stars, is he speaking of the pyramids?" _

            "Whose orders Yugi?" Malik asked.

            "Enough questions, " Yugi replied to Malik the turned to Isis, " Isis, your Shadow Game begins now."

Suddenly shadows came up from ground and wrapped around Isis' arms enabling her from moving.

            "Sister!" Malik yelled.  Malik tried to get to his sister but all of a sudden an invisible box came around Malik and stopped him dead in his tracks.

            "Stop this Pharaoh, what's wrong with you?!" Isis asked in a pleading voice.

Yugi simply smirked and ignored her question.

            "This game will test your mental strength Isis.  The game is very simple. All you have to do is answer my riddle, and you my go free. Are you ready Isis? Here we go."

This is the reason you stay 

awake at night,

It's the reason we all

tread close to the light

It's the shiver that runs

up and down your back,

It's the monster that hides

within the black

You can control it

but it controls you,

It's the factor that decides

if you make it though. 

"You have one minute Isis. If you win, you go free, however, if you lose, you will be dragged down to the shadows of the Shadow Realm and there you will stay for all eternity and I will take position of your Millennium Item. These game starts now."

            Isis ran the riddle over and over through her mind, but for some reason, her mind began to get foggy. 

            _"No", Isis though, "I can't give in, if I don't concentrate on the riddle I won't be able to solve it."_

            Isis tried her hardest to fight away the fog but only after a few seconds it had totally filled her mind. 

***~Inside Isis mind~***

She suddenly appeared into an empty room.

"What?" Isis said as she looked around the room. "Where did everybody go?" She scanned the room until finally her eyes hit something familiar. "Malik?" Isis said as she began to step closer to him. "Malik, what's going on?" But Malik didn't answer. Isis stepped to the side of him and put her hand on his shoulder. When she did Malik made a grunt in pain and grabbed his head. "Malik!" Isis yelled, "What's wrong?" Malik didn't answer but stopped and let his arms fall by his sides. He then turned to face Isis. Isis removed her hand and stumbled back with a gasp. "Marik!"  Marik let out a evil laugh and then began to speak.

            "Surprised to see me, are you Isis?"

            "You!" Isis said in a hurt but angry voice, "I thought you were gone for good."

            "You thought wrong. It's funny how things happen isn't. Now that I'm back, I'll make sure that you don't try and bring your pathetic brother Malik back." Marik gripped the Millennium Rod in his hand and rose it towards Isis.  The center of the eye began to glow and Isis could feel a push from it's power. 

***~Outside Isis mind~***

**            "**Malik!!" Isis yelled with her eyes closed. She felt tears running down her face and she could still hear the hard and cold voice of Marik in her head.

            "Isis!" Malik called out trying to push his way out of the box. "What did you do to her, Yugi?!"

Yugi stared at Isis with a sideways smirk and then turned to Malik.

"She is living out the game. She is living out her worst fear. Those fears will consume her mind and allow her to not be able to think straight. Only by solving the riddle will those fears go away.

            Malik growled under his breathe at Yugi and then thought about what he had said.

            _"Her fears? Why would Yugi make Isis see her worst fears if it didn't have anything to do with the game. But what if it does have something to do with the game."_

"Isis!" Malik yelled, "The answer is Fear! You have to say it!"

Yugi looked down at his watch and then snapped his fingers. Isis opened her tear filled eyes and looked around to Malik.

"Malik!" She yelled, "Your alright!"

Marik smiled at her but his smile turned into a shocked frown as he looked down and saw the swirl of blackness under Isis's feet.

            "You have failed to answer my riddle Isis, your brother was right, the answer was fear, but you still lose." Yugi said as he released his hold around Malik, "Now you have to go."

The shadows around Isis began to swallow her as Malik ran over to her and held her hand.

            "No", Malik said shaking his head, "You can't go!"

            "I'm sorry, Malik," Isis said as she squeezed his hand, "I'm sorry that I couldn't win for you.

The only thing that the shadows haven't consumed now was her hand and the hand Malik was holding onto. As the last of her slowly began to disappear, she said one finally thing.

            "I love you, brother."

Then she disappeared into the Shadow Realm as her Millennium Necklace fell to the floor.

Malik fell to his knees and let the tears in his eyes round down his face. He clinched fist and shut his eyes tightly.

            "Isis!!"

Nightlight5: *sniffles* That was sad.

Joey: Then why did you write it. *takes a bite of cake*

Nightlight5: I wrote it because it was sad. *grabs the cake from Joey* and this is my cake!

Joey: You women are weird. *grabs cake back* No it's not, you already said it wasn't your birthday.

Nightlight5: So, The cake was still suppose to be for me.

Yugi: *slips in while Joey and Nightlight5 are fighting for the cake and steals it*

Nightlight5 and Joey: *both reach for the cake*

Joey: Hey! Where did it go?

Nightlight5: Like you don't know! You probably sat here and ate it all while we were arguing, I mean how would I ever know, you eat so fast.

Yugi: *sets the cake down in the other room*

Yami: Go work Yugi. *ruffles Yugi's hair*

Tristan: Alright! Now it's time to eat some cake!

Tea: *hits Tristan on the head* Shhh Tristan! Do you want them to hear you.

Tristan: *rubs head* The way those two fight. They'll be in there for hours.

Everyone, save for Joey and Nightlight5: *starts to eat cake*

Ryou: Thanks for reading and sorry again for the wait. Please R&R


	8. The Threat Within

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

First of all I would like to thank all the people that reviewed the last chapter, you people are the greatest! *Hugs reviewers*

**Review response: **

****

**Sorceress Vanessa:** *jogs up behind the running Sorceress Vanessa* Boy it's a great day for a jog, especially with the angry mob behind us. *Points to the mob* Do you think this is safe for us seeing that neither one of us are good runners? And plus, *@_@* I'm getting a cramp! But I'm glad you liked the story. ^_^****

**Mitten no Hikari: **I'm really glad you liked the story and sorry about the word mess-ups. Anyways, I would give you a piece of cake, but Joey over here ate it all, even I didn't get any. Joey: Look! How many times do I have to tell you, I Didn't Eat The Cake! Besides, *gets on all fours on the floor and smells around* I can still smell it around here. Nightlight5: @_@ You mean you can smell it out? Geez…Kaiba was right, you are a dog. Joey: WHA?! Nightlight5: Anyways thanks so must for reviewing. ****

**Azzie@Az: ***cries* People shouldn't leave cliffhangers. There Evil!! Yami: Does that make you evil then? Nightlight5: huh? ^~^" Me? No! How asked you? Yami: -_-" Nightlight5: Anyways, thanks for the review.

**Inuyashabutterfly: **I'm really glad you are enjoying the story and I thank you stopping a reviewing. ^_~****

**Starfire20042002: **Hmm…Gee…What can I say to this review. It might would help if I could read it. Yami: *takes the paper* It's just as I thought. Nightlight5 and Yugi: *leans over Yami's shoulder* What? Yami: It's Ancient Egyptian, Hey! I can read this. Yugi: What does it say? Yami: How am I supposed to know? Nightlight5: But you just said you could read it. Yami: Yeah, 5,000 years ago. *rolls eyes* Yugi and Nightlight5: *Anime Fall* Yugi: Well, anyways thanks for reviewing, I think. Nightlight5: Yeah, even though we can't read it, we still are thankful that you took the time to review. ^_^

I would also like to thank the following people for putting me on their favorite story list:

**Sorceress Vanessa**

**CrazyAboutYugi**

Inuyashabutterfly 

**Anime-crazed33**

**Isilfea**

Anyways, Thanks for the reviews once again you guys, but I guess that's enough for the reviews.

Nightlight5: Joey, can you smell where the cakes at?

Joey: I thought you said I ate it. *Pouts*

Nightlight5: just smell okay!

Joey: Yes my lady. *Rolls eyes*

Nightlight5: *rolls eyes as well*

Joey: *jumps up* I got it! It's coming from over there, in that room.

Nightlight5: *pushes Joey out of the way* Then what are we waiting for?! Let's check it out and then I can give all the reviewers a piece of cake!

Joey: Hey! What about me?!

Chapter 8: The Threat Within

"Isis!!"

Malik clutched his head in his hands as the remained on his knees at the spot where Isis had disappeared.

            Yugi smirked at the sight of Malik crumpled and sadden form. He began to walk towards Marik, causing the shadows under his feet to separate with every footfall. He now stood in front of Malik, watching his eyes as they tried to hold on to the tears that threatened to fall. He reached down in front of Malik and slipped his hand around the Millennium Necklace.

"She won't be needing this anymore," Yugi stated, no longer paying attention to Malik's bewilder state.

"How… could you?" a hurt but angered voice arose from Malik.

"It was simple," Yugi stated without feeling, " she was obviously to weak to handle even one of my weaker Shadow Games. One with such few powers, as she should not have a Millennium Item and desires to be sent to the Shadow Realm. You could almost say that, I was doing her a favor."

            Marik pulled his self off the floor and wobbled a minute before regaining his balance.

"I don't know what's the matter with you Yugi, but I can't and will not forgive you for sending my sister to the Shadow Realm."

"It's looks like I've upset you Malik," Yugi said in a teasing manner, "But tell you what. I'll give you a chance to bring your sister back, if you think you're up to the challenge."

"Why should I trust you," Malik spat, "After the way you've been acting, after the way you sucked my sister into the Shadow Realm!"

"I guess you can't trust me", Yugi said turning his back, "But tell me Malik, how do you plan on getting her out?"

            Malik stood quiet for a moment. He hadn't really thought about how he was going to get her out, and come to think of it, there was no way to get her out without Yugi letting her out his self. He would have to trust Yugi, even thought it might be another trap.

"What is it a have to do?" Malik hissed

"You do nothing right now," Yugi said heading towards the door, "Once I have managed to obtain a Millennium Item I am to bring it straight to my master. So Malik, your Shadow Game will have to wait."

"If you think I'm just going to let you walk out that door without a fight you have another thing coming!" Yugi stopped and turned his head to face Malik.

"So why don't you try your luck Malik, Why don't you see if you can come over here and stop me?" Yugi turned back to the door and began to leave.

"Alright then I will!" Malik hissed as he went to take a step forward, but to his surprise before his foot could even touch the cinder block below him, it fell away and disappeared. "What?!" He went to step again but only to have the same thing happen. Before Yugi could even left out of the room Malik was surround by a large pit of blackness, which who know if it even had a bottom to it.

"What's the matter Malik, I thought you were going to come stop me?" Yugi chuckled with a glint of evil in his laugh. (A/N: Wow! That's kinda hard to image Yugi doing that. But it's true! You can ask the blind man down the road, he saw it all!)

"What have you done Yugi?!" Malik hissed angrily as he continued to look for a way to get away from the pit.

"I'm only making sure you stay here so when I come back to take your Millennium Item I won't have to look for you."

"Why do you hesitate, why not take my Millennium Item now and save yourself the trip?" Malik asked.

"Your right Malik, it would make more sense to just take your Item now and save me the trouble of destroying you later," Yugi said as he stood in the doorway with his back turned to Malik, "But it is not my instructions."

            Yugi now cut the conversation off and exited the doorway only to be followed by Malik's last statement. "You can't hold me here forever Yugi, it's only a matter of time before I find away out and beat you at your own Shadow Game!"

Yugi chuckled at Malik's last attempted to intimidate him. _"Pathetic baka, He doesn't even know an illusion when it's right in front of him."_ He began to walk up the stairs and could just feel the light dancing across his face once again. He climbed to the surface and pulled himself out of the darkness and onto the warm sand. His first task was done and he could now head back to the Pyramids.

****~~**Inside the Puzzle**~~****

Yami, at this point, had finally been able to free one of his arms from the entanglement of the shadows. He placed his free hand on the shadows that bend him to the wall and gathered his energy, allowing it to swirl around him, allowing it to become stronger. The power was now to it's fullest point and with one mighty blast Yami was able to blast away the shadows and he fell to the floor with thud. He picked his self up and made a beeline towards the cocoon that had previously swallowed Yugi up right before Yami's eyes. 

            Once he was closer to the cocoon he slowed down a bit feeling that the shadows were sensitive to his presents. He could feel that the shadows would do what ever it took to keep the prize they had inside theirs. "Yugi!" He yelled trying to get a response. "Yugi, wake up! We have to get you out of here. Come on Yugi!" Yami waited for a second hoping that he would hear Yugi's innocent little voice once more, but nothing happened. The shadows around Yugi seemed to hiss in laugher at Yami's attempted to contact Yugi. Yami didn't know what else to do but to try his Shadow Magic again, but he doubted that his Shadow Magic would work on shadows. Once more he allowed the energy to build up inside of him until they threaten to over take him. He released the energy causing it to hiss and sizzle at the point of impacted, but as Yami thought, the energy cleared away and had done no damage. Yami slid down to his knees and panted from lost of energy.

Yugi felt the darkness fade slightly around him as a shadow appeared in front of him. As before it took the shape of his body and approached him slowly.

"So Yugi, are you still holding on to the hope that one of your pathetic little friends will save you, or your yami, or have you finally begun to realize that you are in my hands now and no one can stop me from doing what I will with you." The Shadow said with a small chuckle.

            Yugi picked his head up weakly and replied. "I'll never give up… you haven't won yet." After saying that Yugi could no longer keep his head up. The shadows that bound him by the hands and feet seem to be sucking ever last bit of energy from his body. It was almost like being in the Shadow Realm.

            The Shadow made a smirk and a glint of amazement could be seen in his eyes. He stood in front of Yugi and reached out his hand. With his extended hand he held Yugi's head up to face his. Yugi's eyes were half open and the beautiful amethyst they once were seemed to be duller and sadder.

"My dear, sweet, Yugi, still fighting to the bitter end I see. And for what? So you can return to your useless friends! Well… let me tell you something Yugi. Your friends don't care about you. If they did, they would have found you by now!"

            Yugi felt his heart stop at what the shadow had said. Was it truth? Had his friends and his yami already forgotten about him? Yugi closed his eyes tightly and let a small tear ran down his face and stopped when it hit the shadows hand.

"That's it Yugi. If I can get him to let me in his body, then I'll be able to take over him completely and then no one will be able to stop me or tell me what to do. Not even at baka Toton."

"There There Yugi," the shadow said wiping another tear from Yugi's face, "I'll be your friend, and you won't ever have to worry about me leaving. All I ask is for you to just let me in."

            Yugi opened his eyes and looked at the Shadow as if to consider his offer. Yugi blinked the tears out of his eyes and was about to ask when he heard a familiar voice calling out his name.

            "Yugi, wake up! We have to get you out of here. Come on Yugi!"

            Yugi's eyes widen and tried his best to look around with the shadow still holding his head. "Yami? Is that you?"

Yugi turned his head back to face the shadow. "Your wrong… Yami would never… forget me, and neither would my friends."

The Shadow's face turned angry as he squeezed his hand, that was holding up Yugi's head, harder causing Yugi to wince at the additional pain.

"You and your stupid yami!" The Shadow spat. "But don't you worry I'll get what I want sooner or later and then you'll all be sorry. I'm done talking to you. So to make sure you don't try any lame attempts to get out and hurt yourself, I'll have to put you back to sleep."

Yugi felt his energy being sucked away and he tried to pull away, but it was to late. He blacked out. The last thing he heard was the Shadow's harsh voice.

            "Night night Yugi!"

****~~**Back with Shadi and the group**~~****

            Shadi eyed the map careful making sure that there was no mistake in their direction. Grandpa stayed close to Shadi and tried to help him in anyway he could.

Joey sat pouting on his camel. He didn't like riding on camels, because every time the camel would take a step forward it would almost bounce him off.

"Hey Shadi!" Joey spat out trying to keep his bounce. "Do you think you could have found anything better then these things for us to ride on and when are we going to be there?!"

"Patience Mr. Wheeler," Shadi said, "we will be there soon enough, and as for our rides, camels are the best way to get across the desert. They can go days without water."

"Maybe your camel just doesn't like you Joey," Tea said as she rode proudly by him with Ryou close behind her.

"What?! You gotta be kidding me. Animals love Joey Wheeler." Joey said with a goofy grin "Isn't that right my little camel?"

            The camel made what sounded like a growling noise, which wiped Joey's grin off his face. The camel then jumped off into a high-speed and hit the back of Ryou's camel. Joey, which of course was screaming to the top of his lungs, then flipped completely over the camel's head, hit Ryou, and they both hit the ground with a thud.

            "Ouch! Joey, your on my leg!" Ryou said in his British voice.

 Tea and Tristan couldn't help but to laugh at the sight of both Ryou and Joey face first in the sand with Joey squishing Ryou

            "Looks like you're no Doctor Dolittle after all eh, Joey?" Tristan mocked.

            "Shut your yap Tristan, or I'll have my camel run into you next time."

 "Strange," Shadi said looking at Joey and Ryou, "and camels are usually such gentle creatures."

            Shadi took a look up at the horizon ahead, before looking back at the map, but something caught his eye. He looked up again towards the horizon and could see a small figure approaching them. "It can't be…

"What is it Shadi?" Grandpa asked worriedly. The rest of the group heard the tone Grandpa had used and what Shadi had said and were now eager to know what was going on.

"What's the matter Shadi," Tea asked as they all gathered close to him.

"Look out in front of you and tell me what you see." Shadi said pointing.

Tea and the rest looking up to the black figure approaching them, but the group know the small figure to well.

            "It can't be," Tea gasped.

            "But it is," Ryou chimed in.

            "No way!" Tristan exclaimed.

            Joey looked on at the figure in front of them and finally spoke one word.

            "Yu… Yugi?!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Nightlight5: YAY!!! I'm finally done with this chapter! I'm really really sorry it took so long everybody, but my computer broke and my mom's computer doesn't have any kind of writing software on it, so my sister is the only person with a half way working computer now and I don't live with her so I have to write on this fic whenever I can. Again, I'm really sorry, but I'm suppose to be getting a laptop for Christmas and then I'll be able to write on this fic all the time and you know what that means?! More Updates! Thanks for reading everybody! Please review and have a Merry Christmas!


	9. The Confrontation between Friend or Foe

Hey guys! I'm really really sorry it took so long for me to update. We're kinda in the middle of trying to find me a good computer, since the one I'm using right now is... well, is JUNK! Anyways, Let's get started.

**Review Responses:**

****

**Mittens no Hikari: **YAY! A cake! For me? *Hugs cake* O.o' *looks at her cake covered self* Maybe hugging a cake wasn't such a good idea. *Looks over at Joey and sees him holding an empty box* Joey? Where did all your camel treats go? Joey: Where all food goes once it's in my sight. Nightlight5: ~_~ Right don't the garbage disposal. Thank you for the review and for the cake that I'm wearing, this color looks great on me. Joey: Thanks MnH.

**CrazyAboutYugi: **Thanks for understanding about the late late updating. I really glad you're getting into the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks

**Bayleef: **So true! They don't know what there in for, but I hope everything will be okay. Thanks

**Amethyst: **I'm glad you think it's great and I did update, but I didn't quiet make the soon part. Sorry and Thanks!

**LadyDeathStrike1: **Ah! Don't kill poor Bakura! *Hugs Bakura* He can't help it if he's just a poor Baka. Bakura: Hey! Nightlight5: Thanks for the review!

**SerafinaMoon: **I'm sorry I just had to end it there; it's my evil nature coming out. So okay okay, here's your update. Thanks! ^_^

**Sorceress Vanessa: ***stops and catches her breath* so we can finally stop running now? *Falls on the ground* what a relief! That cramp was starting to kill me. But I guess I better hurry up and update so the angry mob won't come back. Thanks!

**Fire Pendant:** *jumps at her screaming no* Erk! Come down. Don't worry... well, maybe I shouldn't tell you that since I know what's coming up next, but I don't want to spoil the story. ^_~ Thanks!

**inuyashabutterfly: **Thanks! I do really want to be on the school newspaper. *Flames* But they won't let me! I think a good Anime section is what our school needs. But no, I really don't have the cake. Only the one MnH gave to me and I'm wearing that one. See, it goes perfectly with my eyes. Yugi: But your eyes are brown. Joey: *licks lips* It was a chocolate cake. Nightlight5: Hey! Wait a minute! How you know? Joey: Ummm, I don't. Got ta go bye! Nightlight5: . Why doesn't he just eat everything? Thanks for the review!

**Una1: **Awww, Thank you and thanks SerafinaMoon. I'm really glad you like it. Thanks for the review! ^_^

**Sword Master Jeff: ***gasp* A laptop! *Hugs SMJ* Thank you Thank you Thank you! And you even put all my files on it. You're too kind! Thank you for the review and for the laptop! ^_~

Thanks you guys for all the reviews, I never thought I would get this many *58*! You guys are the best! *Hugs all the reviewers*

**I would also like to thank the following for putting me on their Favorite Story List:**

**CrazyAboutYugi**

**Sorceress Vanessa**

**inuyashabutterfly**

**Anime-crazed33**

**Isilfea**

**MitoSanu**

**Mittens no Hikari**

**SerafinaMoon**

Thanks you guys! Now Yugi?

Yugi: huh?

Nightlight5: Would you be so kind as to do the Disclaimer for me?

Joey: I'll do it! Nightlight5 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh so she needs to stop torching my little buddy!

Nightlight5: Joey Wheeler! Nobody pulled your string and you ate my cake... both of them... so you'd better be glad I'm not torching you!

Joey: *sticks cake in his mouth*

Nightlight5: That's better! Now, on with the show... I mean story. ^_^

_"Blah"_=thinking

/blah/=Yugi to Yami

//blah//=Yami to Yugi

**Chapter 9: The Confrontation between Friend or Foe**

Yu... Yugi?!

     It was the only words Joey could muster out at the time. Could it really be Yugi standing before them or was it just a mirage the cruel desert had sent to play with their weary minds. But it couldn't be, this was just too real. He had to find out for himself.

     "Hey Yugi", Joey yelled taking a few steps closer, "Is that you?"

Joey continued to step closer and closer until he felt a firm grip take hold of his shoulder and stop him in his tracks.

     "Hey, what's the meaning of this Shadi?" 

     "Don't go any closer", Shadi said as he examined the unmoving form of Yugi, "I feel a great evil inside of him, one that I haven't felt in years. I'm afraid that this isn't the Yugi you've known."

     "What are you talking about, Shadi? My little buddy's not evil." Joey continued to walk forward ignoring Shadi's warning until he was close enough to touch him.

     "Uhhh, Joey, I won't do that if I were you", Tristan said, "What if Shadi's right?"

     "Nonsense, its just Yugi"

     "Hey Yugi", Joey sighed putting his hand on Yugi's right arm, "Where have you been we've been worried about you?"

****~~Back Inside the Puzzle~~****

"Wakey Wakey Yugi", the Shadow mocked, prodding Yugi in the side to wake him up again.

Yugi slightly opened one eye and let a moan slip through his lips. His entire body ached from lose of energy, and he didn't feel like going though the mental torch again.

     "Please just... leave me alone." Yugi moaned

     "Awww, come now Yugi", the Shadow said, "I'm not here to let you sleep, besides, I'm here to give you good news."

     "I doubt that."

     "hmm, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." The Shadow shrugged it off and stepped to the edge of the darkest that surrounded them. "But if you don't want to see your friends for the last time, I'll just destroy them now."

     A sharp shot though the back of Yugi's head as his eyes popped wide open. "What are you talking about?"

     "Your friends dear Yugi, they came all this way to see you. But don't take my word for it... here, see for yourself." the Shadow said placing his finger into the shadowy walls and swirling them around. The swirl began to spread out leaving a clear image of the outside world in the center. Yugi looked at the image that lay out before him. He could see Joey directly in front of him mouthing something that he couldn't hear. He could see Tea, Tristan, Ryou, Grandpa, and even Shadi in the background all with the same worried expression on their faces; except for Shadi, whose face never seemed to contain a bit of worried ness in it. But even despite the looks on their faces, it was those faces that gave Yugi a small flicker of hope. He never thought he would see them again and now here they were, just like they always were.

     The Shadow watched Yugi's face turn from depressed to hopeful in a matter of seconds. It was a grave mistake on Yugi's part. For in that moment, the Shadow realized that he could get everything he wanted from Yugi now and all he had to do was use Yugi's last hope against him.

     "Such loyal friends", the Shadow sighed, "It's to bad their about to meet their end."

     "You leave my friends alone! They didn't do anything to you."                                Yugi pulled hard on the shadows around he's wrist begging them to let go.

     "They're in my way, and I can't allow them to continue to be in my way. But... I suppose I could let them go."

     Yugi stopped for a moment and looked into the Shadows eyes trying to figure out why he would let his friends go, just like that.

     _"I don't trust him. He's after something"_

"But first", the Shadow said, "you have to do something for me."

     Yugi bit the bottom of his lip as the pain in the back of his head increased. "What do you... want from me?"

     "You know what I want Yugi. The same thing I've always wanted. Complete control of this pathetic body of yours."

     "No way!" Yugi spat while getting a grim reminder of the pain in his head.

The Shadow shrugged and turned back to the image of Yugi's friends. "Suit yourself, but don't say I didn't warn you."

****~~Back to the Outside World~~****

     "Hey Yugi", Joey repeated, "Are you okay in there?"

Yugi placed his hand on top of Joey's hand. He jumped at the sudden movement and asked Yugi one last time was he okay. Yugi looked up at Joey and gave him a slightly evil grin before speaking.

     "Joey?"

     Joey winced at the sight of Yugi's eyes. They were dull and sad and signs of life that once covered Yugi's face were now all but gone. They were just… empty. Joey had no doubt now that there was something wrong, but it was too late. A blinding blue light shot out from Yugi's hand and sent Joey flying backwards only to fall on top of Tristan.

     "Joey! Tristan, are you okay?" Tea yelled as she and Ryou helped them both to their feet.

     "Yugi?" Joey Whispered

     "Yugi, what's the matter with you?" Grandpa scowled

     "I told you this was not the Yugi you once knew", Shadi stated calmly.

     "Well, if that's not Yugi", Tea questioned, "then who is it?"

     "That's an excellent question." Shadi stated and then turned to Yugi, "An excellent question that demands an answer."

     "I would worry less about who I am and worry more about what I'm about to do to all of you."

     "Look here ya creep", Joey yelled taking a step closer, "I don't know who ya are or what ya want, but ya better let my little bud go or ya'll have Joey Wheeler to deal with."

     "That's right", Tristan chimed in, "You'll have all of us to deal with."

     "Oww, Yugi doesn't have quiet brave friends", Yugi smirked, "but right now friendship won't save you or him!" Yugi began to glow a bright blue and the earth began to rubble causing Grandpa to fall off his camel and onto the ground.

     "What's going on?!" Grandpa yelled

****~~Back Inside the Puzzle~~****

       "What are you doing?!" Yugi yelled, "leave them alone!"

     "I'm doing what I told you I had to do Yugi. Now what kinda of shadow would I be if I didn't keep my word."

     "Why can't you just go around them without hurting them? You have the power. Why can't you just leave them alone?" Yugi shook his head trying to will away the on coming tears, but was unsuccessful. "Why can't, you... just, leave them alone?"

     "Awww, come now Yugi", The Shadow mocked skimming his fingers along the sides of the walls causing the others shadows to twist and swirl, "There's no need for tears. This can all stop if you just give me what I want. What do you say?"

     Yugi didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. His friends had traveled all the way to Egypt to save him and now they were about to be destroyed buy this shadow that now resided inside of him. But now, he had a decision to make. He had to choice between himself... or his friends.

     "I guess that's a no then", the Shadow said whirling around and slowly walking back to the screen like image.

     _"I'm so sorry about all of this you guys," Yugi thought as a salty tear slipped down the side on his pale cheek, "_but I won't put you in danger any longer."__

"So, I guess I'll just have to destroy...

     "No, wait." Yugi whisper. "Take it."

     "What's that Yugi", the Shadow said, "I couldn't quiet hear you."

     "I said take it!" Yugi spat feeling a little more angered this time then before. "If it's my body you really what, then just take it and leave my friends alone!"

     The Shadow smirked, letting out a small laughed and then turned on his heels. He's eyes had now turned to a deep crimson that seemed to glow in the dark. Yugi was taken back by this, but at the same time he felt peaceful, he felt as if he were fading away into this peaceful nothingness. He was slipping away, but to where he didn't know, nor did he really care.

     The dark shadows rapped around the young boy after he had slipped into unconsciousness, covering him from head to toe. The Shadow approached slowly wearing the smile in victory. He shook his head slowly and let a small laugh slip from his throat. 

     "Yugi... I hadn't realized how much of a fool you really were. I would have never been able to destroy your friends, not so long as you were around. The love you have for your friends was the only thing keeping me from destroying them, but now that you're gone, there's nothing that can stop me now. It's strange, to think that the only way to save your friends, has now become their must certain death!"

****~~Back to the Outside World~~****

     The rumble began to get stronger forcing the surrounding sand behind Joey and gang to rise into a tidal wave, sending a dark shadow out over all but Yugi.

     "Watch out behind you, you guys." Tea yelled over the loud rumble.

     "Let's get out of here!" Tristan yelled

     "We can't", Joey said, "We can't leave without Yugi!"

     "He's to far gone man! We'll have to worry about him later!"

     "We can't move guys", Ryou yelled, "with all this rumbling we can't even stand for two seconds!"

     There was nothing else left do. Because they couldn't stand, there was nothing else left to do but brace themselves for the oncoming wave. But a certain spirit wasn't going to stand for this.

     _"These foolish mortals can't even handle something like this on there own, Bakura sneered from inside the Millennium Ring, _"But if I'm going to be around long enough to gain the seven Millennium Items, I'm going to need Ryou's body to do it."__

Ryou fell to the ground as another rumble knocked him off his feet. He looked open at the wave of sand that was about to swallow them up, when suddenly he caught the bright light of the Millennium Ring glowing out the corner of his eye. Ryou looked down at the Ring and held it in his hands. A strange feeling washed over him, a feeling like he was being pushed aside. He remembered having this feeling when the spirit of his Millennium Ring uses to reside inside it. Ryou's eyes widen as he remembered that feeling well. "Can it be?" He felt his body go numb as the mouth of the sand closed and swallowed them up into an endless sea of sand.

     Yugi smirked as the sand settled at his feet and all was calm again. At least... things on the outside were.

****~~Back in the Puzzle~~****

     "After all this years, I had forgotten how good doing something like that can make you feel, right Yugi?" The Shadow looked at the small mass of wrapped up shadows where Yugi once was and smiled. "No, no... don't say another word, I would be must honored to take your place while your gone." The Shadow let out a ghostly laugh as he stepped inside the wrapped shadows. The mass began to glow a soft blue as the Shadow spoke one last time. "Soon... soon you'll all see!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Nightlight5: Well, there's chapter 9, I hope I didn't bore anybody to bad. So what did you think, drop me a review and tell me what you liked and didn't like, or what I need to improve on. Thanks, and again, sorry for the wait! ^_~

Nightlight5


	10. An old enemy takes a new Form

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. *cries*  
  
Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I know you're all excited to see what happens ^_^  
  
Readers: *yawns*  
  
Nightlight5: . Well... That's really nice...  
  
Joey: *shakes head* You should have bought them something.  
  
Nightlight5: Bought them something? What do you mean?  
  
Joey: You know... like a present. People love presents!  
  
Nightlight5: So you're saying I should give all the reviews a present?  
  
Joey: yeah! I mean... after all the reviews they've given you, they deserve a little something. *takes a bit of the cake Mittens no Hikari gave him*  
  
Nightlight5: Yeah, I guess your right! So what do you guys want? I have a bag full of snickers, see?! *looks into the bag* O.o" Where did... . Joey?  
  
Joey: *looks away really quick*  
  
Nightlight5: Scratch that last statement. I had a bag of snickers. Well, so what do you guys want? I have "Anime Coupons". Aww, a 50% sale on Yu-Gi-Oh plushes, and they even have pictures! Kawaii! *looks at the pictures* Oww, Joey, look at your plushy. What happened to your head? It looks like an uncoordinated elephant seal.   
  
Joey: ;_;  
  
Bakura: *takes the picture* Really? Because it looks like an uncoordinated elephant seal sat on his head to me.  
  
Joey: Oh yeah! Well let's look and see what kinda head you've got Bakura. *turns the page*  
  
Everyone: *_*!  
  
Nightlight5: Starts to scrabble something on her hand...7..8..3...  
  
Bakura: What are you doing?  
  
Nightlight5: Getting the ordering number... o.o' I mean, getting the page number so I'll have black mail material on Joey.o=3.  
  
Anyways, Let's go on to the review responses!  
  
REVIEW RESPONSE:  
  
MITTENS NO HIKARI: Meep! You want to blow up Shadow, but I need him for the story! Yugi, give me the script so I can check and see if you can blow he up. Yugi: Here *hands her the script* I'm with Mittens no Hikari, he's giving me the creeps. Nightlight5: *looks through the script and eyes go wide as she folds up script*. Yugi: What? Let me see. Nightlight5: No I couldn't, it's just to horrible for your eyes. Yugi: Just... Great -_-'. Nightlight5: *smiles* Thank you for the two cakes, they were great and thanks for the review!  
  
SORCERESS VANESSA: Phew... I'm glad that I can stop running now since I just updated, but now I think it's your turn to run, at least until you update your "I'm with you" fic, which by the way, nice job. Thanks for the review!  
  
LADYDEATHSTRIKE1: *jumps and hides behind a rock* Yugi? Yugi: huh? Nightlight5: I think she misses you. Yugi: Sounds like it. Nightlight5: *scratches her head* I wonder why? Yugi: -_-" Thanks for the review LadyDeathStrike, at least someone misses me.  
  
SWORDS MASTER JEFF: Thank you, and those are very good questions that in fact are going to be revealed in this chapter, so read on if you want to know. ^_~  
  
BAYLEEF: Weeeeeee! Bakura is so awesome! But yes, poor Yugi... poor poor Yugi. Yugi: Okay, I think she gets the point. Nightlight5: oh sorry. ^-^ I'm so glad you love the story and thanks a bunch for the review!  
  
UNA1: Yugi: Wait a minute, I want to know the same thing. You're not going to kill me are you? Nightlight5: *looks away and starts to whistle* Yugi: OMG, you are going to kill me. ;_; Nightlight: Now wait a minute Yugi, I didn't say that I was going to kill you, even though it would go good with the story and it would... Yugi: ;_;" Nightlight5: hehe...Ahem, anyways, I have to say yes, the Shadow is an idiot, but don't tell him I said that. Thanks for the review!  
  
TREFENWYD12: Hey, I'm really sorry about the spacing problems, there was something wrong with my old computer, but now I have a laptop and I think it works better now. I'm glad you still like the story though. Thank you for the review. ^_~  
  
DREAMER WOLF: *_* You think I'm a., good... author? *cries* Yugi: ha, she gets a little emotional sometimes... it's kinda embarrassing. Nightlight5: *glares* Yugi: Meep! *hides under the couch* Nightlight5: *wips away the tears* Thank you for the review and the compliment!  
  
/blah/= Yugi to Yami  
  
//blah//= Yami to Yugi  
  
**~~**~~**= change in scene  
  
**~~blah~~**= specific change in scene  
  
'blah'= thinking  
  
CHAPTER 10: AN OLD ENEMY TAKES NEW FORM  
  
Yugi looked down at the steady sand that now contained the remains of six weary travels under it's golden surface. Silences had now replace the once chaotic scene and only the desert wind was there to disturb it. Yugi reached down and gathered up a hand full of sand, bringing it close to his face and letting it slowly slip through his fingers. "Looks as though the sands of time thought your numbers were up, my dear, old, friends." Yugi laughed letting go of the rest of the sand and watching in blow off, out of sight. "Now, it's time to pay that fool Toton a visit." And with that, Yugi left across the sand, leaving light footprints as he went.  
  
**~~**~~**  
  
Yugi left the "sandy graveyard" behind, thinking that all who lay beneath were gone and nothing but a memory... how wrong he was. The sand above quacked and glowed an intense white light. All around the light, the sand began to part and fall away, leaving a fairly large hole tunneling into the ground. The light rose out of the tunnel and dropped to the ground beside the hole. The light soon faded leaving behind the form of white haired boy sitting on the ground with his eyes closed. The wind, ever blowing, rushed by cleaning some of the loose sand from him as he raised up his hand and wiped the rest of the sand off his face. His eyes finally open revealing rough brown puddles that burned with satisfaction as the sinister grin on his face widened. The boy was undoubtably Bakura, the spirit of the Millennium Ring. "Is that the best you've got Pharaoh?!" He yelled to no one in particular, "If so, then taking your Millennium Puzzle away from you will be an easy task.." Bakura rose to his feet and began to walk off when he heard a small grunting nosie come from behind him. He quickly turned around and looked at the hole in the ground that he had made previously. There was nothing different about it, it was still undisturbed. He was about to turn around and walk away when a hand popped out the hole followed by another grunting nosie. Bakura took a step back and gritted his teeth as he watched a blonde headed teenager pull himself out of the hole. 'This can't be! How did that fool survive?! My Millennium Item did not protect him, so how could he still be alive? And if he survived, did the others too? Bakura growled with annoyance and fled back into the Ring so that the teenager wouldn't notice any wrong.   
  
The sandy headed teenager made his way to the top of the hole and pulled himself out with one last mighty pull. Coughing for a second, the boy looked around to survey his surroundings. He rubbed his eyes as he looked around, trying to remove all the sand, when he finally noticed Ryou standing a few steps from him, looking very confessed.  
  
"Hey, Ryou", the blonde boy called, "how'd ya get over there?"  
  
"Oh, umm... I'm not really sure Joey. I just woke up and I was standing here in front of you."  
  
"Oh" Joey said scratching the back of his head.  
  
Ryou walked over to Joey and held out his hand for Joey to take it. He gladly excepted.  
  
"Thanks man." Ryou smiled and nodded to him.  
  
"Hello?!" an angry voice from below called out, "a little help up there would be nice."  
  
"Oh, sorry Tea", Joey said bending down and pulling the angry brunet from the hole.  
  
One by one the others were pulled out of the hole and brought to land on solid ground. They all sat for a minute in the silence catching there breath as the wind finally died down to only a small breeze. After they had sat there for a minute, Tea decided to break the silence.  
  
"So, now what do we do?"  
  
There was another minute of silence. No one knew what to say, or to do for that matter.  
  
Joey, having enough of the silence, finally stood up. This naturally drew the attention of everyone.  
  
"I don't really know what to do, but I'm tired of sittin' around here doin' nothing." Joey turned away from the rest of them and began to walk off. Tristan was the first to jump up.   
  
"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Tristan asked as he stood in front of Joey.  
  
"Where do ya think I'm going, I'm going to look for Yugi." Joey said trying to side step Tristan.  
  
"By yourself?" Tea asked as she too stood.   
  
"You can't go out there by yourself, Joey", Ryou chimed in, "you don't know your way around, you'll get lost."  
  
"Then what do ya want me to do?", Joey asked frustrated. "Anything is better than just sitting here doing nothing."  
  
"We all want to get help Yugi just as bad as you do Joey," Tea argued, "but we can't just go running off into parts unknown."  
  
Joey sighed and ran his fingers through his sandy 'sand filled' hair. He turned to look at grandpa, who had said nothing throughout the entire conversation. Walking over to the old man, Joey sat down beside him.  
  
"You okay, Gramps?"  
  
"Oh, yes Joseph, just thinking."  
  
"Well, don't you worry Gramps, we'll Yugi back."  
  
Joey looked away from Mr. Motou's face, not wanting to see his saddened expression that he was trying so hard to hide. While looking away, Joey seemed to finally notice Shadi, who seemed to deep in thought.  
  
"So, Shadi? What do you think we should do?" Joey asked simply for the reason that he needed something to occupy his mind while he tried to formulate a plan.   
  
"It's hard to say Joey. I sense a great struggle between good and evil within the mind of your friend. I think it fair to say that what ever has trespassed into hi mind, need not be taken lightly."  
  
Joey frown and fiddled with his fingers as he sat on the ground awaiting a suggestion from anybody.  
  
"However", Joey snapped up at the sound of Shadi's voice. "Perhaps since your friend is having trouble in the mind, then made my Millennium Key could be the answer to the puzzle.  
  
"Your Millennium, Key?" Tea asked, "How can it help?"   
  
"The Millennium Key holds the power to look into the minds and souls of an individual, and reveal their true self to me. Maybe, if I were to get close enough to Yugi then I could go into his mind and see what it is that troubles he."  
  
"Well alright!" Joey yelled with excitement. "What are we waiting for? Let's go get our little buddy and fix that brain of his." Joey began to take a step forward when he was stopped by a sharp pull on his collar shirt which yanked him back and caused him to fall on his butt.  
  
"Owf! What was that for Tristan!?" Joey yelled waving an irritated fist at him.  
  
"Sorry to rain on your parade here Joey, but unless you've come up with so kinda plan to find Yugi, we're still just as lost as ever."  
  
"Oh... right"  
  
"Hey! Mr. Motou? What happened to that map you had? Won't that help us?" Ryou asked hopefully.  
  
Mr. Motou shook his head. "I'm sorry Ryou, but with no knowing of where we are anymore, I'm afraid the map is of no use."  
  
Ryou slumped back down onto the sand and began to think again, unaware that he wasn't the only one inside of him that was thinking.  
  
"Those fools, they can't even find there own way around their school, how do they expect to find their way around Egypt? If they had of just died under the sand like normal people, then they would be out of my way and I would be closer to being the new Pharaoh of Egypt, but now look what I have to deal with! If I'm going to get anywhere near the Pharaoh now, I'm going to have to reveal myself so that I may use the power of the Millennium Ring."  
  
Ryou, still in deep thought like the rest of the group, began to feel the familiar warmth growing inside him again. The feeling was the same feeling he had gotten right before the tidal of sand had swallowed them up. That same feeling of replacement swept over him like the desert wind and swallowed him into darkest.  
  
A bright flash shone from the Millennium Ring, bringing everyone's attention towards Ryou.  
  
"What's going on?" Tristan cried.  
  
The light died down leaving the silhouette of Bakura standing before them; his eyes shielded in the shadows that his bangs produced.  
  
"What was that all about?" Tea asked hoping to her feet.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Hey, Ryou," Joey yelled cupping his hands together to amplify his cry. "Are you okay?"  
  
No response. The only sound that came from his direction was a low rumble of a laugh that began louder with every passing moment.  
  
"Hey, what the matter with you man?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Haha, sorry kiddies, but Ryou's not here right now."  
  
"What?" Joey asked baffled.  
  
"I know", Tea shouted and pointed her finger. "Your that creepy spirit from Ryou's Millennium Ring, your Bakura."  
  
"I must say that I'm impressed, that someone with your very few brains was able to even remember my name." Bakura snorted. Tea made a high pitch humph in disapproval and folded her arms across her chest.   
  
"But how are you back?" Tristan asked in disbelief. "I throw the Millennium Ring off of Pegasus' Castle, you shouldn't be here."  
  
"Humph, you think a pathetic mortal like you can get rid of me?"  
  
"What do _you_ want?" Joey fumed.  
  
"Not that's it's any of your business what I do", Bakura sneered and turned his side to them, "But you are wanting to find that _brat_ friend of your's aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah", Joey said as he cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Then you're going to need me."  
  
"The only thing we need you to do is, give Ryou back his body."  
  
Joey and Bakura glared at each other for a moment. Bakura was about to open his mouth and say something, when he was cut off by another voice.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Bakura and Joey looked up from their glaring contest to see that it was Shadi who had spoken up.  
  
"What are you talking about Shadi", Joey asked.  
  
"Ryou's Millennium Ring holds the power to trace the energy of other Millennium Items", Shadi stated, "so if Bakura were to trace the power of Yugi's Millennium Item, then it would lead us right to him."  
  
Joey looked back at Bakura who was giving him an extremely smug look.  
  
"What's in it for you?"  
  
Bakura smirked. "What makes you think I want anything."  
  
"Joey", Tea said in a pleading voice, "We don't have any other choice, if we want to find Yugi."  
  
Joey glared back at Bakura and then sighed.  
  
"Fine, but I'll be watching you."  
  
"Humph, I'll be sure to behave myself then." Bakura said sarcastically.  
  
"I'll behave, until it's time for me to take back what is rightfully mine."  
  
**~~**~~**  
  
*Crack*  
  
A small crack formed in the cocoon that bound Yugi. The crack began to twist and turn as it made it's way to the bottom. Through the cracks leaked out dark swirling smoke as the crack became larger. With one great sickening pop, the cocoon fell away and Yugi fell to the floor with a thud. It was quiet. Finally, he opened his eyes to the surroundings of the Millennium Puzzle. He slowly picked himself up and sat back on his knees. Stretching out his hand in front of him, he examined it, as if to see if it meet to his requirement.  
  
"Finally, I have my own body", the so called Yugi said. For it was not Yugi at all, only the Shadow who had stolen Yugi's body and called it his own.  
  
The Shadow felt Yugi's soft voice projecting from him and smiled with delight of his work, but his enjoyment was short live when he felt a presents standing not to far behind him. The Shadow twisted around on his knees to meet a confused looking Yami.  
  
The Shadow grabbed his chest as he felt his heart give off a jolt. His tightly gathered fist began to tremble has he fought to keep the pain down. After a few seconds his fingers relaxed and his eyes were filled with understanding as a small smile formed on his lips.  
  
"I see. Your going to fight to the very end, are you? It seems that I haven't quiet gotten rid of you yet Yugi. Your heart still resides inside of me, therefore a piece of you still exists allowing the baka Pharaoh to still exist as well. Hmmm, you're a bigger pest than I thought, but it doesn't matter, all I have to do is pretend to be you until the darkest in my soul eats away the rest of your weak heart, then there will be nothing left of you, not even memories."  
  
"Yugi?" Yami asked kneeling down in front of him.  
  
"Yes", the Shadow said in the sweetest voice he could muster.  
  
"Yugi", Yami sighed and pulled him into a hug. He hugged Yugi tight waiting for him to hug back, but he never did. Yami pulled away and looked at him for a moment. The Shadow shifted nervously under Yami's glare, not sure if he was buying his act.  
  
Yami cocked his eyebrow and sat down. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Huh?" the Shadow asked innocently.  
  
"You seem different, what's the matter and what happened in there?"  
  
The Shadow stood to his feet and watched Yami shoot up to his as well.  
  
"Nothings wrong and I'm fine. I just need some sleep." the Shadow said as he turned and let out a sigh of relief. The Shadow was half way to the soul room door when he heard Yami again.  
  
"You're not Yugi"  
  
The Shadow stopped and smirked to himself.  
  
"Hmmm, he's smarter than he looks."  
  
The Shadow turned back around facing Yami once more. His eyes gave a flicker of fiery delight, taking Yami back. He growled slightly and then fired back.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: PHEW.... boy am I beat! That was six pages. Well, I hope you like it, but don't worry the next chapter should be much better. Please leave a review and tell me if you like it or if I need to improve something. ^_~  
  
Nightlight 


	11. Fight to the Finish

DISCLAIMER: I don't know Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Hey! I'm back with the 11th chapter! I can't believe I've gotten this far on the chapter and have gotten so many reviews. All you guys are so great, and with the way I write, patient. ^-^ Well, I won't keep you from the story so I'll just do the Review Responses and then be out of your way.  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
JILL: Thanks! That was the best chapter ever? Really? *hugs* Thanks for the review!^_~  
  
MITTENS NO HIKARI: Okay okay, I'll tell you what. Since you want to kill the Shadow so bad, I'll let you, BUT, you have to wait till the end of the story. I'll put you and him in a wrestling ring and you two can go at it. We'll have a "Texas Cage Match". Well, We may not be in Texas... and we may not have a cage but, we can still have a match. Thanks for the review.  
  
LADYDEATHSTRIKE1: *turns into a Chibi* owwww, she said a wordy dirty! *looks at Yugi* Nightlight5: Hey Yugi! Look, now we're the same size. Yugi: . Nightlight5: Thanks for the review, and I really hope this Chibi look isn't permanent, it's messing up my figure!  
  
UNA1: Yeah! But since when has Bakura been so willing to help out? Hmmm, sounds pretty suspicious to me. Thanks for the review.  
  
SORCERESS VANESSA: Ahhh! Not the mob again! But not to worry, I brought my scooter this time. This way, I can be sure we won't run out of gas this time. *turns around to see the angry mob coming* Ah! Okay, we're going to have to run that way *points to a very steep hill* Let's go! *hops on the scooter and charges half way up the hill before running out of breath and rolling back down the hill* Okay, that's not working. Now what? Oh, by the way, great start on your sequel. Keep up the good work and thanks for the review!  
  
DREAMER WOLF: Hehe, don't worry about the outbreaks, I have them all the time. Where's Yugi you ask? Well, I'd tell you, but then Yami would get upset because I'd be stealing one of his lines in an upcoming chapter. Yami: What line? *starts to flip through the script* Nightlight5: It's not in that one. You haven't gotten it yet. What? Do you think I'm going to let you know the end of the story before everybody else? Yami: *pouts* Anyways, Your story is coming along really well Dreamer Wolf. Good luck with your next chapter and thanks for the review!  
  
BAYLEEF: LOL, I'm so sorry about the 80 alerts you got, seems like several people I've talked to had that reaction on my story. *shrugs* It was probably because of that glitch that FF.net had not to long ago. Anyways, *jumps back and hides* Yami has a cheerleader! Yami: A cheerleader! Where?! Nightlight5: -_-" Men... Thanks for the review!  
  
Z GIRL WARRIOR: Okay! Well, without farther delay, here is the next chapter! Thanks for the review!  
  
/blah/= Yugi to Yami  
  
//blah//= Yami to Yugi  
  
'blah'= thinking  
  
**~~**~~**= scene change  
  
"BACK 2 THE FUTURE"  
  
CHAPTER 11: Fight to the Finish  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The Shadow shifted from foot to foot trying to get use to the feel of his new body. Seeing a small low laying platform close by, he quickly strode over to it and sat making himself comfortable. Yami became frustrated at the lack of participation he was receiving.  
  
"I asked you a question, and now I demanded an answer." Yami growled clenching his fist tight together.   
  
"And why is that?" the Shadow asked, "Is it because you've yet to realize that you are no longer Pharaoh and can not boss people around as you once did?"  
  
Yami was slightly taken back by his response. Who ever this person is, he knew of his past.  
  
"Ah, I see, you don't remember me, do you?" The Shadow smirked. "That really hurts Yami, but I'm sure I'll get over it."  
  
"Do not talk to me as if we were friends." Yami spat, "I'm confident that I was never friends with a snake like you."   
  
"Confident? You were always to confident weren't you. Always sure that _your_ decision was the best."  
  
"That's enough! I'm tired of hearing your useless rumble. Just tell me what you did with Yugi."  
  
"Yugi?" The Shadow mocked playing with a strand of his golden bangs and looking around. "Well, he doesn't seem to be here does he."  
  
Yami had it! He couldn't take anymore of the Shadow's sarcasm and drew back his hands creating a medium sized shadow ball. Without thinking, he released the ball straight at the shadow. It crackled and sparked at it growing speed until it finally impacted making a loud boom echo throughout the chambers of his soul.  
  
Smoke covered the area shielding it's true damage from it's attacker. Yami stared on with gritted teeth as he waited impatiently for the smoke to clear. Finally when the smoke had pasted on, he made a small grunt of frustration at what sat before him.   
  
A large hole had been carved out of the side of the platform showing the extent of the attack. Unfortunately, the platform was not what he had been aiming for, but instead, what he had been aiming for was sitting right next to the large hole.  
  
The Shadow sat by hole cross legged with a twisted smile upon his face. A strange expression indeed, seeing that that particular expression was foreign to the features of Yugi's innocent face. "Now, now Yami. If you really want to get Yugi back, then you don't need to be killing me."  
  
"I'm suppose to believe a monster like you would just bring him back."  
  
The Shadow eyes flickered with rage as he jumped out the platform and stood firm to the ground. "A monster! Because of you I am a monster! Condemned to rest inside this scrape of metal you call a 'Shadow Disk' for all eternity. Rest?! I would of loved to have rested inside a Millennium Item like you have for the past 5,000 years. You speak of how bad it was to have been stuck inside the puzzle for all those years, but you don't know how good you really had it. Since there wasn't enough Millennium Items to store away all the magic, you had a less powerful Item made. One that didn't hold near the amount of power as the Millennium items held. Once you sentenced me to have my soul placed inside an item, you choose the 'Shadow Disk' instead of a Millennium Item. You felt that even I was unworthy to have my soul placed in such a powerful object. After you began to place my soul inside the object, you found out that the 'Shadow Disk' was incapable of holding a complete soul. So, I was forced to remain inside the 'Shadow Disk' with only a fraction of my soul, becoming unworthy of the name soul and having to became a shadow of a soul. For days a wandered, looking for the other piece of my soul hoping to make the pain stop. After a while I figure that it was gone forever and that the only way I would ever have a real soul again was to steal the soul of another."  
  
"So you stole Yugi's soul for something you blame me for."  
  
"Precisely," The Shadow hissed.  
  
"If your grudge lyes with me, then why did you not take my soul instead."  
  
"Because, there are so many different ways to make people suffer, and besides, if I took over Yugi's soul, I would be able to control the Millennium Item for myself and you would be gone, but somehow you are still here. A minor problem I intend to get rid of. But mostly I took his soul because of the way you took my soul.  
  
Yami was truly getting tired of talking, but he knew if he wanted to get Yugi back he would have to listen. "But you said I'm the one who took your soul?"  
  
"Physically yes, but before that day, a creature from the Shadow Realm had escaped and was running loose throughout your land. You proclaimed that the other monsters, the ones that served you, would keep an eye on him, but they didn't. That same night, that creature slipped into my house and killed my son. He was the closes thing to me after my wife died and your lack of responsible allowed it all to happen. Now, your little Yugi will suffer from your mistake and I will no longer be alone in mourning the lose of a loved one."  
  
"I am sorry for your lose, but Yugi had nothing to do with this, so if have something to prove, face me head on instead of hiding behind those who are weaker than you." Yami said trying to be as reasonable as his anger would allow.  
  
"You lie!" The Shadow shouted form a large ball of shadow magic in his hands, "You are not sorry, you never were and you never will be. So now it is time for me to get revenge for all the people you ever hurt, because I do have something to prove. I'll prove that I'm better than you."  
  
Yami stood with his arms crossed with a smirk on his face. He chuckled for a second than answered back. "I will not try to talk you out of fighting if this is how you wish to settle things, because honesty," Yami smirked as he drew back his own shadow ball and his eyes flicked with a tinge of rage, "I'm looking forward to it."  
  
With those finally words, the war was on.  
  
Both Yami and the Shadow released their shadow balls at the same time, causing them to impact and explode. Energy shot back in all directions licking at the sides of the attackers. "Not bad," The Shadow hissed, "But that was only a small fraction of my power."  
  
"Good," Yami smirked, "Cause I'm just getting warmed up."  
  
"You won't have the chance. This will all be over soon."  
  
The Shadow held out a fist as it began to glow a bright blue.   
  
"Do you know want this is Pharaoh?"  
  
Yami didn't answer.  
  
"This is another kind of shadow attack. Let me show you how it works."  
  
With his fist still glowing he disappeared from. Yami gritted his teeth in shock as the shadow left from sight. He twisted around from side to side searching for the shadow.   
  
"Looking for me?"  
  
Yami's eyes widen as he turned around long enough to see the Shadow's fist impact with his stomach and sending him rounding to the ground. He was still.  
  
The Shadow approached the still form of Yami laying on the ground. Bringing his fist down by his side, he stopped a couple of feet in front of Yami and smirked in victory.  
  
"Is that all you've got Pharaoh? If so, then I've wasted my time."  
  
The Shadow turned around and began to walk away when he saw a flicker of light out the corner of his eye.  
  
"The only thing that's going to be wasted is you."  
  
The Shadow turned around to see Yami lying on his side with his finger held out like a gun. The tip of his finger glowed a dark purple before a blinding ball of energy left from it digging itself in the chest of the shadow. With a screech of pain, the shadow slammed backwards against the wall and slide down to the ground.   
  
"Quiet impressive Pharaoh. You sure had me fooled, playing dead and all."  
  
Yami smirked "If you thought I went down that easily, then you had your own self fooled."  
  
"Hmm, Always quick to fire back aren't you? Let's hope your attacks are as snappy as your words."  
  
"There's only one way to find out." Yami said as he prided himself up off the floor.  
  
"I agree," The Shadow said also bring myself to stand up. He looked up to Yami, who was straight across from him. His posture was like a statue, unmovable, sure of everything around him. But the Shadow noticed something about where he was standing that might could help him out greatly. Yami was standing in front of a large soul room door. The perfect prison for a certain ancient spirit.  
  
'Well, I have my next move figured out. I just hope the Pharaoh puts up a good performance. After all, they don't call me the Master of illusions for nothing.'  
  
"I'm waiting," Yami said tapping his foot impatiently, "Are you going to make the first move or shall I?"  
  
"Well, If your that impatient, then I will." The shadow said while holding out his hand to power up his next attack, but this time, before he could release it, he was stopped by a small figure emerging from the dark.  
  
"Stop!" A weak voice shouted from the darkest.  
  
Yami and the Shadow both looked up from to see a small spiky haired boy standing just enough out of the dark to see.  
  
"Yugi" Yami said dumbfounded.   
  
The Shadow took this time that Yami wasn't paying attention to use another one of his powers. His out stretched hand glowed a light green. Slowly and quietly the large soul door behind Yami opened. Once the door was wide enough open the Shadow looked back to see Yami about to walk over to Yugi, but this was not what the Shadow wanted. Quietly he created a shadow ball and pointed it at Yugi.  
  
"Don't move Pharaoh, or else, when I'm done with him it'll take ten years just to put one strand of hair back together."  
  
Yami stopped in his place and growled. "Whoever you are, if you touch one hair on my Hikari's head, you'll wish you were never born."  
  
"Well well, looks like your pathetic vessel is still alive after all."  
  
Yami stared on in horror at the weakened state of his aibou. He was thinner and paler than normal. He was shaking and soon fell to his knees.  
  
"Yugi!" Yami shouted taking a step forward.  
  
"I wouldn't do that."  
  
Yami growled in frustration at the shadow.  
  
/Yami.../  
  
//Yugi? Hang in there, I'll figure something out.//  
  
/Don't... bother./  
  
//What are you talking about?/  
  
/Because... I'm not, real/  
  
The Shadow looked on at Yugi and the Pharaoh for a second before realizing that they were communicating with each other. This fact stunned and horrified him. 'How can this be?! This Yugi isn't even real. He should be under my complete control. Unless... unless the piece of Yugi's soul that is still left inside of me has tapped into my illusion, then he would be about to control a piece of it. That little twerp has ruined my plans for the last time.' Unnoticed, he turned his shadow ball back to Yami and aimed carefully.  
  
//What? What do you mean your not real?//  
  
/This is an illusion. I'm not sure... how much longer, I can stay in control, but before I lose my control... I want you to, know... something./  
  
Yugi shook for a second. He was losing his power over the illusion and could no longer use it to speak or think. He could only use it for a few simply movements. Yugi slowly lifted his head to face Yami. He could tell that Yami was still trying to communicate with him mentally, but it was no use, he couldn't hear him. Yugi simply gave him a weak smile, but it did last. His smile soon turned to a frown as he watched the Shadow release his attack straight at Yami. He tried to warn him, but he couldn't, his energy was all drained out and he slowly felt his hold slip away and fall into nothingness.   
  
Yami extended his hand out to Yugi as he to felt Yugi's presents leave. "Yugi, don't leave me." he whispered as he lowered his hand and balled it into a fist. He made a low growl slipped out of his throat as he turned back to the shadow. Yami gritted his teeth as he was meet with the unpleasant surprise of having a shadow ball impact into his chest. He went flying backwards, but he knew something was wrong when the door right behind him did catch him. Instead he fell hard to the floor of the soul room. Yami pulled himself up and shook his head to get rid of the stars. When he looked up at the door the last thing he saw was the Shadow slam the door shout, before the darkest of the room covered his eyes.  
  
Outside the door, the Shadow placed his hand on the door and sealed it shut with what magic he had. The Shadow looked back that the small illusion of Yugi sitting on the floor. He could tell that Yugi no longer was in the illusion. With a wave of his hand the illusion was gone and the chamber was now quiet, with only holes and smoke to show the battle that had just taken place.   
  
The Shadow smiled and looked around.  
  
"Now for a little exploring." And with that said the Shadow began to walk off. But before he was totally out of sight he stop and said one finally thing. "By the way, if you're still wondering. The name's Kuroo."  
  
**~~**~~**  
  
Outside of the Puzzle, Yugi stopped in front of a large pyramid. Taking one last look around, he entered the pyramid and down it's long hallways to meet back with his _dear_ friend Toton.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Phew... I hope you all enjoyed that, because it's 3:36 in the morning here and I'm about to collapse from lack of sleep. I know you all must be wondering what Yugi was going to tell Yami before he lost control over the illusion, so Let's have a contest with it, shall we? Let's see who can guess what Yugi was going to say to Yami. Leave a review telling me what you think and then we'll find out who is right later on in the story. Who knows, maybe I'll give the people who get it right special mention. So please R&R! ^_~  
  
Nightlight5 


	12. A Key of the Mind

REVIEW RESPONSES:  
  
PIKA C./YUGI'S GIRL: *Jumps around and claps* Mes' glad ya likies! Thanks for the review! CHIBI G.: I'm so glad you like it, and if you just have to know what happens... then I guess I'll just have to update. So here you go. Enjoy and thank you for the review!  
  
SWORD MASTER JEFF: Wow, that's a lot of awesomes, but hey, I'm not complaining. Thank you and enjoy!  
  
MITTENS NO HIKARI: Yugi's my favorite too, how could I write such thing?...Wait a minute, you torture him too! Lol Maybe I will save him... and then again there are worst things then not being saved. Yugi: Are you going to sit here and tell her the whole story?! Nightlight5: Alright Alright, I'll keep quiet, but thank you for the review!  
  
SORCERESS VANESSA: AHHHH! *grabs Kuroo* Kuroo! Speak to me! You have to get up and do the next scene. *tries to prop Kuroo up inside the Millennium Puzzle* There! No one will ever know the difference. *Kuroo falls over* *Nightlight5 starts to cry* Wait a minute! Kuroo has taken over Yugi's body so...Yugi! Come fill in for Kuroo! Yugi: O.O No! *runs away* Oh well, Thank you for the review!  
  
JILL: Ummm, very nice good guess, but you will have to wait to see if you were right. But until then... Thanks for the review.  
  
LADYDEATHSTRIKE1: O,o" lol, Thanks for the review!  
  
UNA1: O.O lol I really glad you liked all of it. And I'm also glad to know that someone got 80 alerts besides from me. Thank you so much!  
  
BAYLEEF: Everybody wants to kill Kuroo. Kuroo: I'm just an actor! A poorly paid actor. *glares at Nightlight5* Nightlight5: What?! Don't look at me, get back to work! Hehe, actors... Anyways, Thanks!  
  
DESPERATE: I'm glad you loved it and I'm going to update right...now! Thanks for the review.  
  
SERAFINAMOON: Hey, it's okay and I hope everything gets unhectic for you. I'm glad you liked it and thank you for the review.  
  
DREAMER WOLF: LOL... Send Chocolate! I love it! Maybe that should be my last words too, since I eat it so much! *still laughing* Thanks for the review!  
  
MITOSANU: Thank you so much. I'm glad you really like this story, although Marik doesn't seem to care for it to much, but that's okay. *pats Marik on the head* Marik: .'  
  
PYRODRAGON2006: I'm updating right now in fact. I hate Yaoi too, so you will never see me write it. Thanks so much for the review!  
  
/blah/= Yugi to Yami  
  
//blah//= Yami to Yugi  
  
'blah'= thinking  
  
**~~**~~**= change of scene  
  
Back 2 the Future  
  
Chapter 12: A Key of the Mind  
  
Yugi stopped in front of the door way to a large pyramid and smirked. Everything was going prefect according to plans. He had now required his knew body by taking over the Pharaoh's runt's body and the Pharaoh was now imprisoned inside one of the doors in the puzzle. Yugi, or aka Kuroo, stroked a finger across the puzzle greedily. He now had free range over the puzzle and all the extraordinary powers that came with it. It was almost to much to ask for. But now he had to move on to the next step in his plan, ridding himself of Toton.  
  
Yugi proceeded down the hallway until he was stopped in front of a tall door. He already knew that the door would be here, but he still wasn't ready for what was about to happen next. Knowing exactly where the lever was at on the door, he reached up to pull it, but found nothing there.  
  
"Huh?" Yugi questioned. Looking up he saw that the lever was about one foot out of reach.  
  
Yugi growled at his lack of height and began to look away for something to stand on, but there were none. He tried standing on his tip toes, but that only brought him about two inches closer. Frustration setting in, he growled again and kicked the door. Big mistake. He felt a jolt of pain shot through his foot as he fell over onto the ground.   
  
"Darn this child's body," Yugi complain while nursing his foot, "how tall is he, two feet?"  
  
Yugi sat on the ground for a while trying to think of what he could possibly do to reach the lever. He was beginning to grow annoyed and reached up to flick one of his golden bangs out of his eyes when he realized his hand was glowing light blue. He felt dumb for forgetting about his new abilities, but then again they were new and they were something he was just getting use to. Without getting up or looking up, Yugi raised his hand to face the lever before the a blue blast of energy flow from his hand to the lever smashing it into a million pieces. The wood chips fell all around him, as if snow were falling from the sky. He bangs were drooped over his eyes shadowing them from view, but his lips had a wild smirk of satisfaction.   
  
The door flung open like a spring revealing the final path way into the pyramid's inter core. Picking himself up off the ground, he turned with an effortless motion and lightly stepped through the door.  
  
**~~**~~**  
  
"You'd better not be leading us on a wild goose chase, Bakura"  
  
Bakura chuckled to himself before flashing Joey a knowing smirk. "Why ever would I do something like that. Do you not trust me?"  
  
"Ya danging right I don't!" Joey yelled "It would be so easy for you to just ditch us out here and go try to steal the Millennium Puzzle for ya self. Besides, I think we've been here before."  
  
"How can you tell Joey?" Tristan asked, "There nothing but sand out here. Everything looks the same."  
  
Joey frowned at Tristan clearly thanking him for ruining his bluff.  
  
"I do not suggest you talk like this to the only person that has the power to take you to that brat friend of yours." Bakura fussed back while watching the points of his Ring continually shuffled directions.  
  
"Hey man,"Joey said stepping in front of Bakura, "Yugi is not a brat, so stop calling him one."  
  
Bakura gritted his gritted his teeth in anger as Joey blocked his way. This caused Bakura to lose his concentration and the points around his Ring to fall lifeless.   
  
Joey looked down the at the same time Bakura did and watched as the Ring refused to give them any help at the moment. He looked back up at Bakura and gave him a sheepish grin, unfortunately Bakura looked unamused.  
  
Bakura grabbed Joey up by the scruff of his neck and started to shake him. "You idiot! If you don't stop with your interferences, then I'll never be able to trace the Millennium Puzzle... I mean Yugi."  
  
Joey slapped Bakura's hand away from his neck and shook his fist at him. "I knew it! You are after the Millennium Puzzle, ya no good..."   
  
"Guys!" Tea yelled and butted in. "Stop fighting! This isn't going to help find Yugi."  
  
"Well then tell your boyfriend to stay out of my way" Bakura said pushing her and Joey aside.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!" Tea yelled at Bakura.  
  
"Yeah," Joey agreed "she's not my boyfriend!"  
  
Bakura glanced back at Joey, as had everybody else, and gave Joey a 'you're an idiot' look.  
  
"Wait a minute," Joey pondered for a moment before his face faulted, "you guys know what I meant."  
  
"Yep, we sure do Joey."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean Tristan?"  
  
Tea finally decided to ignore all their fighting. It was useless to try and stop them, because once one fight would stop, another one would fire up. She looked forward as the she squinted her eyes and shielded them with the back of her hand. The sun was extremely bright and the sand that was being carried by the wind was starting to get suck in her hair and sting her eyes. She was about to turn back to the feud that was going on behind her when she saw a large triangular shaped building in the distance.  
  
"Hey guys?", Tea asked but received no response because they couldn't hear her over their bickering. "Guys!?"  
  
"What?!" Was the response Tea received by all.  
  
She glared at them for a moment before pointing to the triangular building in the distance. "What is that?"  
  
Everyone had now stopped bickering for the moment and was looking at what Tea was pointing at.  
  
"I don't know, looks like some sorta mystical shadowy building looking thingy."  
  
"Thanks for the technical term there Tristan."  
  
"It is our destination."  
  
Everyone turned around to face Shadi, who had finally decided to speak once more. "This is the pyramid that was marked on the map. It is also where I have been getting a strong reading of evil energy from."  
  
"I don't like the sound of that." Tea mumbled  
  
Shadi looked to Bakura, who seemed to have a partially smug look upon his face. He noted this as not be a good sign.  
  
"We give you our thanks Tomb Robber," Shadi said as he stepped up to Bakura's side, "Even if your intentions were not true.  
  
Bakura glared at Shadi. "If you are so thankful then why do you repay me by accusing me of wrong doings?"  
  
"I do not wish to accuse you of anything," Shadi stated as he continued on his way toward the pyramid with the others not far behind him, "but if you have come to make trouble, I ask that you save it for later. After all, this not very fair to kick a person when that are down, it shows weakness."  
  
Bakura made a short, low growl before yelling back, "Are you accusing me of being a person who must wait till someone is down before I can win?"  
  
Bakura waited for an answer, but never received none. He didn't know how much longer he could take being around all of little Yugi's cheerleadering squad. So with a quick flash of the Millennium Ring he was safety tucked away inside his soul room.  
  
Ryou blinked for a second before realized everything that had just happened. "Oh my..." He sighed rubbing the back of his head and looked up just in time to see the others walking off into the distance. Ryou eyes opened wide as he ran off in there direction. "Hey you guys, wait up!"  
  
**~~**~~**  
  
Toton brushed aside a patch of dirt to reveal a fresh set of Hieroglyphics. Pressing his fingers against the curving, he began to read.   
  
Shortly after he began his work, he heard a soft rustle behind him. With a slight turn of his head he could see a small form leaning against the wall in the shadows.  
  
"Come where I can see you." Toton stated simply.  
  
By the movement of the shadow Toton could tell who it was even before it stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Ah, little Yugi," Toton grinned, "I see you've returned."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, very good," Toton said while rubbing his hands together, "Then I assume you have something for me."  
  
"I do," Yugi said as he dug through his pocket and pulled out the Millennium Necklace. "Although it might not be what you expect."  
  
Toton's eyes lite up as he approached the Necklace. "I wish to receive the Millennium Items in no particular order." When he was close enough to reach out and take it, Yugi placed it back into his pocket.  
  
"What are you doing?" Toton snapped.   
  
"I've decided to... hold on to it."  
  
"That is not what I've told you to do!" Toton growled and grabbed Yugi by the collar of his jacket.  
  
Yugi showed no sign of emotion, instead, he placed his head on one of Toton's and watched as it turned a bright red.  
  
Toton gritted his teeth as he yelled and release Yugi. He placed his hand inside his other hand and nursed the burn that was now forming on his hand.  
  
"Sorry Toton, but this body is under new management."  
  
"This isn't... you can't," Toton stuttered trying to find the words, "You shouldn't be able to take control!"  
  
"Oh, and why would you say that?" Yugi asked as he watch a blue flame coil up and down his arm like a snake. He was trying to intimate Toton, only for fun of course, because with his kind of power, he needed to prove his power to no one.  
  
"But the Hieroglyphics...they..."  
  
"Hieroglyphics?" Yugi cut Toton off, "Hieroglyphics are like instructions... if you don't read them all, you might miss a step...  
  
Yugi held out his hand as it started to glow a deep blue. ...and guess what Toton? You missed a step."  
  
Toton winced waiting for the attack. He couldn't understand what had gone wrong, he was sure that he had read all the hieroglyphics. He felt the heat grow stronger as Yugi was just about to let go of his attack.   
  
"Yugi! Stop!"  
  
The energy around he's arm burned out immediately after he heard the cry. He looked towards the cry to find a man and a woman standing towards the back of the room. They were both starring at him. The man seemed to be almost in shock while the woman was near tears. Yugi was confused by there presents, but he was also angery. He didn't know how they were, yet they called out to him. He growled as he searched the back of his used body's mind and then grinned with satisfaction. He decided to forget Toton for the moment, he had plenty of time to deal with him.  
  
"So, you're Yugi's father" Yugi asked as he slowly made his way towards them, "and you are his mother, correct?"  
  
"What have you done with are son?" Peter asked as he glared at what he knew wasn't his son.  
  
"Oh, he's still have, but just barely," Yugi stated as he came face to face with Yugi's parents, "but, I'm thinking, that if I were to destroy the two of you then I could finally rid myself of his annoying present."  
  
"Not if we can help it."  
  
Yugi and the rest jerked there heads towards the door and could see six people standing in the light of the doorway. It wasn't till the door closed fully behind them, that he could make out who they were. Yugi gritted his teeth as he remembered the six of them from the desert.  
  
"So, you made it out of your sandy graves, how unfortunate."  
  
"Maybe for you that is." Tristan started.  
  
"That's right, because now that were here, you can kiss you control over Yugi goodbye," Joey said shaking his fist at the impostor that was once his best friend.  
  
"Really?" Yugi said as he fully turning his body towards the group, "How are you planning to do that?"  
  
Peter looked towards the group hoping to recognize one of them, that's when he caught sight of Solomon. "Sol..." Peter started but was stopped by Solomon placing a finger on his lips and made a grab motion and then pointed at Yugi. Peter was confused for a minute but then finally realized what his father-in-law was trying to tell him. He reached out to grab Yugi but stopped when he saw Solomon waving a hand telling him to wait for his signal.  
  
"So you have no plan at all, you just decided to stroll in here and play the part of the hero." Yugi smirked and crossed his arms, "I hate to burst your bubble, but heros only exist in fairy tales, and fairy tales aren't real."  
  
"What about you? You really shouldn't exist either."  
  
Yugi turned towards Peter and gave him an evil grin. "But you see, I'm not a fairy tale. I'm your worst nightmare." Yugi finished as his eyes flashed with a fiery delight.  
  
"But magic exist in fairy tales, and it very much exist." said an Egyptian style voice that he didn't quiet recognize at first.  
  
Yugi wheeled back around to face the question when he was met with a fiery energy ball that came from Shadi's Key and connected with his chest. Yugi let out a scream of pain as he stumbled backwards. The direct attack had caused him to lose a good bit of energy and he was struggling to keep to his feet.  
  
"Now Peter!" Solomon yelled as Peter wrapped his arms around Yugi and held him tight.  
  
Joey and the others made a mad dash for Yugi hoping to make it to him before he was able to regenerate his power.  
  
Yugi opened his eyes and founded himself locked and held down by a stronger set of arms. This alarmed him greatly and he struggled to get free, but wasn't strong enough. He sat still gathering his energy back up until a blue ring shot out from his body and tossed Peter and Katharine into the opposing wall.  
  
Yugi rocked back on his back and kicked his feet up bringing himself to his feet. He turned and looked at Yugi's parents lying in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Hey impostor," Joey's voice could be heard directly behind Yugi, "Didn't anyone tell you to always watch your back."  
  
Yugi turned to face Joey but was met by Shadi instead. Shadi held up his key and placed it on his forehead.  
  
"What are you going to do, unlock my head?" Yugi said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
  
"That's exactly what I plan to do." Shadi twisted the key on Yugi's head just as Joey, Tea, and Ryou grabbed onto the back of Shadi's robe. A bright light shot out from the base of the key as Yugi fell limp and Shadi, Joey, Tea, and Ryou disappeared into thin air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: And that ends the story... JUST Kidding! That only ends chapter 12! So stay tuned, there's more to come. Please drop a review and tell me what you think. So, until next time! Ja ne ^_~  
  
Nightlight5 


	13. Breaking the Barrier Part1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
A/N: First of all, I would like to say that I'm very sorry for not updated sooner. You know, with the end of the school year and all, things tend to get hectic. Anyways, sorry again!  
  
**REVIEW RESPONSE:**  
  
**PHARAOH'S ANGEL:** Well, if you really can't wait... here you go, sorry it took so long to get here...  
  
**SWORD MASTER JEFF:** Thanks! I'm glad you like the plot. gasp Your trying to guess the plot, well, that's a very good guess, but I can't tell you if your right or not, you'll just have to wait and see... I mean read.  
  
**DREAMER WOLF:** Don't we all hate cliffhangers, like the one you left on your story. pouts o Thanks for the review!   
  
**SORCERESS VANESSA:** gasp and grabs Kuroo You want to kill him... again?! You can't! I have to have him just for a little longer, or maybe I might keep him. However, the way you people want to kill him, he might not make it.  
  
**JILL:** Yep, yep, that's just like your Joey to come through at the last minute. Well, here's the update and thanks for the review.   
  
**UNA:** Best so far! No pressure right? typing hand starts to cramp up Ahh! Just kidding about the 'this fic being over' bit. I couldn't do at to you peoples! Thanks for the review  
  
**PYRODRAGON2006:** Your very welcome and Thank you for the review. Sorry about the word mess ups, but I'm only human, and humans make mistakes so I don't expect me work to be perfect, but I'll try really hard to make it that way!   
  
**RYA STARLING:** Cool! Two wows in one review! Thanks!   
  
**EARTHBORNE:** I have a spell check, but I think I was in a bit of a hurry when I put the last chapter up, sorry if anything confused you. I'll try to be more carful this time. Cheers to you too!   
**BAYLEEF:** You're sorry you took so long to review!? I'm the one who should be sorry, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! I hope you enjoy this chapter.   
  
**TAICHI PRIME:** romance? Like who/who? If you have a suggestion, I'm all ears. Thanks for the review!  
  
**MONALIZA:** Your not patient? nervous laugh hehe, you must really hate me now. Thanks!  
  
**PIKA C./YUGI'S GIRL:** Yes Ma'am!   
  
**AISHA WITH ISSUES:** Well, even if you haven't read all of it, here's another chapter so you can read it when you get to it. Thanks for the review!  
  
/Blah/= Yugi to Yami  
  
Blah= Yami to Yugi  
  
_'blah'_= Thinking  
  
=========== Scene change  
  
BACK 2 THE FUTURE  
  
Chapter 13: Breaking the Barrier Part1  
  
A loud thud echoed around Yami's soul room as Joey, Tea, Ryou, and Shadi lay in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Ow, where are we?" Tea asked as she rubbed her head.  
  
"Joey! Get off, your crashing my leg!" Ryou yelled  
  
"Geeze, sorry Ryou."  
  
"We're inside the Millennium Puzzle."  
  
Everyone stopped complaining as they looked around them. The room was a bland color of brick and it was semi-lite, but not enough that it would impair their vision. The walls were laced with many many staircases that lead to several doors. It was definitely what someone would call 'puzzling', being that some of the doors and stairways were upside-down and even vertical.  
  
"So this is what the inside of the puzzle looks like." Tea stated more than asked. "Not much for decorations."  
  
"Come, we must hurry."  
  
"Huh?" Every said, save Shadi because he had been the person who had ordered the statement in the first place.  
  
"We must hurry and find the problem before it gets worse," Shadi swept over the door that separated Yugi and Yami's soul rooms and pulled hard on it. When nothing happened, he took off his key and placed it on the door as if he were going to unlock it. A light emitted from the key and then died off.  
  
"What's the matter Shadi?" Joey questioned.  
  
"Something has permitted me from opening this door with my Millennium Key. It's more serious than I first thought." Shadi placed his key back around his neck and turned to the others. "Let's go."  
  
"We're right behind ya man." Joey said as he was about to follow Shadi when he realized something. "Hey, you guys. Where's Ryou?"

===============

Bakura walked up a set of stairs and stopped at the top to look around at all the doors. "Well, well, looks like your not that worthless after all Ryou. Your bumbling has somehow managed to get us inside the Millennium Puzzle."  
  
He walked a little farther down the upper hallway and stopped in front of a random door. Grasping the door knob, he pulled it open. He was about to enter it when his Millennium Ring flashed.  
  
"Hmm, looks as if this room isn't as friendly as it first appears." He ran a finger a cross the Millennium Ring as he shut the door and continued on his search.   
  
Later on down the path, he came to a clearing with serval more doors. The white haired thief growled. "You would think the idiot Pharaoh would put up some kinda road signs or something." He picked his Millennium Ring and held it at eye level. "I guess it's a good thing that I carry my own map around." The ring let off a light glow, as if it had responded to Bakura's voice. "Ring, summon the source of the puzzles power and lead me to it." The ring shot to life and all the pointy spikes that attached to the bottom began to point in all different directions.  
  
The tomb robber growled as he put the ring back down. "There's to much power around, it can't pin point one spot. I'm going to have to do this the annoying way.... look myself."  
  
With that, Bakura stalked off down the halls of the puzzle looking for one door that stood out from the others. Unfortunately, he had no such luck. Every door on every hallway looked exactly the same. Bakura was beginning to get frustrated when he heard a light pounding coming from inside one of the doors close by. He quick traced the sound to the last door on the right of the wide opened chamber. He looked around the opened chamber noticing all the holes and burned marks that littered the walls and floor.  
  
"What happened here?" He glanced around the rest of the room and then back the to the door. It had grown quiet now and Bakura was beginning to wonder if he had been hearing things. He decided to check it out anyways and slipped his hand around the doorknob. He twisted the cold metal in his hand and the door fell open along with something, or someone else.

===============

Yami slumped against the wall of his prison. He had been searching for a way out for what had seemed like hours, but was only about one. He rested the back of his head against the wall.   
  
It was quiet... like before. Like when he had been locked away in the Millennium Puzzle for five thousands years. Before Battle City, before Duelist Kingdom, and before, Yugi. It was depressing, to think that that might become his life again. Would he have to wait another five thousand years before being freed again? Who knows... Maybe he would never be freed again.  
  
No. He couldn't think like that. After all, it wasn't over yet. He may have lost the battle, but the war was yet to come. And when that war came, he planned to be there to win it. Yami stood up and faced the door that was so set on keeping him in. He drew both of his hands together forming a large black orb of energy. Seconds later, he released the orb causing it to smash into the door and create a small dint. Yami gritted his teeth in frustration and continue the same process over and over again. In the end, all the attacks failed to do any real damage.   
  
Yami was about to continue pounded on the door with energy blasts until he heard soft muffed noises coming from outside the door. He blow it off at first, thinking that it was only the muffed echos of his pounding, but the noises started to get louder which ruled off the theory of the noise being echos. Also, the sound was more rhythmic, and a lot like... footsteps?  
  
Yami pressed his ear to the door trying to find the direct location of where the noise was coming from, but soon after Yami began to listen, the nosie stopped. He was about to move away when the door he was leaning on swung open and gravity pulled him forward and crashing to the ground.  
  
"Well, well, I never thought the Pharaoh of all Egypt would ever being laying at my feet."  
  
Yami stiffened at the sound of that 'oh to familiar voice'. He quickly looked up and frowned. He was right, the voice belonged to non other then the tomb robber himself. Wait a minute! But what was the tomb robber doing inside of his puzzle?!  
  
"Bakura! What the heck are you doing here?" Yami growled as he pulled himself to his feet.  
  
"I'm here to help," Bakura smirked, "Why else would I be here?"  
  
"Don't waste my time with despicable lies. I haven't the time for them. How did you get here in the first place?"  
  
"It wasn't hard pharaoh, your mentally defenses are weak," Bakura crossed his arms. He was loving the fact that now he could toy with the pharaoh's emotions and continue to waste his time. He knew that every second that he wasted was a second that what ever was wrong, was getting worse. "that, and I used the spare key."  
  
"You used the spare key?" Yami asked more to himself than Bakura, but then it hit him. He knew what Bakura was talking about. "You used Shadi's key? Then, does that mean he's here?"  
  
"Humph, him and the cheer squad. For some unknown reason, he thought they might be usefully."  
  
"They might just be," the former pharaoh thought to himself. "Come on!"  
  
Yami grabbed Bakura's arm and ran off down the corridors. "What are you doing?!" Bakura yelled, "Let go of my arm and explain yourself!"  
  
"No time!" Yami yelled back, "I need to find Shadi before Kuroo does, and I'm not leaving you alone in my puzzle!"  
  
"Kuroo! Who the heck...?"  
  
"No time to explain!" Yami cut him off as they both continued their mad search.

===============

"I've never seen so many stairs before." Tea said in awe  
  
"I've never seen so many doors before." Joey replied, "I wonder which one leads to the john?"  
  
"Be serious Joey."  
  
"What?! I'm serious, I haven't gone in hours."  
  
The trio continued to walk along in the silences, until Joey decided to break it. "Hey Tea, you think Ryou's okay?"  
  
"I don't know Joey," Tea said with a look of concern on her face, "but I'm more worried about what Bakura could be doing around here."  
  
"Yeah, your right, and what ever he's doing... it's probably not helpful."  
  
Tea nodded in agreement.  
  
"It's strange." Tea and Joey both looked up at Shadi. He had stopped just ahead of them and was looking at his Millennium Key.  
  
"What's the matter Shadi, your Key broke?" Joey asked completely under the impression that a Millennium Item could actually just break.  
  
"No, there's just some much energy all over the place, that my Key is having a hard time locating one specific spot."  
  
"Well, can't you act least try and find one spot?" Tea asked, "Even if it is the wrong spot, a wrong spot is better than no spot, right?"  
  
"I could try, but it still could come out the same as all the other tries." Shadi began to concentrate on locating the spot with the most energy. He could see many locations running through his head, but they were all the same. They had just about the same amount of energy. Until... there! "I found one," Shadi announced to Joey and Tea's delight, "It's not much stronger than the other energy my Key traced, but perhaps your right Tea, a wrong locate is at least a starting point."  
  
"Alright!" Joey cheered, "So where is it at?"  
  
"This way," Shadi pointed to a set of stairs, "follow me."  
  
The Millennium Item holder raced off in front as the two teens followed. The trio ascended the staircase and stopped at the top catching their breath at the sight.  
  
"What the heck is that?!" Joey exclaimed. What stood before them was a large ball of black energy that appeared to be cracked open.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was a giant cocoon." Tea replied.  
  
"I think that's exactly what it is." Shadi said. "I think this is where all of the dark energy originated from. Perhaps all the dark energy was brought together have and formed something even more powerful inside of it."  
  
"And after it had formed, it popped out and started making trouble." The blonde haired boy added.  
  
Shadi was about to agree when soft clapping could be heard somewhere close by. "Bravo, you three aren't as stupid as you look."  
  
The three shot their eyes up to a staircase not to far away. There, on a level just above their's, sat a figure concealed in shadows. "Hey man! Who you callin' stupid? And who the heck are you?" Joey fumed.  
  
"You. And as for who I am, I thought you would have figured it out by now."  
  
Joey cocked his eyebrow and looked at Tea and Shadi to see if they had any clue as to who the person was. Tea scrunched up hear nose in thought. She thought the voice sounded familiar, but this guys voice was deeper.  
  
"I guess I was right to began with, you three aren't very intelligent."   
  
Shadi stepped forward to try to speak with the person. "My name is Shadi, keeper of the Millennium Key and Scales. Now that I have introduced myself, it's only fair that you should introduce yourself."  
  
"Ha! Fair? Since when has life been fair?" The shadowed figure asked in an angered voice. "But... since you three pose no real threat to me, I'm suppose I could spare a face."  
  
The Shadowed figure smirked and then took one step forward and out of the shadows. Joey and Tea gasped. "Yugi!" They both yelled in unison.  
  
"You're the one behind the dark energy?" Joey asked in disbelief.  
  
"Of course not, buffoon!" the so called Yugi yelled back as if he had been insulted. "Do you think your pathetic little friend could had been capable of such power?"  
  
"Well, if your not Yugi than who are you?" Tea asked.  
  
"Kuroo..."  
  
Everyone looked up to see Yami approaching the three with a not so smug Bakura dragging behind. "Yami!" Joey and Tea greeted.  
  
"Hey guys." Yami greeted back  
  
"Pharaoh" Shadi bowed as Yami nodded his head.  
  
"Well, well, who let the bird out of it's cage?" Kuroo smirked.  
  
"You will pay for what you have done Kuroo, your time is going to be short lived."  
  
"What's going on around here Yami?" Joey asked in concern.  
  
Yami snapped his head back to Joey when he heard his question."As far as I can tell, a spirit named Kuroo has taken over Yugi's body and pushed all of his soul out. But I can sense that a piece of his soul is still inside, but it's weak and it's shrinking with ever minute that goes by."  
  
"Well, what can we do?" The blonde continued asking his questions.  
  
"There's nothing you can do, except die!" Everyone looked up just in time to see a large black energy ball heading there way.  
  
"Move!" Yami yelled as they all ducked under a near by staircase. The impact of the energy ball caused a large dint in the floor and dust hung in the air like heavy fog.  
  
Yami and the rest sat sprawled out under the staircase. They were protected for the moment, but who knew how long that would last. They all agreed that they had to come up with a plan, and quick. They didn't have to wait long for an idea to hit them, because Tea had already been thinking about a possible solution.  
  
"Hey Yami?" Tea asked as the ex-pharaoh looked at her. "You said that a piece of Yugi's soul is still left inside of Kuroo, right?"  
  
"What are you babbling about girl?" Bakura interrupted impatiently.  
  
Tea glared at him and then went back to what she had been saying. "Well, I was thinking that maybe if we could reach that piece of Yugi's soul that still exist, maybe we could bring him back."  
  
"Then if Yugi comes back, then Kuroo would have to leave." Joey added.  
  
"It's worth a try." Shadi said.  
  
"As much as Yugi loves all of his friends, I sure it will work," Yami agreed, "I should have thought of that myself."  
  
"So it's agreed" Tea said in a confident voice, "Well, go out there and bring Yugi back, together."  
  
Bakura only rolled his eyes.  
  
They all stood up the best they could and crawled out one by one. Yami was the first out of course and the first one to meet Yugi, or Kuroo, standing not to far away. He stared into his hikari's eyes, and could almost feel the real Yugi looking back at him with his usual happy go lucky smile, but it disappeared when the spirit inside Yugi smirked. Yami frowned at Kuroo. _'Don't worry Yugi, we're coming.'_

_====================================================_

A/N: And that's it for chapter 13 ladies and gentlemen. I hoped you like it and again so sorry for the long long wait! Please R&R and tell me what you think!   
  
And remember all you Trigun fans... "This world is made of Love & Peace!"  
  
Next Time on 'Back 2 the Future': The Battle for Yugi's soul begins as Yami and his friends fight to bring their little friend back from the brink of destruction. Will Yami and the gang be able to bring him back or will they be too late and lose their friend forever. Find out next time on 'Back 2 the Future' chapter 14  
  
See ya soon! 


	14. Breaking the Barrier Part2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Okay! See, you didn't have to wait so long this time now did you? I hope that's a good thing! Anyways, since I don't have any apologizing to do, I can just start the fic.... looks around at all the anger faces and laughs nervously Hehe, of course that is what I would have said if I had put the chapter up sooner. SORRY! Anyways, I'm in a hurry to get this chapter up so I'm just going to give all my reviewers a big BIG hug and tell you all 'THANK YOU'. Now! On with the fic!  
  
/Blah/= Yugi to Yami  
  
Blah= Yami to Yugi  
  
"Blah"= Talking  
  
'blah'= Thinking  
  
**Back 2 the Future  
**  
Chapter 14: Breaking the Barrier Part 2  
  
And so here they were. Line up, like two sides of a battle field. Because that's what it was, it was war. Yami stood with his friends as they watched Kuroo standing in front of them. The dust that had once filled the air had all but pasted now. Who would make the first move?  
  
"Do you feel powerful Pharaoh?" Kuroo broke the silence as he held everyone's attention. "Standing there in your line. Is that the best army you can find to work for you now 'n days?  
  
"Hey! I'll have you know that I have never and will never work for the pharaoh!" Bakura yelled.  
  
"No Kuroo," Yami replied in a strangely calm manner. "These are my friends."  
  
"I'm not that either." the white haired tomb robber grumbled, which received glares from everyone else.  
  
"These are Yugi's friends too Kuroo." the former pharaoh said.  
  
"I know you can't hear us Yug, so sit tight man were here ta help ya." Joey shouted  
  
"That's right!" Tea backed her blonde friend up.  
  
Yami nodded towards Tea and Joey as he turned back to Kuroo and flashed an all knowing smirk. "You see Kuroo, you've made a grave mistake."  
  
"Oh have I? Then please, in form me of this mistake."  
  
"When you tried to take over Yugi's body and push his soul out, you were for the must part successful, but at the same time you failed horribly. You see, the must unique thing about Yugi is that his soul is so incredibly strong. So when you were pushing him out, he was able to hold on to the strongest part of his body and soul. His heart." Yami paused as he watched Kuroo's expression change from worry free to surprised. "You know what I speak of Kuroo, because you can feel it. You can feel the heart of Yugi's soul beating inside your own chest. How do I know? Because I can also feel it."  
  
Kuroo growled as held a clenched fist to his heart. 'How dare he?! But he's right, this is Yugi's heart.' Kuroo looked at Yami with hatred pouring from his eyes. "So what! Soon that piece of his soul will be dead, besides, knowing that a piece of Yugi is still alive doesn't help you any..."  
  
"But your wrong. Now that we now Yugi's heart is still with us, there's nothing that can stop us from breaking through to him. So watch out Kuroo. You've made your last mistake. We're breaking through the barrier and getting Yugi back."  
  
"Grr... Shut up!" Kuroo yelled as he shot an orb of dark energy towards them. Kuroo panted from all the energy lose. Wait! Why had he lost so much energy now and not a few minutes ago when he had previously attacked them. Was something holding him back? Or was it someone? He looked back up at his energy ball and noticed the group was not moving out of it's way. 'Ha, fine by me if they don't move. This way they'll die quicker.' The black orb drew near and hit it's target dead on, or so he thought. Kuroo watched as the sparks of energy cleared. He wanted to see that he had destroyed them.   
  
When the grounds were clear he saw something he didn't expect too. A Magician clad in purple stood in front of the group with his staff drawn out. Apparently the Magician had blocked the attack. Kuroo stared into the eyes of the Magician and suddenly felt a jolt of pain erupt from his chest. He clutched his hand over his heart and stumbled to one knee. 'Dang, I can feel his soul growing stronger.'  
  
Yami moved to the side of his Dark Magician. "This is Yugi's favorite duel monster Kuroo. I see that he remembers it."  
  
"Alright Yami, ya gettin' thought ta him." Joey cheered  
  
Kuroo growled. 'No one's going to ruin my plans!' He stretched out his hand a little ways and attempted to make another energy ball, but found that something was telling him to stop.  
  
'No... I can't, it's wrong. Wait a second! What am I thinking? They have to be destroyed.'  
  
He decide to try again, but still nothing.  
  
Yami watch on in interest trying to read what was going on. He could tell by the look on Kuroo's face that whatever was going on, wasn't to his liking. But if he was going to get Yugi back he was going to need someone else to help him remember. "Joey."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you have your deck with you?"  
  
The blonde dug around in his pocket and then pulled out his deck. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"Get your Time Wizard out and summon it."  
  
"But how can I summon it? I don't have any shadow magic."   
  
"Trust me Joey, it will work here." The ex-pharaoh reassured him.  
  
"Alright." Joey slipped the card out of his deck and held it between his fingers. Thrusting it up into the air he announced, "Time Wizard! Come on out!"  
  
Joey had to admit, he was a little skeptical about summoning his monster, after all, he had no magic... not any that he knew of anyways. So it came as a bit of a surprise when his card started to glow.  
  
"Ahhh!" Joey yelled and jumped back dropping the card as the real Time Wizard appeared right before his very eyes. He blinked at the giant clock creature for a second before smiling a smile of pure praise for himself. "Would ya look at dah! I really did it!" Joey began to laugh at his achievement.  
  
Joey's behavior seemed to be catchy and soon had everyone smiling, well, almost everybody. Bakura seemed to not be amused by Joey's stupidity, and looked away, but to his surprise, he found something stranger. He notice that Yugi seemed to be quiet amused with the display of stupidity, because the corner of his mouth was slightly turned up and his eyes didn't look so cloudy anymore. Was he really... smiling?  
  
"Humph, you find this amusing hobbit?" Bakura asked Yugi which received everyone's attention.  
  
Kuroo quickly regained control and wiped the smile off of his face. Controlling Yugi's body was beginning to be so tough now. He could feel Yugi starting to fight back. Every part of Kuroo's soul began to hurt from the strain of maintaining the body. 'No, this can't be happening! How can his soul be competing with mine.'  
  
"Hey Yugi!"  
  
Kuroo was jolted out of his thoughts by the blonde boy who was calling out to his body's old soul. He would have given him a good glare had it not been that he needed all the energy he could get just to kneel on one knee.  
  
"You remember this Yug?" Joey asked pointing towards the monestrous clock in front of him, "I know I'll never forget it. You gave me this card the day we left for duelist Kingdom. Yeah, I wasn't much of a duelist back then."  
  
"Wasn't?" Bakura sarcastically interjected. Yet again he only received glares.  
  
"Yeah, wasn't!" Joey shot back before going back to Yugi. "And I have you to thank for dat pal."   
  
Kuroo continued to stare at the blonde until his other leg gave away and he was forced down on both knees. 'How could this be happening? There only kids, only stupid punky kids.'  
  
Joey noticed this and took it as a sign to continue. "Yeah, you never gave up on me Yug', not even when it seemed like things were only going down hill for me. You were always there. And for that, well, thanks man."  
  
It was at that point, when something inside Kuroo, snapped. The immense pain that was pounding in his heart finally shot there his head like a bullet. He tilted his head front as his hands held the sides of it. His body began to shake slightly as he withdraw one of his hands and looked at it. His hand had a thick black aura around it, but to be more precise, his whole body was also surround in the aura as well.  
  
"Look," Shadi instructed, "the dark spirit that inhabits Yugi's body is starting to leave."  
  
Tea opened her mouth in a wide smile as she turned to Shadi, "So does this mean we won, does this mean Yugi is free."  
  
"No," Yami answered for Shadi, "Yugi can not handle this spirit on his own, that is why will have to attack him."  
  
"What?!" Tea and Joey yelled in unison.  
  
Bakura smirked and leaned against the nearest wall while folding his arms over his chest. "And here I thought this was going to be boring. I guess having to listen to all that friendship crap was worth it if I get to see 'his highness' blast way his own hikari."  
  
"That enough out of you tomb robber." Yami barked, "Your snide comments are not helping."  
  
"Do not fuss at me because you are incapable of saving one life." Bakura shot back.  
  
"I am going to save Yugi, but attacking him is the only way to do so."  
  
"But Yami, if we attack Yugi, won't it kill him?" Joey interjected.  
  
"No, I don't think so Joey. I'm hoping that it will force the rest of the dark spirit out and destroy him once and for all."  
  
"Think?" Tea asked, "as in you don't know for sure?"  
  
"This will work Tea," the ex-pharaoh assured her as they all turned back to Yugi who was currently still struggling with the black aura around him. "Joey... I going to need your help with this."  
  
"Right." Joey said as he and Yami stepped up behind there monsters.  
  
"And here we go. Dark Magician!"  
  
"Attack!" Joey finished as both of there monsters held out there staffs and a blend of purple and black magic twisting right towards Yugi.  
  
Yugi opened his eyes to see the dark soul of Kuroo surrounding his body threatening to get back in. 'You have not won yet little Yugi! I can still re-enter your body.' Yugi ignored the spirit's threat for the time being and looked passed them to see the blast of magic coming directly at them. He then concentrated back on the black aura. 'Your wrong Kuroo, this ends here.'  
  
At that moment the two blasts of intertwined magic hitting it's target. Everyone covered their faces as the magic ripped through the black aura and sent the wind a blaze and cause shatters of rocks to go flying into the tunnel of wind that the magic had created around Yugi. Pieces of rocks flow around making small cuts on Yugi's face and arms. Finally one rock connected with the arm in which the Shadow Disk was implanted in making a long deep gust as it flow by. Then, the shinny round Shadow Disk came flying out, taking the black spirit, Kuroo, with it.  
  
The scene grow quiet for a moment as Yami and the rest watched and waited for the cloud of dust to die off. As it did so they could just make out the small figure of there friend stumble to his feet. He was hunched over slightly and his bangs shadowed his eyes from view. His arms lay limp at his side as the blood from the gash flowed freely.  
  
Yami took a few cautious steps towards Yugi before stopping. "Yugi...?"  
  
Yugi, ever so slowly, raised his head revealing his trademark large amethyst eyes that all of his friends hadn't seen in so long. Yugi smile and softly spoke, "You guys came..."  
  
Yami, Joey, and Tea all smiled at each other and Bakura pouted over in the corner for the lack of violence. But there smiles soon faded as Yugi fainted forward and Yami barely caught him before he hit the floor. Soon everyone was around Yami who was now holding an unconscious Yugi in a standing position.  
  
"Aww, Yugi," Tea cried.  
  
"He gonna be okay?" Joey asked in concern.  
  
Yami nodded in response to Joey's question as he watched the steady rise and fall of Yugi's chest telling him that he would be fine now. "Yes, he'll be fine, but unfortunately we still have other problems outside of our minds."  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Joey said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"How can someone possible forget about a black cape wearing physico?" Bakura sneered at Joey.  
  
"The exact same way I forget about you." Joey replied out the side of his mouth. Bakura only growled in return.  
  
"We should return now," Shadi said.  
  
"Yes,"Yami agreed as he began to walk to the door with Yugi in tow, "you four go on ahead and I'll be right behind you."  
  
"Where are you going?" Joey asked.  
  
"To put Yugi in his soul room," He called back.  
  
"Come on, grab onto my cloak," Shadi said.  
  
Tea and Joey stepped close to Shadi and each took a hand full of Shadi's cloak in there hand, but Bakura refused to touch Shadi. So instead he stepped over to Shadi with his arms crossed over his chest and stepped on the end of Shadi's robe. And with a flash of gold, they were gone.  
  
Yami had his hand on the doorknob ready to leave when he caught a flicker of gold out the corner of his eye. When he turned around to look, he saw that once again his chambers were silent and his guest were gone, All of them. Yami turned back to Yugi and smiled at his sleeping face. "It's good to have to back aibou." With that, Yami turned the knob and left the room.  
  
=====Back to the Real World=====  
  
Bakura, Shadi, Joey, and Tea landed in a heap outside on the hard stone floor. Unfortunately, they all landed in that order, leaving a very angry and flattened Bakura on the bottom of the pile.  
  
"Get off of me you pathetic mortals!!" Bakura yelled as the three other 'morals' quickly moved off of the very POed tomb robber.  
  
"Hey guys, it's about time! Did it work?" Tristan called to them as he pointed to an unconscious Yugi lying on the ground with a large re-opened gash on his arm.  
  
"What happened to his arm?" Tea asked  
  
Tristan was about to answer but instead Yugi's mother spoke up first. "You five were all just standing still, as if you were paralyzed, and then, all of a sudden, Yugi fell backwards and a round piece of metal came shooting out of his arm and left that gash."  
  
Joey was about to ask Katherine another question when Yugi suddenly rolled over and stood up. But it wasn't Yugi at all, it was Yami.  
  
"Yugi!" Peter called as he walked over to his son, "Are you okay son?"  
  
"Yes," Yami nodded, "but I'm not your son, only the spirit that lives inside of him and is bound to protect him... his friend."  
  
"Yes, the Pharaoh's spirit," Peter confirmed, "I have heard of you and the legend of the Millennium Items. I appreciate you protecting my son in my absents."  
  
Yami nodded to say that he had excepted what he was saying and then added, "And after this is all over, let's hope that you will be able to reassume your fatherly duties."  
  
"That's is something I have been wanting to do for the last eight years."  
  
Yami smiled and then winced at the pain that shot through the gash in his arm. He blinked at the fresh cut and then looked around. "Where is the Shadow Disk?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
Everyone turned around to see Toton holding the Shadow Disk in one hand and a gun in the other. Toton's grip on the gun was shaky and the grin on his face was of one that had just gone off the deep end and forgot to wear a life jacket. Tristan took a step toward Toton.  
  
"Don't come any closer!" Toton yelled and pointed the gun at Tristan for a minute and then pointed it back to Yami.  
  
"You, Pharaoh, have been more trouble to me than help, so now, I'm going to put any end to your trouble making right, now!" Toton eyes flared up in rage as he pulled the trigger. Everyone gasped at the sound of the shot.  
  
Then... bullet pierced flesh and crimson blood followed after.  
===================================================================  
A/N: Eww, that was probably the worse cliffhanger yet. Anybody agree? Anyways, I'm sorry for making you guys wait, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please R&R!   
  
Nightlight5


	15. Final Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Well ladies and gents, as they say, 'all things must come to an end, whether wanted or not'. I'm sad to announce that this is the last and final chapter of 'Back 2 the Future'. It almost doesn't seem real, and I'm sad to see it go... after all, it was my first fic and my baby. I'll remember it fondly and I hope you enjoyed it as I did.

And now, on a happier note, when this fic is over, I'll be able to write more on my 'Test of Friendship' fic and be able to post a new fic that I've been working on. That fic will be an angst/Drama fic staring Yugi and Yami, so Una1, if you like 'Test of Friendship' then I think you might enjoy this up coming fic. So everybody keep an eye out for it and I hope you enjoy the final chapter of 'Back 2 the Future'.

"Blah"= Talking

'Blah'= Thinking

============ = Scene change

* * *

BACK 2 THE FUTURE

Chapter 15: Final Goodbye

Yami stared in horror at the amount of blood that seeped onto his shirt from the bullet wound. The room was filled with the sounds of gasps that slow echoed into an unbearable silence.

Peter Muto's body shook slightly from the pain that coursed through his chest. He could feel the blood leaving his body as he hugged what he thought was his 'son' but was only the spirit that lived inside of him. His grip on his son was firm, as if he knew that this would be the last thing he ever did. The last time he would get to hug his boy, and after all these years of not seeing him and not being able to be the father he knew Yugi needed. Well, he needed to make up for lost time. If only there was more time to do it.

Yugi's father pulled back slightly and looked at the shocked face of the ex-pharaoh and then they both looked down at the wound. Blood was pouring from the wound and showed no signs of letting up or survival for that matter. Yami was gritting his teeth as the memory of the past few seconds flooded back into his mind and played like a scratched cd.

=====Flashback=====

"You, Pharaoh, have been more trouble to me than help, so now, I'm going to put an end to your trouble making right, now!" Toton eyes flared up in rage as he pulled the trigger. Everyone gasped at the sound of the shot.

Everything turned to slow motion as Yami watched the bullet wiz towards him. There was no time to move, no time to think, just time. He couldn't believe that after all they had been through, after they had finally been able to save Yugi, it was going to be all for nothing.

He closed his eyes waiting for the impact and was surprised when he heard the bullet hit flesh, but couldn't feel an ounce of pain. Opening his eyes, he discovered why. At the very moment before the bullet had hit, Yugi's father had jumped in the way and taken the bullet for him. Yami shook from the horror as Yugi's father turned around to face him. His chest had a very definite bullet wound carved into it, and a clear view of visible blood beginning to seep out. He expected Peter to collapse any minute now, but instead was shocked when Peter pulled him into a warm embarrass.

=====Flashback End=====

"Yugi...?"

Yami was shaken out of his memories by the weakened voice of Yugi's father.

"Tell Yugi, not to turn out like me." Peter said before he sank to his knees taking Yami with him.

"Peter!" Katharine shrieked as she ran to his side and hugged his shoulders, "don't you dare leave me." At this point Grandpa had made his way over to the scene and was standing over his son with a sorrowed expression written on his face. He knew good and well what was about to happen and knew there was nothing to stop it. And worse of all Toton had fled the scene and taking the Shadow Disk with him, so he was going to get away with everything. Joey, Tristan, and Tea stood back away from the group still in shock of what had just played out in front of them, while Bakura stood off to the side glancing at the scene every now and again.

"Katharine, you can... go home now," Peter coughed leaving a small trickle of blood behind, "It's what you've always wanted... right? Now that this is all over... you can have it. You can go back to Domino... and take care of Yugi. You can be there for him now."

"Stop talking like that!" Katharine scowled him in her own effort to keep her tears at bay, that is, the ones that weren't already streaming down her face. "Everything's gonna to be fine, you'll be okay, you'll see."

Peter didn't reply, he simply smiled at her and wiped a tear from her eye with his index finger. She gripped his hand tightly and closed her eyes and sobbed not being able to take it any longer.

Peter's smile faded as he turned to look at Yami. "Pharaoh, I need you to take care of Yugi for me."

Yami, at first, was shocked by the question, but soon became miffed at it. "No! You're going to be his father. You told me that you would come back and be the father that Yugi has always wanted and needed. Yugi needs a father, not a friend. I promised that I would be his friend until one of us passes on or the world ends, but right now, what he needs is you, and that's something I can't be. He needs a father figure to look up to. Someone that will always be there, someone that will protect him when he needs it, and someone who can give him the 'father/son' speech when the time comes."

Peter laughed slightly and wiped the trickle of blood from the side of his mouth away. "You, Pharaoh, are more... a father figure then I've ever been. Your little speech alone proves that."

Yami knitted his brows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Someone to look up to, a protector..." Peter coughed a second time and then continued, "It sounds to me like a better description of you, then me."

Yami never really thought of himself as being a father figure towards Yugi. I mean, sure they looked after one another, talked, dueled, and all that kinda stuff, but that was what friends do. Was there something Peter knew?

Yami considered what Peter was telling him before Yami nodded to let Peter know that he accepted his new role. Peter simple nodded back with what seemed like a little more relief this time. Then, he continued again.

"Pharaoh..." Once again Yami's attention was brought back to Yugi's father. "Tell Yugi, never to be like me. Tell him to never take the easy way out in life, it only take's you further away from your goals until you are too far away to realize it. I learned that the hard way, and now I will regret my mistake of splitting up my family for the rest of eternity." Yami frowned knowing that the end for Peter Muto was near, and that Yugi wouldn't be able to say his last goodbyes to his father that he hadn't got to see in so many years.

Peter's body began to get heavier as the weight of death began to pull on him. Yami laid him gently down on the floor and was about to stand up when Peter grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down, "Before I go, tell Yugi one more thing."

"What is it?" Yami asked as he began to feel the familiar feeling of another spirit awakening inside of him.

"Tell him that I love him..." With that, Peter turned and told Solomon and Katharine the same thing before is eyes rolled back into his head and his life force lifted from his body and set course for its new home.

Katharine laid her head on her husband's chest and sobbed as Yami let his hand slide down Peter's face, shutting Peter's eyes. Yami quickly removed his self from the scene and walked towards his friends as grandpa tried to comfort his daughter-in-law. He's head was held low hiding his eyes from view. When he reached the group, Tea was the first to speak.

"Yami...?" She timidly asked while surveying his blood stained clothes. From under his bangs, a tear could be seen making its way down his face.

When he finally looked up at them, the group could finally see that it was no longer the sharp eyed Pharaoh, but innocent, little Yugi. He had shown up just in time to see his father pass away. He would never get to speak to him again.

"Aww Yugi!" Tea cried as she leaned forward and hugged him. After a minute Joey joined the hug as Tristan laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. Bakura, on the other hand, was becoming sick with the mushy level in the room and let his better half take back over, and in no time Ryou was standing next to Tristan hoping that his presents, if anything, would be helpful.

Helpful as they all may have been, it didn't erase the fact that his father, the father he hadn't spoken to in years and will now never get to speak to, just left him for the last time... and this time, he wasn't coming back. Not today, not tomorrow... not ever.

=====One week later=====

Yugi stood in front of the grave of one 'Peter S. Muto, Beloved husband and father'. He stood silently for a moment before walking over to the tombstone and laying a small bouquet of Sweet Pea of on the top. Yugi sighed before speaking.

"In the language of flowers, Sweet Pea means 'goodbye', and since I didn't get the chance to say it... this is the best that I'm able to do. I hope you're happy, where ever you are. Mom misses you. Sometimes I can still hear her crying at night," At this point Yugi's eyes began to mist over with tears. He immediately wiped them away and let go of the bouquet that his hand still lingered on. "Well then, I guess... this is our goodbye." Yugi began to walk off not being able to take standing at the grave site any longer. He didn't noticing that the Millennium Puzzle gave a quick flash and left Yami standing on the outside.

Yami stood in front of the tombstone and watched the retreating form of his aibou. When Yugi was far enough off, Yami looked down and moved a reef of flowers out of the way and read the inscription on the bottom of the headstone.

'It's a hard life to live but you get back what you give.'

Yami smirked slightly and placed his hand on the inscription. "You were a good man, though I never knew you personally." Yami looked back up to see Yugi walking towards the park. "I know your son, and that's how I know you."

Yami then stood up, and with his last regards to Peter, he began to follow Yugi to the park.

Yugi sat under a Sakura tree just at the end of the park. The trees were in full bloom and every time a gust of wind came by the air would fill with pink and white petals. Yugi twirled a freshly fallin' leaf in his hand as he continued to think. After a minute he was aware of a presences standing behind him.

"I thought I felt you leave. So where did you go?" Yugi asked knowing exactly who was behind him.

"I stayed for a bit longer," came the deep voiced reply, "after all, he saved my life too."

Yami stood in place for a moment and watched the blooms of the Sakura tree float by before coming forward and plopping down next to Yugi. The silence remained once more. Yami wanted to talk to Yugi about how he was feeling, after all, his one and only father just died, but it was a very delicate situation. He could tell that from the way Yugi hadn't shown emotion since the day they had gotten back to Domino. But he would have to talk soon. Yugi was good at keeping things like this to himself and bottled up. He never wanted to worry anybody with his problems or feelings, but the truth was, he made his friends worry even more when he cut himself off from them.

Yes, talking now would be a good thing. He could tell Yugi was just about at his breaking point. He could barely keep up his shield at Peter's grave and from there Yami had a feeling it was only going to get worse.

"Yugi? Don't you think it's time to talk now?"

Yugi stopped twirling the leaf around in his hand and straightened his back against the tree before he answered. "Talk about what?"

Yami frowned at his answer. "You know. Don't you think it's time to talk about what's happened?"

"There's nothing to talk about Yami." Yugi said as he dropped his leaf and watched it blow away. "Things are just as they use to be."

"Now you know that isn't true Yugi."

"Isn't it?" Yugi cut in, "Before this all began I didn't have a father, and now that it's all over I still don't have a father. Nothing's changed, everything's still the same."

"What about your mother Yugi?" Yami leaned forward trying to see Yugi's face. "Have you forgotten about her? She's still here and she's waiting for you back at home."

"No," Yugi said in almost a whisper, "but she's so sad I almost can't stand it. Every time she smiles, I can see how much she's hurting, and I can't stand that."

Yugi was now leaning forward on clenched fist and his head tilted downwards. His eyes shined with a watery film of tears that threatened to give away at any moment. He tried to blink them away but once they were gone more came to replace the blinked away ones.

Yugi shook his head to help rid himself of the coming tears before speaking again. "Yami, I don't want to talk about this, can't we talk about..."

"No," Yami cut Yugi off and placed firm hands on both sides of his shoulder. Yugi yelped slightly from surprise but still refused to look Yami in the face. "We are going to talk about this now Yugi. You've keep this bottled up for long enough. It's not good for you to keep those kinds of feelings to yourself for to long. You're worrying your friends and your grandfather, and me."

Yugi kept quiet and looked away.

"Yugi, look at me." Yami ordered, but received no action. "Yugi?" Yami tried again but this time he took Yugi's chin with his finger and forced him to look at him. Now that Yami could see Yugi's eyes, he could see all the pain-filled tears forcibly held back by the feeble shield he had built over the last week. "Yugi. It's time to talk."

Yugi didn't say anything to begin with, but that's where it began to fall apart. He began to shake visibly from the effort of holding back a weeks worth of tears before squeezing his eyes shut. A tear fell from each eye before mumbling the words. "It's all my fault."

Yami was shocked by the responses and dropped his finger from Yugi chin. "Wha-what did you say?"

"It's my fault that this happened. If I hadn't been born then my parents would have never had to go to Egypt to find a job to support us, and if I had been stronger I could've held off Kuroo and we could have left and no one would have gotten hurt, and..."

"No, no!" Yami scolded shaking Yugi gently but firmly. Had this been what Yugi had been thinking all week? How could he even think that? "Yugi, listen to me. This Is Not your fault. You're the best thing that ever happened to you're parents, and I bet if they knew all this was going to happen before they had you, I bet they still would have had you, and for that we are all grateful. I know I am. I would not even be here if not for you."

Yami noted the ghostly lines of a smile appearing on Yugi's lips. That was definitely something he hadn't since in a while. "And about Kuroo, he was a strong spirit Yugi. He even got the better of me. And I have to say that you handled yourself very well against Kuroo. You stayed strong in heart and soul and you never gave in, even when it looked hopeless. It takes someone special to do that. Someone like you Yugi."

"But if I was so strong then why can't I be strong now," Yugi choked as he fiercely tried to wipe the tears away.

"You are strong Yugi," Yami said gently pulling Yugi into a fatherly hug, "but sometimes, even the mightiest of warriors needs a shoulder to cry on."

"That's right buddy"

Both Yugi and Yami looked up to see Joey standing by the tree with Tristan, Ryou, and Tea.

"Guys?" Yugi sniffled as he wiped the rest of his tears away, "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to help you get through this man." Tristan stated.

"Yeah," Tea piped in, "We were all wondering when you would break down. You should have come to us if you were hurting this bad."

"But I didn't want to burden you guys more than I had already." Yugi confessed.

"You didn't burden us Yug. Besides, dat's what friends are for. We help each other out when we're in trouble."

"Even after all we're been through?"

"Especially after all we've been through." Ryou assured him.

"Yep Yug, we'll always be there for ya," Joey said as he pulled Yugi into a headlock and ruffled his hair, "Even if it's 'getting swallowed by a tide wave of sand..."

"...Lost in the desert without a map..." Tristan added.

"...Almost blown up by a dark spirit inside the puzzle..." Tea continued.

"...and have to listen to Joey snore on the entire plane trip there." Ryou ended.

"Hey!"

Everyone laughed, including Yugi.

"Thanks guys," Yugi said wiping a tear away from his eye, "you're the best friends a guy could ever have."

"No sweat pal, it's nothing you wouldn't or haven't already done for us." The blonde hair teen stated.

After that they all sat/or stood underneath the Sakura tree and watched as the soft breeze of the day carried the petals off in a parade of pink and white. It was truly beautiful and peaceful at that, well at least it was until a loud rumble shot through the air and all eyes landed on Joey who held a sheepish grin on his face and a hand on his stomach.

"Hehe," Joey laughed scratching the back of his head. "So... who's up for burgers? Tea's paying."

"What?!" Tea yelled, "I paid last time!"

"Oh right, dat means it's Tristan's turn!" Joey exclaimed as he stated to walk out of the park and to Burger World.

"Oh no you don't!" Tristan scolded after Joey, "It's your turn and you're not skipping out on it."

"Hey!" Yugi yelled as he scrambled up followed by Yami, "Wait for us!"

"Alright den it's settled. It's Ryou's turn!"

And with that the six friends trudged off to Burger World, knowing that in the future no matter what came there way, they would always be there to face it together.

* * *

A/N: Well, sniffles that's it. That's the end of my first fanfic ever. I hope you all enjoyed it. I never thought that I would get so many reviews from my first story and I have all my reviews to thanks for it. I love you guys! BTW: I have a sequel in mind if anyone is interested in that let me know. Also, stay tuned for my next fic called 'The World'. It's got some of the same angst as this story, but at the same time these two fics are way different. Also I do not own the REO Speedwagon line I used for Peter's tombstone inscription. Well, until next time, you guys stay the same and I'll have that next fic up in a jiffy! Ja ne!

Nightlight5


End file.
